Not Everyone Loves a Clown
by degunther
Summary: A series of clown murders has made the Team doubt the old adage about everybody loves a clown. The murders have once again brought the Team into the Federal spotlight. The Team must struggle with balancing the Federal agenda's with the task of finding a killer. Kate and Rick are married. This story expands on the Kate and Karl characters who were introduced in 'Dream Time'.


**Not Everybody Loves a Clown**

A series of clown murders has made the Team doubt the old adage about everybody loves a clown. The murders have once again brought the Team into the Federal spotlight. The Team must struggle with balancing the Federal agenda's with the task of finding a killer.

Kate and Rick are married. This story expands on the Kate and Karl characters who were introduced in the 'Dream Time' story.

**Preamble – Opening Act**

You 'Clowns' thought you were cheering up my niece when she was in the hospital. Didn't you see that you were scaring her to death? You stayed and performed even when she told you to go away. Why? She didn't ask to die young, so what did you make her last days on earth a living nightmare?

You 'Clowns' continued to perform while my daughter died from a reaction to a bee sting. You could have stopped and called 911, but you didn't. For you, performing meant more than a human life, my daughters' life. The same value you placed on my daughter's life is what I am placing on yours.

Your 'Clown' face brought me no joy; you ran a stoplight and killed my husband. He died but you lived and were unhurt, and you weren't even brought up on charges. Why did justice desert me?

If justice won't act then I must. I am going to kill all of you, slowly, one at a time. No easy bomb deaths for you. I want you all to know that you are being hunted. When you all have died, then I can laugh. It begins now.

Wait for him, she thought. Let him step in front of the bull; let the crowd see the bull stomp him into bits. I bet that will entertain the crowd. In her 'grays' she was invisible, perched as she was in the rafters. Her rifle was suppressed. No one would hear it over the crowd noise. No one would notice the flash. She was patient. The first rider gave her no opportunity, nor did the second. The third rider had just finished. Sighting through her scope she waited…waited… Then she gently squeezed the trigger.

To the crowd, it appeared like the Clown stumbled and fell in front of the bull. Just the effect she was looking for. It took her less than a minute to disassemble her weapon. Three minutes later she was back in her seat standing in shocked silence as the medics worked on the trampled body on the arena floor. Only one 'Clown' dead, she thought, but it's a start.

**Chapter 1 – A Snowy Day in NYC**

**At the 12****th**

It was two PM on Thursday February 27th. It was a paperwork catch up day for Kate's Team. Which meant a Castle sighting would have been rare. For the last ten days and their last case, Castle sightings at the precinct had been non-existent. He had spent the time putting the finishing touches on the next book. Kate hated to admit it but after Valentine's Day Castle had been a bear to live with and almost impossible the last couple of days. When they had been dating he had asked her to stay away when he was finishing up a book. Now she understood why. If she would have known then perhaps she would not have married the man.

That's not true; she chided herself, with a quick glance at his chair. He is just focused on a single task, and I do love him. It was so bad that earlier this week she sought the advice of a survivor of the ordeal, Alexis. Her advice was simple, "When you see him, hug him. Hide all of the sugary snacks or he will snack himself into sugar oblivion. Make simple healthy snacks and have them in plain sight in the fridge. It only lasts three or four days and when it's done, he'll repay all of the hugs with interest." If interest was anything like Valentine's Day, thought Kate with a huge smile, then the last three days of Grumpitis Maximus was a very small price to pay.

Castle had promised to be done by Friday and devote the entire weekend to her, and the FedEx package on the counter addressed to Black Swan Publishing would indicate that the book was complete. She had asked for a couple days. She didn't know or care where they were going, so long as it ended up with her in his arms.

"How you guys coming," asked Kate? Ever since they had been together as a Team they had always tried to stay on top of the paperwork as they were conducting the cases and were not crunched at the end of the month or the quarter. This allowed them to spend 'Paperwork Friday' at the gym and at the gun range instead of chained to their desks.

"Last form, ten minutes max," said Ryan.

"Me too," said Esposito.

"Any plans to celebrate closing the case," asked Kate?

"Just a quite romantic dinner at home with Jenny," beamed Ryan. "Jenny's Mom will be looking after the baby tonight so we will have the house to our self."

"It's a full moon tonight Bro, and weird stuff always happens when there is a full moon," said Esposito.

"Yeah, but that normally only happens on Friday or Saturday night. Today is Thursday," said Ryan. "What about you? Do you have any plans?"

"Lanie and I are going to the rodeo," said Esposito.

"I didn't know that you liked the rodeo," said Kate.

"I don't, but Lanie wants to go and…," said Esposito with a shrug. "Kate, do you and the missing person," with a wave to the empty chair, "have any plans?"

"It looks like Grumpitis Maximus finished the book last night, and since he had all day to sleep, perhaps I can coax to take me out for dinner," said Kate.

"What's it about," asked Ryan?

"I think it's his best ever. It's about this female Detective who is followed around by this reporter…," smiled Kate as her phone rang. "Hey Castle, we were just talking about you and how you are a missing person on paperwork days," teased Kate.

Kate smiled when she heard Castle sigh, "Are you going to be home at your normal time? I know I've been a bear lately so I thought I would cook something special for you."

"I should be," she said. "What's on the menu?"

"Let me surprise you, "said Castle, "but it is being served with red wine. I'm finished with the book and I would like some alone time with my wife. Are you going to able to get the days off?"

"That sounds nice, yes unless we catch a case, sure, see you soon."

"Kate, my file is the folder," said Ryan.

"Mine, too," said Esposito. "Range?"

"Range," confirmed Ryan.

"Thanks guys," relied Kate. Several minutes later Kate sent an email to Captain Gates stating that the monthly paperwork for her Team was complete. Glancing at her watch Kate thought she could get the quarterlies updated and still have time to get a workout in before going home to Castle. She liked the sound of that 'going home to Castle.'

She had just finished updating the reports when she felt a presence behind her.

Turning to look, "Captain is there something that I can help you with?"

"Detective have I ever told you how appreciative I am of you getting the reports done early."

"It's the guys Sir. They know it's part of the job. They schedule it and get it done."

"Still it's very much appreciated."

"They enjoy the fact that the paperwork is complete and we can routinely schedule a double session at the range and enjoy some gym time while the others are doing their paperwork," said Kate with a smile.

"Where are they?"

"Range Sir."

"Please pass on to them a well done from the Chief of Detectives. He was very impressed with how you solved the last case."

"Thank you sir I will. That case was personal for us. A young mother and her two children killed like that, on Valentine's Day no less. It struck home. We became completely focused on the case." Kind of like Castle was earlier this week, thought Kate with a grimace. I need to see things through my partner's eyes, thought Kate.

Looking at Castle's chair," I must admit when he didn't show up for the case I was upset. On the second day I wrote an email to finance and told them to dock his pay. Luckily I remembered he doesn't work for me before I send it…Kate, I may be overstepping here, but is everything alright between you two."

"Yes Sir," said Kate. "The last two weeks have been a little tough. I got caught up in the case and Castle was starting to gear up to finish the book so we didn't spend much time together and this week he went into crunch mode. We haven't been as supportive of each other as we should be, but we solved the case. Castle has finished the book and we plan to use this weekend to reconnect. "

"Still plan on taking days for Saturday and Sunday?"

"Yes Sir"

"The weather is bad now and is going to get worse. If you guys decide to stay in the area I can change your status to 'On-Call', but if you leave the area you are going to have to use your 'days'. Could you let me know tomorrow?"

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir."

**Rick at the Loft**

Castle opened one eye and peaked at the alarm. It said eleven forty-seven. A tad over eight hours, thought Castle, I needed that. Shower first, then food that sounds like a plan. When Castle approached the kitchen counter he was delighted to see that Kate had taken the package down to the doorman so that the service could pick it up. What he saw in its place stopped him in his tracks, and then caused him to smile. On the left was his favorite picture of Kate with a post-it note reading 'Remember Me?' On the right was a picture of Castle with several attached post-it notes. 'Lost Husband' 'If spotted please approach cautiously. He may be in need of a distemper shot.' 'If found please return him to me, I miss him so.'

Message received, thought Rick, but how do I answer? Dinner out? No, we do that often enough now, and I don't know how to make it special. I candle light dinner in, a followed by a bed time back rub, followed by bed. As Castle was eating a sandwich for breakfast / lunch he decided on the menu, grabbed his jacket and hurried to the market to buy what he needed.

On his way back in Tom, the Doorman, handed Rick a package that had just come for him. After putting the groceries away and setting up to do the dinner prep work, Castle went into his den to open the package. It was a thin book, 'Five-Seven-Five' by Karl Castleton. After checking the Table of Contents, Castle turned to page twenty-nine and read:

**A Haiku for My Kate **

Wonderful Mother

Whose Stunning Beauty Haunts Me

My Life's Companion

Exhaling Castle reached into his desk and pulled out what he had written:

**A Haiku for Kate **

Relentless Huntress

Whose Stunning Beauty Haunts Me

My Life's Companion

Castle spent several minutes contemplating the words that he had written and those on the page of the book. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the front door open and his Mother call out "Richard?" 'Dinner for three', he thought, maybe four. Castle picked up the phone to call Kate's Dad. Unfortunately he was in Denver doing pre-trail work and wouldn't be back till Saturday. Ok dinner for three, time to start the prep work.

**Kate on the Drive Home**

Kate finished her workout, popped back to her desk, confirmed that all was in order then walked outside and was greeted with the beginnings of a late winter storm. Apparently the rain had turn to freezing rain, and now it was snowing. From what she saw the traffic would be at a crawl at best. "Hey Castle," said Kate, "the traffic is crawling and I'm going to be late."

"Ok, I'll push back the start time. You drive safe. I want you here with me, not in some hospital."

"There is no place else I'd rather be than with you," Kate purred.

The drive home was torturous, but afforded Kate with a lot of time to think. The workout had taken the edge off, but left Kate craving another type of physical activity. The last time they had made love was Valentine's Day at, and of all the places, the Playhouse. Castle had did for her what she had done for him. The way he slowly undressed her, the combination of his well placed kisses and gentle caresses drove her crazy, and when they finally came it was dramatic. Round two was more energetic but equally spectacular. When Castle put the emerald necklace around her neck instead of helping her put on her coat Kate went weak in the knees. When he leaned in and whispered," I love you Kate. Promise me you will never leave me."

"I promise," said Kate pulling Castle into a fierce hug,"and if you walk out on me I will hunt you down," continued Kate. Round three in their own bed was fantastic.

**Rick and Kate at the Loft**

When Kate arrived, the Loft smelled wonderful. Castle had his back to her and was setting the table for a candlelight dinner for three, Martha Kate thought. Ok, I can live with that. Crossing the room towards Castle, she almost made it to him before he turned around and swept her into his arms. The hug was pleasant and the kiss was delightfully needy. "Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes. Why don't you change into your house clothes, and put on some appropriate music," suggested Castle.

'House clothes for a candlelight dinner with my husband are you out of your mind mister', thought Kate? Kate hurried into the bedroom and changed into a mid-thigh length skirt and a low cut blouse. After brushing her hair, checking her makeup and applying her lipstick Kate checked her appearance in the mirror. Not for the first time her eyes were drawn to the scar on her chest. Castle doesn't care. He was there when it happened. To him it's just another part of me, part of us. …I'm missing something she thought. Reaching into her jewelry box she pulled out the emerald necklace. 'Emeralds are thought to have the power to preserve love,' thought Kate. 'Well Castle your love and heart are safe with me.' Returning to the dining room she snagged a glass, filled it with her favorite red wine and selected one of the CDs that contained a light jazz mix that they both loved.

Passing by his den she saw a book and a sheet of paper. Picking up the book she noticed the author and the title. The author sounded familiar, but she could not place him. The paper was Castle's Haiku for Kate. Her wine forgotten on the table, Kate grabbed the paper and headed toward the kitchen, toward Castle. She saw his eyes glide down her body, come back up, rest momentarily on the necklace then back to her face. The smile on his face, and the look of approval in his eyes was all of the approval she needed. "Castle," Kate asked holding out the paper?

"Yes Kate, I meant all of it. I married a beautiful huntress for the rest of my life….You ok? …Come on let me show you something." Leading Kate back into the den, he pointed to the book. "Open it and read page twenty nine."

"Did you?"

"No I wrote this before I saw that."

"Who is this guy?"

"Remember the dream we had last Thanksgiving? This is the name I remember. I've been looking into it a little bit. Come on I'll tell you what I found out over dinner."

Over dinner, which consisted of a thick tomato soup, a César salad for Kate and Martha, a Waldorf for Castle, Chicken Florentine and dessert which consisted of blue berry and peach shortcake for Martha and Kate and strawberry shortcake for Castle he began to explain what he found out about the Castleton's'.

"Kate and Karl Castleton were real people. Karl was born in NYC, served in the Marines in the Pacific in WWII. Was discharged, became a NYC cop for a couple of years. Quit, and then decided to become a PI. There has got to be a story there, but I haven't found it yet. He had a fierce reputation as being good with his gun, fists, wits, and had some kind of mob tie. I haven't started to research any of the stories."

"What about Kate?"

"She was born in California. Her family can trace its ancestry back to Spain. Her family owned quite a bit of Napa Valley, a lot of the grape and orange growing areas in California. I think they still do."

"What are you two talking about," asked an exasperated Martha?

"Martha," said Kate, "around last Thanksgiving Castel and I shared a dream. It helped us solve the Collins case, and it probably saved my life. I remember bits and pieces. It seems Castle remembers more."

"This is all interesting of course, but unless you believe in reincarnation I can't see why you are so interested," said Martha.

"Mother, Karl died exactly one year before I was born, and Kate died exactly one year before Kate was born." Rick saw Kate's eyes widen when he mentioned the birth and death dates. "I don't believe in reincarnation," said Castle, "but you have to admit that this is one fine pair of coincidences, and as Kate said, their insights helped us solve the case."

"How did they die," asked Kate? When she saw Castle place his hand palm up on the table she immediately grabbed it and squeezed hard.

Looking directly into her eyes he said, "Karl died in San Francisco. He was consulting on a case. They got ambushed and he took a bullet to save the Detectives. He is the only civilian to be buried with full Police honors."

"and Kate?"

"She got hit in the head with a line drive. She dove to protect a child. Between the ball strike and the tumble from the dive, she died on the spot. The estate always buys a season ticket to the AAA team which is never used, and in her honor, the team has named the box containing her seat the Kate Castleton box."

"If I remember right, she did love her baseball."

"They both died doing what they wanted to do and helping others."

"But Karl…," said Kate and what was unsaid hung between them for a while.

"If you looked at the dedication, Kate published that book in memory of Karl. What I haven't been able to find, and it bugs me, is the stories that she wrote. I've exhausted my usual sources and have come up dry."

As Castle started to stare off into the distance lost in his own thoughts, Kate squeezed his hand to bring him back to her. "Have I told you how much I enjoyed dinner," said Kate?

"Have I told you how lovely you look," replied Castle.

"Night kids," smiled Martha.

"Come on," said Castle, "let's take care of the dishes so we can enjoy the rest of the evening."

Dishes done, the Castes adjourned to the front room and started to watch TV. "Castle, what do you want to do this weekend?"

"I was thinking about going skiing."

"The weather is supposed to be bad, and I don't want to spend it sitting in a car."

"I don't want you to waste your days. There precious to us."

"If we stayed in the local area, the Captain said she could schedule me as 'On-Call'."

"That's nice, but I don't think we want to catch a case of cabin fever."

"We won't," said Kate. "Castle we need to talk. I want to help you on your book finishing process. I know you take great pride in the details, and making sure everything hangs together, especially after the edits. I can help with that. I can't write like you do, but I can read and keep the facts straight and note the inconsistencies. Seeing that I'm perceived as being Nikki Heat I've a vested interest in seeing that book is well written. The last three days have been miserable for me. Please find a way to let me help."

"Kate right now, I don't know how."

"Ok think about it. I want us to me successful, but I don't want you to kill yourself. Think about it because you know I am going to keep asking." Castle's head nod was the only answer she got. It's going to be a tough fight, thought Kate, but we both are going to win.

When the channel changed to the Knicks-Bulls game Kate knew she had lost Castle for the next three hours. That's ok she thought, he's right there and I'm right here. I can wait. Then her phone rang. "Detective Beckett,….Ok. Castle we got a case."

Kate watched the emotions play on his face as his head swiveled from the game to her back to the game and finally to her. "You're going to work dressed like that," Castle asked? If a flash Kate went into the bedroom to change back into her work clothes.

**Javier and Lanie**

When Javier arrived at Lanie's apartment to pick her up he wondered what happened to Dr. Parish. Standing before him was a gorgeous creature dressed in western boot jeans that fit oh so well and a western style shirt that stretched in all the right places. A dun colored cowboy hat, a denim jacket and square toed cowboy boots completed her ensemble. Javier felt under dressed in his slacks, jacket and mock turtle neck sweater.

"I've never seen this side of you," said Javier.

"I've always been a western girl at heart," smiled Lanie. "When I was a little girl I always read about cowboys and Indians, and wondered what it was like to live out west.

"If I may say ma'am you back one mighty fine looking cowgirl."

"Why thank you sir. I hear it's a mess outside."

"Yeah, that's why I thought we leave a little early."

At the rodeo, Javier listened as Lanie explained all of the events and watched in amazement as Lanie cheered for the riders. "This is my favorite event," said Lanie with a gleam in her eye, "Bull riding."

When the clown fell and got stomped by the bull, Lanie was back to being Dr. Parrish. "Come on let's go," she said. "We need to find out what happened." Pulling out their credentials they proceed down toward the floor of the arena.

**Chapter 2 Of Bulls and Clowns**

As the crowd noise rose and then fell Javier and Lanie continued to make their way down to the floor of the Garden. Initially their way was blocked by a Uniformed Officer. "Phil you need to let us through," said Esposito.

"Sorry Detective, Doctor I didn't recognize you."

Motioning Lanie to go ahead Esposito said," Anybody call it in?"

"Don't think so. Right now I would not know what to call."

"Who is in charge?"

"See the guy in the yellow jacket with the radio? He is Sal Garza head of the security detail for this event."

"How is the duty?"

"Easy, eight hours of pay for five hours of work. All I need to do is be visible and tell the occasional drunken guy to knock it off. They usually sober up by the time I get to them. As I said easy money and I'm still paying off Christmas."

"Heard that," and with a fist bump Detective Esposito hurried after Dr. Parish.

As Dr. Parish was arriving the EMT's were covering the clown's face with a towel. "May I," said Lanie waving her hands.

"Sure Doc you know where we keep the gloves."

"Could you guys move the body," asked a guy who was dressed the part of a rodeo owner.

"Not until the ME says so," said Esposito who had arrived in time to hear the question. "Look she is going to take a quick look, and if nothing is out of the ordinary then we will move him. Until then I got to treat this area as a potential crime scene."

"Mr. Garcia," asked the man?

"I'm Detective Esposito. Dr. Parish, who is an ME, and I were in the audience. When we saw what happened…"

"Mr. Dawson I can't override the NYPD in this matter," said Mr. Garcia.

"Detective I am Sal Garcia, head of security and this is Mr. James Dawson. This is his rodeo."

"Sir we will be out of your way as soon as we can," promised Esposito.

"Detective," said Lanie in a tone of voice Javier knew so well.

Walking over to the body, Esposito squatted and looked at the spot Lanie was pointing to. "Thirty-Ought- Six. …Mr. Garcia, Mr. Dawson I'm afraid that this just became a crime scene."

Esposito took advantage of the stunned look on the gentlemen's faces to stand-up and reach into his jacket pocket for his cell phone. Being sure to keep the two gentlemen in his sight he said, "Dispatch this is Detective Esposito. There has been a murder at the rodeo in Madison Square Garden. I am on site with an ME, Dr. Parish. She will need her vehicle and her assistant. We will need a CSU squad. Could you have the Watch Commander at the 12th inform the rest of my team that we have a case?"

"Mr. Dawson, initially we are going to need the personal information on the victim and eventually on the rest of the employees of the show."

"Now wait a minute, I can understand you needing Jason's information, but why do you need to know about the rest of my people?"

Holding up his hand," Mr. Garcia I assume you are televising this?" When he saw the affirmative head shake, "We are going to need copies of all of the video. Also we are going to need the name of everyone who bought tickets either by credit card or by check."

"That's a lot of people Detective. That's like trying to find the proverbial needle in a haystack," said Mr. Garcia.

"We have to," said Esposito. "Right now everyone who is here is either a witness or a potential suspect." When he saw both of them shaking their heads he continued. "We also have one advantage… We know that there is a needle in this haystack."

As the gentlemen started to walk off, "Oh Mr. Dawson when the rest of my Team gets here we are going to need to talk to the friends of the victim."

"Certainly Detective, it seems we are not going anywhere for a while yet."

When Kate and Castle arrived she saw Kevin and Javier talking to a gentlemen dressed in western finery and Lanie and her assistant trying to push the gurney over the lose earth of the Garden floor. Kate altered course to intercept Lanie. "Hey Lanie what do we have?"

When Lanie pulled back the sheet to reveal the clown's face both Lanie and Kate noticed Castle's shocked expression. "Do you know him Castle," asked Lanie?

"No. It's just…It's just that I have never liked clowns," confessed Castle.

"What did they ever do to you," teased Lanie?

"You would be surprised," said Castle sounding bitter. "Who is he?"

"He is Jason Alexander Gray. He was a rodeo clown that distracted the bulls after the rider dismounted. Well at least he did until he got shot. Thirty-Ought-Six I think. Javier and I were watching. The shooter timed it perfectly. It looked like he stumbled in front of the bull and the bull stomped him to pieces, but he was dead before the bull even touched him."

"Who would want to kill a clown," asked Kate?

"I can give you hundreds of reasons," mumbled Castle as he walked away from the body and toward the Boys.

"Kate could you give us a hand?"

After they had pushed the body onto a firm surface Lanie said, "Thanks. Please apologize to Castle for me. If I knew he was sensitive about clowns I would not have teased him". Looking back toward him she continued, "It looks like he has recovered. If he ever tells you the story please share. I'm sure it is interesting. I'll call you will I finish the lab work."

"Aren't you going to hang around and let Javier take you home?"

"You think I should?"

"Yes. Now that is settled come on." Turning Kate saw Esposito and Ryan each interviewing a different person and Castle talking to a woman. Why is he talking to her, thought Kate as she sped up and headed in his direction? Lanie noticed the change in speed and direction, bit back a smile and head over toward Javier.

"Susan McKutchan this is Detective Kate Beckett. She will be leading the investigation. ..Susan is a barrel racer. She and the victim have been dating for a while and she knows that has caused some tension between the victim and her ex-boyfriend, the gentlemen taking to Detective Esposito, a Mr. Tom Brown."

"Detective I'm sure that Tom didn't shoot Jason. Tom in a bull rider and was due to ride next. He was in the chute getting ready to climb on the bull."

"How do you know there was tension between them," asked Kate?

"I overheard Tom say he would be the shit out of Jason unless he stopped seeing me. Jason told him he was welcome to try. That's what Tom would do Detective. It would try to break Jason's face, not shoot him with a gun."

"Are there any guns here?"

"You are kidding right? This is a rodeo."

"Who would know?"

"The manager Mr. Dawson."

"Thanks Susan you have been helpful."

"Why is it you always talk to the woman," whispered Kate?

"My partner was busy with the ME," answered Castle in a normal voice. "I was trying to help her out. I want to get her home at a decent hour. I hope we have some unfinished business."

"We do," said Kate with a grin. "It's just.."

"I love you too," whispered Castle. Castle saw the ghost of a smile, and then the Detective had her game face back on.

"Mr. Dawson, Mr. Garcia, I am Detective Beckett and this is Mr. Castle. I believe you have met the other members of the team."

"Yes, this is a tragedy. Who would want to kill Jason?"

"That's what we will find out. Mr. Dawson does any person employed by the rodeo own a gun capable of firing a thirty-ought-six shell."

Kate saw the expression on Mr. Dawson's face became guarded, "Detective…"

"Look Mr. Dawson, I'm a homicide detective. I'm not interested in the permit status of the guns in your people's possession, unless, of course some of your people are making some extra cash by running guns. I'm only concerned with finding the murder weapon. If you provide the weapons we will sign receipts for them, test them and if they are not the murder weapon return them to you without regard to their permit status."

"Detective my people aren't going to like that."

"Understood, but if they give me the slightest reason to come looking, I find them and I will take appropriate measures. By reason I mean maybe a weapon charge in another state, a violent crime somewhere, or anything else that might indicate they know how to use a gun. "

"I will see what I can do. Can I give them to you tomorrow when you come to pick the rest of the personal data?"

"I'll also have the video and our best guess of the people in attendance tomorrow morning Detective."

"Good, I take it that Detective Esposito set this up?...Good then we will see you tomorrow." Looking around Kate noticed that CSU had arrived and her Team had finished interviewing witnesses and standing together waiting for her.

"Hey look it's the missing man," quipped Esposito.

"We could have used you on the last case Castle," said Ryan, "but we managed to muddle through somehow."

"You guys did fine without me," said Castle. "It looks like you guys are using everything that I taught you, and probably don't need be anymore. Espo I heard business was bad for a while, but showing up like you did at a murder before it was declared a crime scene, that put all of the ambulance chasing lawyers to shame."

"You know some of us do have talents," said Esposito with a touch of gusto.

Ah family, thought Lanie, they will ride each other until the cows come home, and defend each other twice as long, wait what did Castle just say about us not needing him anymore. Locking eyes with Kate, Lanie saw her surprise as well. Honey you better find out what's ailing your man and stop it before it goes too far.

"Ok guys what do we have?"

"Nothing solid. The two quasi suspects have ironclad alibis," said Ryan.

"We are clueless on how he got shot," said Esposito. "We will get the data and the video drops tomorrow. Hopefully we can find something useful."

"So in an arena filled with 18500+ potential witnesses with have nothing," said Kate.

"We do have one killer," added Castle.

"Ok, it's getting late. Let's head home and plan on getting an early start. It looks like Espo set us up with a different type of paper chase tomorrow."

No one really likes to be thanked for doing their job, but recognition is always welcome, thought Javier, and what Kate didn't say about how he handled the situation here let him know that she respected and appreciated his efforts. That is what a true leader does.

**Chapter 3 Cocoa for two**

Kate was startled awake, and then she realized it was just Castle snoring. Peaking at the alarm it's three AM, the hour of the tiger, she saw. I'm wide awake now; perhaps some hot cocoa will allow me to get back to sleep. Softly slipping out of bed, Kate retrieved her panties and nightshirt from the floor where Castle had literally thrown them. Closing the bedroom door behind her she dressed on the way to the kitchen. On the way she was drawn into the den where she picked up the poem that Castle had wrote for her and Karl's book of poetry.

As she was pouring milk into the pan she heard a snarl in the back of her mind. He knows I'm up, she thought. He'll be out soon. 'Cocoa for two then,' Kate thought with a smile. With the milk on low, Kate sat down and started to look through the book of poems. It didn't take her long to read the dedication and to find the poem that the other Kate had written for her Karl. On the next page was a small story about the poem and why it means so much to her. I wish I could write something like this for Castle, thought Kate. 'I'll help' whispered a voice in Kate's mind.

Her eyes snapped up when Castle approached. He was still half asleep. His hair was a mess and he was wearing his boyish grin, which always caused Kate to smile. He had put on his old battered and faded bathrobe. Kate had bought him a new one. He had worn it once, and then switched back to this one. That's ok thought Kate he still looks adorable.

When Castle looked at Kate through heavy eyes he saw his beautiful huntress waiting for him. "What's wrong love?"

"Nothing Castle, cocoa?"

When he heard her say nothing, Castle immediately snapped awake. 'Nothing?' Something's bothering her, he thought; it's too early for it to be the case so it must be us.

"Here," said Kate handing him a mug.

"How did you know...If it's about last night…" He stopped when Kate put a hand on chest right above his heart and looked into his eyes. I've been lost in her eyes before remembered Castle. Please never let me escape.

"It's been a while for us," said Kate. "Last night you were greedy, more needy, almost frantic, and rougher than normal, but that's ok it was still fantastic," said Kate in a sweet and low voice and with a smile that warmed Castle's heart.

"Kate I …"

"Sip your cocoa before you say something that will embarrass the both of us," teased Kate. "As good as it was, it still wasn't a top ten. We need to work on that," said Kate with a combination of laughter and fire in her eyes. "I want every time we make love to be a new top ten," demanded Kate. "If it's not, as long as it ends like last night then we can just call it a great practice session. …Deal," asked Kate as her lips moved into kissing range.

"Deal," whispered Castle as he kissed her.

Sealed with a kiss sighed Kate. Now to find out what's bothering him? Glancing down she saw the poem Castle had written and the book of poems Karl had written. "Castle what's wrong?"

"Kate…"

"Look Castle," said Kate gently," You have often quoted the ancient Chinese proverb about 'He who asks is a fool for five minutes, but he who does not ask remains a fool forever.' I'm been a fool in the past, but not this time."

"Kate it's complicated."

Then it hit her. He had told her at dinner and she didn't catch it. "It's about how Karl died isn't it?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You told me at dinner, but I missed it. You are afraid that it is going to happen to you. Listen to me mister," said Kate her words coming quicker and more forceful, "That is not going to happen. You call me your huntress. I am. I am also your protector. I will not allow it to happen. They won't allow it to happen," said Kate as she hit the book of poems so hard that it jumped up off of the counter and fell back down open to a page. 'I'll help you protect him' whispered a voice in Kate's mind.

When they looked down they saw that the booked had opened to Kate's poem for Karl. Their eyes shifted between Castle's poem and Kate's for Karl and they understood that they were indeed each other's companion for life.

"There's more isn't there? Kate's stories? You think that because you can't find Kate's stories no one will be able to find yours?"

"Yes, an over abundance of ego I guess."

"Don't worry about it. Your stories have already affected lives. I'm here because I read your stories," said Kate.

Castle read the truth in her eyes and said, "There is one more thing, the clowns," as he got up and put his empty mug in the sink.

"I was five or six. It was summer so I was not in school. The only job that Martha, Mom, could get was a part in a Class B horror film. My baby sitter had gotten drunk and had fallen asleep. I managed to sneak on to the set and watched them rehearse and film a scene. In the scene I watched a clown kill my Mom. Between the rehearsals and the takes I watched Martha die seven times. Seeing the blood and hearing the screams made me want to kill the clown. Overtime I transferred that hatred to all clowns. Luckily I have you for an alibi."

"Wives make poor alibi witnesses," teased Kate.

"At least I have Martha."

"Mothers are even worse. But I know a certain Police Detective that can be bribed with a kiss," teased Kate.

Round Two was so sweet, so giving, so loving, and oh so top ten.

**Chapter 4 More paper please **

**At the 12****th**

Kate was still bothered by the phone call Castle got this morning from his agent. Castle said that she wanted him to meet some people this morning and to discuss opportunities. She was vaguely aware that the book that Castle just delivered closed out his contract with Black Swan. For this book he even had no book launch party or promoting responsibilities. While she wanted to know, she trusted Castle to tell her before he decided anything drastic. Here, I am Detective Kate Beckett and I catch bad guys, she reminded herself. With that she started annotating the murder board.

**The murder board at the precinct looked like this**

**Victim:** Jason Alexander Gray – Age27 – Rodeo Clown

**COD: **Gunshot 30-06

**TOD: ** 8:35 PM

**TOX screen: ** TBD

**Notes:**

**Forensics:** Bullet

**Speculation: ** ?

**Follow up: **Paper chase victim, Employee Interviews, People in attendance, Tech Video analysis

As she was finishing up she heard," I told you Bro weird shit happens on a Full Moon. Who ever heard of someone shooting a rodeo clown? Only on a full moon," said Esposito. "And speaking of weird Lanie told me how Castle freaked out when he saw the clown."

"Speaking of Castle, I thought he would be here today," said Ryan. "Kate last night he said something about not being around."

When Kate looked around her Team was in their normal case briefing positions, including Captain Gates in her normal position one row back. The only person missing, for the second case in a row was Castle.

"Ok guys a couple of things about Castle. This has to stay in the immediate family. He's a little spooked. Castle has a real good reason for wanting clowns dead. As a five year old he had to watch a clown kill Martha seven times. He knows it wasn't real, but he still hates clowns. Even though the victim was a clown, Castle still wants justice. The reason that Castle isn't here right now is that he got a call from his agent. She wanted him to come over and talk about some things. I fully expect him here after that." There is no way I am telling them about Karl and Kate. They won't understand. They would think that we are both nuts, besides Kate said she would help us.

"What we know is we have a dead rodeo clown. The shooter timed the shot perfectly. He made it look like the victim stumbled into the path of the bull. We really do not have a clear motive for the killing. The two most probably suspects have iron-clad alibis. We have asked for the rodeo employee records and a listing of all the people you attended last night's show."

"Ryan why don't you start on the deep background of the victim? Esposito you and I will plow through the employee records. We will let Castle start plowing through the MSG list. I've alerted Tech that they need to analyze some video. I have asked them to analyze the video and determine where the killing shot was fired from. They said they could probably start the task after lunch, but could not give me a completion time."

"Captain I would like a pair of uniforms when we go to MSG. Mr. Dawson has promised to hand over some thirty-ought-six capable weapons. I would like the uniforms to receipt for the weapons, take them to CSU for testing and return them to Mr. Dawson with no questions asked. CSU said they would have a technician immediately available to run the tests. I don't expect to find the murder weapon. I am hoping to make someone nervous."

"I'll have LT assign a unit. Anything else?" Just then Kate's phone rang. It was Castle.

"No Sir."

"Carry on"

"Hey Castle where are you?"

"I'm still at the agent's. Do you want me to come to the precinct or meet you at MSG?"

"Meet me at MSG. I'll leave in a couple of minutes."

**At Madison Square Garden**

Following the directions of the rodeo people Kate, with the Uniformed Officers in tow, arrived at Mr. Dawson's trailer. Outside she saw Castle talking with another young lady with Mr. Dawson and Mr. Garcia standing nearby.

"Detective," boomed Mr. Dawson, "right on time. Good."

"Mr. Dawson this is Officer Jenkins and Officer Smith. They will sign the receipts for the weapons, get them tested and bring them back."

"Ok, this is Sam. He will take care of you guys."

As they walked off Kate heard, "This way fellers," said Sam with a slight Texas drawl. "How long do you think it will take?"

"An hour and a half, an hour of that is traffic," said Officer Smith.

"Any reason why I can't ride with you all?"

"Not if don't mind riding in the back."

"That's fine, as long as I don't have to wear the shiny bracelets."

"Detective here is the information you asked for," said Mr. Dawson.

"Thank you Sir," said Kate as she put the thumb drive into an evidence baggie.

"And here is mine Detective," said Mr. Garcia. "The red drive is the people listing. The green and blue ones are the video from the cameras. My people say you want to look at the last five minutes on green two and blue two. Those were the cameras that were covering the victim at the time of the shooting."

"Thank you gentlemen you have been most helpful."

"Detective Beckett," said Castle, "this is Lynda Goodheart. She is a barrel racer. We didn't talk to her last night. This morning she thought she remembered something, she came to Mr. Dawson, who suggested that she wait and talk with us. Lynda this is Detective Kate Beckett. She will be leading the investigation. Lynda could you please tell Detective Beckett what you told us."

"Detective I was leaning against the rail watching Jim ride, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash. I thought it was a camera or something. When I looked this morning it looks like the flash came from a catwalk and I thought it could have been a muzzle flash."

"Thank you Lynda. Mr. Garcia is there any we can get up there?"

"Sure come on."

As Mr. Garcia was leading toward an entry door Mr. Garcia was explaining on how difficult it would be to get a weapon into the garden, how there are metal detectors on all of the entrances and backpacks and large bags aren't allowed in. When Castle asked about the vendors and the janitorial staff and supplies and were there metal detectors on the exits, Kate thought Mr. Garcia would have a heart attack. On the way Castle suggested that Mr. Garcia take them to a door that would be accessible by a paying customer.

"All the access doors are locked to prevent access," said Mr. Garcia reaching for his keys.

"Excuse me," said Castle as he thumped the lock area with the side of his fist. When he pushed and the door opened, the shock on Mr. Garcia's face was evident.

"Gloves," hissed Kate, as she pulled gloves out of her coat pocket and started climbing the stairs.

"Sorry Detective," said Castle, "I didn't know if that would work."

When they got close to the area, Kate waved everyone back and walked slowly forward examining the grating and the rail. At one point she stopped, pulled out a plastic tie and attached a baggie to the rail. "There appears to be some metal scrapings here. It looks like the killer rested the gun barrel on the rail and shoot from here. What do you think Castle?"

"I think Esposito would say that this was a shot any hunter with a scope could make. The tough thing was the patience so that the clown would fall in front of the bull. "

" I think you are right. I'll give CSU a call. Perhaps they can find something useful on the door and here. Mr. Garcia could I impose and ask if one of your people could escort CSU?"

"No imposition Detective, they would have to do it anyway."

Kate made the phone call to CSU once they had returned to the ground floor and learned that none of the weapons tested was the murder weapon and the Officers were headed back to the MSG.

"Ok," said Kate, "what did your agent have to say?"

"Some good news and some exploration of options. The good news was that the studio picked up the option for the second Nikki Heat film. None of the other options are firm."

Then Kate's phone rang, it was Esposito.

**At the 12****th**

"Javier," said Ryan, "this guy is too clean to be a rodeo clown. No arrests, no misdemeanors, not evening a speeding ticket."

"You think he's a plant?"

"I don't know about that, but I would say federal fingerprints are all over this identity. Javier …suits. "

"Just great." They watched them go into the Captain's office. When the Captain looked their way Javier said, "I think I'll call Beckett."

"Kate, I'm here with Kevin and I have you on speaker. Where are you?"

"I'm still at the MSG with Castle; I've put you on speaker too. We've picked up the stuff and we think we have found the shooter's perch. Castle thinks it's a shot any hunter with a scope can make. The tricky part was the patience."

"Range?"

"One ten-maybe one-twenty."

"Then I probably would agree. Look I called because Ryan thinks the victim is too clean, and there are suits with the Captain. Heads up they are on their way."

"Detectives this is Marshal Jones and Marshall de Whitt. They will be taking over the rodeo clown case. Please provide your case material to them. Where's Beckett?"

"She's at the MSG. She picked up the data from Mr. Dawson and Mr. Garcia and may have discovered the shooters perch."

"Please have her return here with the data and not further contaminate my crime scene, " said Marshall Jones.

"Son of a bitch."

"Castle," hissed Kate.

Captain Gates fixed Marshall Jones with a stare, "I'm sure she will be here as soon as can."

"Captain I'm…"

"Save it Marshall. I'm sure my Detectives will give everything to you that they've gathered to date on the case." With that the Captain stormed back to her office. Esposito and Ryan secretly smiled when the telephone clicked and turned into a dial tone.

"Lunch," asked Castle?

"I need to head back. Come with?"

"I don't want to see those guys. Can you drop me at the library?"

"Sure"

By three o'clock the Marshalls had collected all of the Teams material and had departed the 12th.

I need some gym time, thought Kate. I hate losing a case. I'll take out my frustration on the bags instead of Castle. Well maybe I'll leave some for him. First I have to see the Captain.

"Sir, you got a minute?"

"Sure Detective. Sorry about your case."

"At least they took it before we really became invested in it. If the offer is still open, I was hoping you could carry me as 'On-Call' instead of out on days."

"Sure, your Team is up to speed on their recurring training needs; the paper work side is complete, so sure."

"Thank you Sir"

"Detective please teach your husband some phone manners, even though his comments were very very appropriate," added Captain Gates with a smile.

"Hey Castle you are swinging by and picking me up for date night aren't you? … It's a Steve McQueen double feature, 'Bullet' and 'Cincinnati Kid'. The best car chase scene and hand of poker every played….Ok See you."

**Chapter 5 Rick and Kate – a brief interlude**

Ever since they started dating Kate and Rick had tried to keep Friday night a movie date night. They enjoyed the new releases but always seemed to have more fun with the themed double headers that the Valencia featured. The movies, followed by burgers and shakes and the banter they exchanged helped them appreciate each other and life in general.

As they were cabing it to the Loft after the burgers and shakes, the late winter storm started to hit. The winds picked up and the sky was thick with snowflakes. "You know," said Kate, "I'm only on call for the next two days, so let's stop at the market and pick up anything special we might want. In the end they settled on ice cream and orange juice.

Later when they had changed into their house clothes they settled in front of the fire place. Kate had queued up several of their favorite light jazz mixes and Castle had poured Kate a glass of her favorite red wine and had poured himself a generous amount of his favorite single malt scotch. They sat close, thigh to thigh just enjoying the other's presence.

"You still haven't told about the rest of the meeting with your agent," Kate said.

"As I said the studio picked up the option for the second move. They also proposed to buy options for all of the books in the series, including the one that I just delivered."

"Why do I get the feeling that this piece of apparent good news isn't."

"The offer was contingent upon me agreeing to help write the screen plays. I don't want to write them. Besides I can't plan or schedule them. The writing would happen whenever they exercised the option. So no. She thinks it is a negotiating tactic and has prepared and fired off a counter offer."

"And the others?"

"As I said they were just trying things on for size."

"If one of them fit, what would I be looking at?"

"Kate if I took any one of them then I would not have the time to be your shadow anymore."

Kate felt like she had been kicked in the head by a bull on steroids. When her eyes looked with Castle's she could see that he didn't like the ideas, but he had to consider them. "What are they?"

"Two off the offers involved being a creative consultant for a TV series. I would have to live in LA for the shooting season. Another possibility they talked about was taking a year off from writing and doing the lecture tour circuit. They think I could do eight figures easy. I would be making all kinds of contacts and could use the in between times to work on whatever I wanted. The down side of that is the constant travel. In effect I would never be home."

"And the last one?"

"Books and screen plays for that special English gentlemen. I would have to move to the UK, at least for the screen plays and shooting session."

"Well we do know some people there," remarked Kate. "What about Nikki Heat and Black Swan."

"They think that Nikki is over exposed,…"

"No kidding, have you seen the cover art, of course you have, excuse me you were saying?"

"They think that Nikki is over exposed and additional books would not do well."

"So what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of kissing my wife and that the other stuff can look out after itself. We'll find a way to stay together."

"I like that plan," whispered Kate.

Kate woke up at her normal time started to get out bed, and then remembered she effectively had the day off. She needed to be reachable, but outside of that her time was her own. She listened to Castle's slow and steady rumble, and slowly smiled. How did we ever end up together love? What are we going to do now? Perhaps I should persuade you to follow your dream. I can quit the force and we can start our family. He would never let you do that, a voice inside her said. He knows your heart better than you do. If you couldn't be a cop it would kill the spark that is you. Trust him the same way he trusts you. You will find a way to stay together. Warm, comforted, and comfortable Kate drifted back to sleep. 'Kate' a familiar voice said, 'Castle needs to work on his baton skills. He'll save you both and afterward….'

For the second time today Kate woke up and looked at her husband. She stifled the impulse to touch him. He's almost awake, she sensed. Let him sleep a couple of more minutes. Breakfast will wake him up. The smell of the coffee and bacon will get him out of bed. Then you can see what I have planned for you today, she thought.

As soon as Kate started the coffee she heard the snarl in her mind that she associated with Castle being awake. A couple of more potatoes to peal then I will start the bacon thought Kate. The bacon was down and draining on the paper towels, the potatoes where well and their way to becoming hash browns, and the scrambled eggs were starting to coalesce when Castle appeared dressed once again in his favorite robe, but looking a lot more awake than the last time they meet for cocoa. "Hey," said Castle, "that smells good."

Kate smiled grabbed the coffee pot, poured Castle a cup, topped off her own, hesitated for a second and then filled a third cup. "Oh the shame of it all," teased Martha, "my son the unemployed genius."

"Morning Mother," Castle responded with a smile. "You always advised me to marry well, and I think I finally have. She's beautiful, she can cook, and she has a job. She can support us in our time of need."

"Good morning Katherine," laughed Martha," this is lovely. You two aren't going to laze about all day are you?"

"Not all day Mother," said Castle with a smile. "We will find something to do. Don't tell me you are going out in this?"

"Rehearsal, the kids need all of the practice they can get. The radio said it was four inches, with only a couple more due. The cabbies can handle it, so after breakfast I'll be off. Does your agent have anything lined up for you?"

"Just things I don't want to do."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm a writer Mother. I'm going to write."

Listening to the banter heartened Kate. Castle knew the writing business better than she did. If Castle wasn't worried, then she won't be. It's not like they needed the money. They lived well enough and could sustain this life style forever even if Castle never got another royalty check. The only issue in Kate's mind was keeping Castle physically, mentally and emotionally happy and healthy, and today and tomorrow we will work on the physical.

"Castle," Kate said, as they were doing the dishes, "we need to get you back to doing your baton exercises. It's been at least a couple of weeks since we have worked out together. I need to get you skilled enough so that I don't need to worry about you as much."

"I think so too," agreed Castle. "Don't worry about me writing. This was the best book ever. When it takes off Black Swan will come back around."

"I'm not," said Kate.

"Until then there are a couple of personal projects I want to start. I want to learn more about Kate and Karl. That may mean taking a trip to California."

"I would like that. Ok, that's what I'll save my days for. What is the other project?"

"I read Karl's book. It's a shame actually. The artistry of his calligraphy overshadows the beauty of his haikus. I'm going to try to write another five-seven-five book. It may not get done for a couple of years, but I'm going to try."

"Save a page for me," said Kate. "If Kate can write a poem for her man, then I am going to certainly try."

Lunge, parry, step, slash, and recover. "Faster Castle, you move like an old woman." Lunge, step, lunge, step, slash, step, and recover. "That's better, now again." She's a slave driver thought Castle. 'Whack!'

"Damn it Kate that hurt."

"Keep your hands up Castle when you recover back into the left high guard position your hands are too low. Now again."

Lunge, step, slash, slash, step lunge, step and recover.

"Good again."

Castle and Kate continued this dance for over an hour. 'He looked pretty god, thought Kate, 'but I'm not going to tell him that.' "Castle you need to do some work on your footwork. It looks like you are over striding. Shorten your stride a little. You have been practicing haven't you," said Kate with a smile.

"Yes," confided Castle. "I think I caught one of your bad habits. Except for last week I've been working in an hour or so every other day, but not at this pace," confessed Castle.

After their shared shower, the Castles adjourned for lunch, pure comfort food, chicken noodle soup and tuna fish sandwiches. That afternoon they each retreated into their own relaxation routines, for Castle his X-box and for Kate it was her guitar. Kate had to admit that she was nervous and self-conscious when Castle stopped playing his X-box and came over and listened. The day was perfect for both of them. Kate was able to decompress after recently closing an emotionally charged case, and the disappointment of having a case pulled by the US Marshals. For Castle just being with Kate after delivering the manuscript was restful enough.

Over dinner the conversation drifted back to the case they just got booted from. "Do you really think someone from his past killed Jason," asked Castle.

"No way to tell," said Kate. "and that is going to be the problem. When in a person in the program gets killed the Marshall's automatically think that it is related to the victim's past and take the case. The Marshall's aren't really known as a great investigative agency. Oh they are good enough but they are not the best. And the real crime is we won't get to investigate to see if we develop a case that is separate from the victim's past."

"Now we won't get a chance to start," said Castle.

After the dishes from dinner had been taken care of, the Castle's settled in to watch TV to their surprise and delight the third movie in the Thin Man series, 'Another Thin Man' was to be aired. At the end of the show Castle and Kate looked at each other and smiled. This time they didn't fall asleep and they didn't dream. "Castle," said Kate, "last Thanksgiving did we really dream about the Castleton's?"

"I don't know Kate. All I remember is something about the apartment and the name. What about you?"

"Just bits and pieces, insights, like I've been here before. Sometimes I think they are looking out for us."

"Me too. Do you think, they would mind," said Castle with a sly grin, "if I gathered my wife in my arms and took her to bed?"

"This Kate would love that the other Kate is own her own."

When Kate woke she stretched out and reveled in the fact that it was Sunday and she didn't have to get up just yet. As she stretched her senses, she realized that Castle was not in bed with her. Momentarily panicked Kate sat up and looked around. She saw that Castle's robe was missing and the bedroom door was slightly ajar. As see was starting to dress she heard footsteps approaching, 'breakfast in bed?' thought Kate. Hopping back into bed, Kate pretended to be asleep.

"Morning Love," said Castle as he brought a tray in for Kate.

"Morning Castle, what did I do to deserve this?"

"For just being you," smiled Castle.

After breakfast and dishes, they shared a shower prior to dressing for church. Kate remembered the first time she came to church as a Detective wearing her gun, and the disapproving looks she got from some of the parishioners. Frustrated Kate gently lashed out, 'I know you don't like guns here, but I need to be here. So help me. Prey that I do not have to draw my weapon. If I have to draw it, prey that I do not have to shoot. If I have to shoot prey I do not have to kill.' And she was gratified to hear 'of course we acceptance and gratitude. It was these looks that helped Kate appreciate the people she served and protect.

After church the Castle's usually went to Tony's, an Italian restaurant. Tony's is the stereotypical Italian restaurant. Tables packed close together. Each table covered with a red and white checkered table cloth, the air smelling faintly of garlic and fine wine, the sound of friends laughing and talking, and the food was outstanding. The first time Castle brought her here, Kate was amazed at the number of high ranking members of the different crime families that were eating here. They all seemed to be aware of each other, were very cordial and all of them seemed to know Castle and greeted him with genuine warm. When pressed, Castle responded, "They let me listen to their stories. When I use them, I change them around a little bit and they love it. Also I have never betrayed a confidence."

Kate clearly remembered the looks on their faces when Castle introduced her as 'Detective Kate Beckett.' They ranged from shock, surprise, a mild amusement, too outright hostility. She pretended not to hear, when on her way to the Ladies Room, she overheard…"Really Ricky a cop?"

"Gino are we looking at the same woman?"

"Ok she has a fine ass, so what?"

"Her ass, is the least fine thing about her."

"OK she is looker, but a cop?"

Kate smiled when she recalled the grilling she got from IA when they read her contact report about meeting some of the patrons. "….you mean you spent an hour listening to these wise-guys talk and you didn't learn anything?"

They had no sense of humor, for when Kate answered their question with, "Oh I learned that Tony's five cheese lasagna is the best in the five boroughs," none of them were not smiling.

Gino rose to greet them as they approached. As always he was dressed conservatively, but there was no doubting the quality of his suit. Amanda, his third wife, looked very much the trophy wife, mid –twenties, blond, and her dark blue dress fit her slim form perfectly. Karen, his youngest by his second wife, thought Castle was a dark haired beauty who favored her mother in both her height and her eyes

"Ricky, please join us, here sit next to Crystal, Detective here," as he held a chair next to Amanda.

"Gino," said Kate, "when I come to Tony's I stop being a Detective for a while. When I get out of the car I become just Mrs. Castle. I'm here with my husband to eat the fine food and listen to the great stories. I won't become a Detective again until we get back home."

"I see you are still carrying and I'm sure your badge is not far away."

"You know Castle is trouble bound don't you? He attracts trouble the same way honey attracts bears. When it comes I want to be sure that I'm with him and prepared," said Kate with a smile but with the eyes of lioness protecting her cub.

"Ah, even though you say nothing you still write about us."

"Gino, I've got to keep the clowns downtown busy somehow, and besides I really don't won't them coming here and spoiling my lunch," said Kate with a smile.

"Ricky when you first introduced us I thought you were nuts, but now I see why you married her. As for you young lady I have no idea why you married this loser."

"He has his uses," smiled Kate.

"Ah the salads, I took the liberty of ordering for you, Chicken Florentine and the Lasagna for Kate."

"Gino if I didn't know better I would say you were keeping track of us," said Castle with a grin he didn't mean.

"Only looking out for my friends," said Gino, "and speaking of that I have a proposition for you that I think you would like, but that can wait until after we eat. Enjoy." Kate felt left out of the conversation,

Finally over the after lunch coffee Gino began. "Ricky we know you are between projects right now. The idiots at Black Swan going to give you a new contract into after the book you just finished goes ballistic. I expect you to take to the cleaners by the way. The other projects aren't to your liking and the one you might take has a significant disadvantage."

"Gino I'm not even going to ask how you know these things," said Castle as he reached out and grabbed Kate's hand. "You have got my attention so you might as well continue."

"You know from some of the stories that this four block area is sort of neutral ground. What we want you to do is to write the story of how this came about."

"If I remember correctly a lot of blood was spilt. What if some of the people don't want the story to be written? Also why me? I'm a novelist not a historian."

Gino with a long look at Kate said, "This was an unambiguous decision for the executive council. Why? You are a meticulous researcher and when you write the characters come alive. That's what the council wants, the people portrayed as people, not soulless criminals."

"I know I am going to offend a son or daughter. What if they come looking for me," said Castle with a sidelong look at Kate.

"The council has made it known that any action against you will be met with the full force of the council. There is not a hitter alive that will take that contract, nor a family dumb enough to consider it. Look Ricky you are probably going to write some unfavorable things about my Dad. So what he got the job done. I can live with it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, as long as what you write considers the things he did to set up this neutral territory and his subsequent acts to keep it neutral, yeah I can live with it."

"So I need to stay on point, what kind of help do you have for me?"

"I can give you old books and records, and grant you access to more. Also I can give you a list of names and phone numbers. They will not refuse your call."

"Ok, let's say I did decide to write this. Does the council approve it before I publish it? Does it even get published?"

"When you are done, you will provide me with fifteen copies. I will distribute them, get comments, you edit and revise like you normally do and then republish. If we like it we will take it to one of our publishers for a limited run, less than one hundred. We will ask that you autograph them. Then you are free to market the manuscript to anyone."

"Gino can I tell you tomorrow? I want to talk with Kate."

"Ricky I would take it as a personal favor if you take this job, and I can guarantee that as long as you write about neutral ground nothing will come back on you or your lady."

"Castle do you want to do this," asked Kate?  
"Yeah, the stories, but what if I step on toes, that could get us killed."

"That's what the first review is for, and besides I'm going to play editor on this one."

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Gino what is the time frame?"

"Six months to the first draft. Another three to produce the final."

"Ok," said Castle with his eyes totally on Kate, "When do I start?"

"A package will be delivered tomorrow morning."

"Great"

"Ricky, you never asked about payment."

"I didn't think I had to."

"Twenty-five percent now, another twenty-five after the draft and the balance on delivery of the signed books?"

"Deal," said Castle as he reached for his wine glass.

**At the Loft**

As they changed out of their Sunday clothes Kate said, "Castle lets go for a walk."

"Its cold outside."  
"Not that cold. We could use the exercise and we need to talk."

Outside the late winter storm had blown out to sea and the air had warmed up enough to start to melt the snow, making it ideal for snowball fights and snowmen. As they walked through the park Kate twice had to restrain Castle from taking sides in the snowball fights. Even she couldn't prevent him from helping a pair of six-year olds build a snowman. After a couple of minutes even she was lifting the kids so that they could put the smile on the snowman's face. Seeing the joy on all of the kids' faces, the little and the one big made Kate's day.

On the way back to the Loft Castle finally asked, "Kate why did you jump in like that at Tony's? Why do you want me to write this book?"

"Do you want to do the book?"

"Yes, it's a change of pace but it should be interesting, and it could be dangerous."

"I have my reasons for wanting you to do the book," replied Kate, "and all of them are selfish. The cop in me wants to read the stories."

"Kate you can't use the material. They will know."

"I know. I don't expect to see anything 'relevant' for today. If there is anything please hide it from me."

"Deal, what are your other reasons?"

"For a year I get to keep you home and with me. You may have to travel to do the interviews I can live with that, but I don't have to worry about you being in LA or the UK. I don't want to be separated from you. If it happens we will work it out, but we have delayed it a year. This type of writing will stretch you a little. I think it will be good for you. The last reason is I want to help you more with your writing. Perhaps I could edit?"

"Kate I love you. I will let you read for comment and content, but I'm going to use a professional editor ok? I want you read to my stuff and tell me when it doesn't make sense, but the job of an editor goes way beyond that. …. I promise I will try to make you more involved with my writing ok?"

"Deal," Kate whispered.

After the walk Kate put Castle through his paces in another workout. 'Slave driver', thought Castle.

'He is getting good,' thought Kate. At the end of the session, both were sweaty, and gasping for breath. "You know what one of the perks is for working out at home is don't you Castle? Showers"

"Showers?"

"You know the place people go to clean up. Come on and I will show you," said Kate with a tired smile as she reached out and grabbed Castle's hand.

The rest of the day was spent in the accomplishment of normal domestic activities, dinner, and then TV. When Kate saw the reminder for the Knicks game she knew she had lost Castle for the next couple of hours. 'It's ok' she thought. 'It has been a good weekend, and later I am sure I will have his undivided attention.'

**Chapter 6 Between Times**

**At the 12****th****.**

"Hey Lanie," said Kate, "I know the Marshalls took everything but do you remember what type of bullet killed the clown?"

"A hollow point and I don't think they will be able to match it with anything. It really was fragmented. Tox screen was negative by the way. How was your weekend?"

"Great, no case, no book deadlines, just us. Yours?"

"Just us," said Lanie, and Kate could sense her smile over the phone. "It was a quiet weekend, no calls. I guess the storm kept everyone inside and out of trouble."

"Which means tomorrow will be a mess," offered Kate.

The routine of the office was broken when Castle called.

"Hey Castle," said Kate.

"The package came from Gino, four good size boxes of materials, and my fee. Kate Gino gave us a check for five hundred thousand and an envelope of cash for expenses."

"That's a two million dollar book deal with residuals."

"Yeah, and the names, there is no why these guys would see me without this introduction. This could be awesome," gushed Castle. "I'm going to characterize this stuff and try to get before I go see them. A lot of the records are from the 1940's and 1950's."

The next day at the 12th began with suits arriving to talk with Captain Gates, and eventually "Beckett could you join us please," asked Captain Gates. "Commander Grimes – Organized Crime, Captain Isles – Gang Task Force, and Captain Dogun IA, gentlemen Detective Beckett."

"Detective" began Commander Grimes, "every couple of weeks you file a Contact Report stating the you are at Tony's eating lunch after Church and present are several high ranking members of the NYC organized crime families."

"Yes," said Kate, "I thought it was my duty to report any and all contacts of this sort."

"Yes it is, but each of your reports you say that you overhear nothing of interest."

"Yes, they know I'm a Homicide Detective and they are guarded around me. They normally talk sports, or occasionally share a story about the old days. Again nothing that pertains to today."

"Your latest report says that they are hiring your husband to write a history of the area they call neutral ground, and that they will send over some records and points of contact."

"That's right they were delivered yesterday. He hasn't finished organizing them yet. I know they start in the late 1940's and the newest record that I saw was 1975. Except for murder any crimes described in the records are beyond the statute of limitations, and even if they pulled the trigger and committed the murder they would be in their late fifties or early sixties by now."

"We would like you to bring us the records," said Captain Isles.

"Sir, I don't think I could do that, at least not without a warrant," replied Kate. "They represent material entrusted to my husband from his client. Without a warrant I don't see how I can just take them," said Kate.

"You said that Castle was going to go out of town to interview some folks, what if we came in and copied the files while he was out of town?"

"That's not going to happen for several months. Castle is going to work through the material, to know what questions to ask before he does the interviews. He is very good with the details as well as the big picture. I am also sure that there is nothing in the material that talks about today's operations."

"What makes you say that," asked Commander Grimes?

"Gino knows that I write Contract Reports and so far I have reported hearing nothing. So I expect that he will expect me to write up the meeting and the writing opportunity for Castle. He will know you guys will want the files. If you want them then get a Warrant." When Kate read the look of failure on their faces she understood. They had tried and failed.

"I thought you were a team player Detective," said Captain Dogun.

"I am," replied Kate with a bit of an edge to her voice, "as long as the Team does not ask me to circumvent the law. Let me offer a compromise. I am going to read the files. If I find anything of importance relating to current operations I will tell you about it."

"It's not just about current operations," replied Commander Grimes, "it's about cold cases as well."

"Ok, give me a list of the cold cases so I know what to look for….Do we have a deal?"

"Give us the files," demanded Captain Isles.

"I can't," replied Kate firmly.

"Ok, we have a deal, you read the files and let us know if there is anything actionable, but if you screw this up I will have your ass," said Commander Grimes.

"Commander," said Kate with a hint of a smile, "for the record, my ass is and will always remain Castles. Are we done here?"

The rest of the day at the 12th was uneventful.

**At the Loft**

When Kate got home she heard the sounds of an argument coming from Castle's office. "Let me get this straight," said Castle's agent, "you took a contract…"

"More like a commission actually, which I am paying you your percentage."

"…you took a commission to write a book about the mob."

"Isn't it great, they are providing the source material, the contacts, all I have to do is write the narrative!"

"Honey, please tell me you tried to talk him out of it," said the agent as Kate entered the room. The agent was still wearing her unbuttoned coat, had her gloves in her hand and looked furious.

"No, in fact I encouraged him."

"Great, I have two lunatics to deal with. You have a book deal without a contract…..," she said as she threw up her hands in disgust.

"Actually we will have a contract. Gino is sending it to you tomorrow morning."

The news about a contract seemed to settle her down, "Ok, they are giving you a commission worth two million to write a narrative about this so called neutral territory. The narrative is due within a year, and if they agree you can market the manuscript with all rights?"

"Essential yes," said Castle.

"OK, anything else I can do for you?"

"I'm going to need an editor that won't get squeamish about mob violence. Some of the stuff that I've read I'm going to have to put in like 'so-in-so' ordering a hit on 'so-in-so' and the hit must be messy because they want to leave a clear message. Kate the guy ordering the hit has been dead for at least twenty years and those that got hit have accepted it as the proper response."

"Sheri is a freelancer. She worked with you on your last Heat novel for Black Swan; I'll ask if she is interested."

"That would be good; we have a good working history."

"Castle thanks for the heads up. I'll have our lawyers look at the contract tomorrow and see if they have any objections. I'll have Sheri give you a call and we can work out a contract with her."

"Good thanks for coming over."

"Rick, I know you didn't like some of the things we presented, but you didn't have to go out and find work on your own."

"He didn't", said Kate. "They ambushed us at lunch on Sunday."

"I've already got a good story here. I can see how I am going to construct it and I'm pretty sure that the narrative can almost write itself. I really don't think I'm going to need the whole year."

"Famous last words. Talk with you tomorrow after we read the contract," the agent said as she was exiting the loft.

"And how was your day," asked Castle?

"Nothing much, a batch of guys from Organized Crime, the Gang Task Force, and IA want me to steal Gino's files for them. How are you coming by the way?"

"Pretty good. I've got all of the titles, year written, and several of the key words describing the content loaded into the data base. Contacts in another database. Now I start reading for content and people. Kate on a different subject, there are several files that mention Karl Castleton."

"Really," said Kate, her eyes suddenly big and shinning, "I think I would like to read them."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them they were neither my, nor your property and if they wanted them, then they need to get a Warrant."

"Great," Castle sighed.

"The reason that they asked is that they already got turned down for the Warrant," said Kate, "so everything is going to be ok. Now are you going to help with dinner or what," asked Kate as she walked toward the bedroom to change.

**At the 12****th**

The next two days was business as usual for a Homicide Team without a case. Even though they were caught up there always seemed to me some additional paperwork to fill out, a new technique or procedure to read about and of course they made time to spend in the gym and on the range. It was the middle of the morning when dispatch called. They had caught a case.

Castle arrived late at the crime scene. When he had got Kate's call he was just finishing up his workout. He seemed to have picked up one of Kate's habits. Before he married Kate he would not have considered working out, let alone in the middle of the morning. He had to admit that the mid-morning workouts made him feel great and actually helped him writing. It wasn't like he was wasting his time. The ideas that he got while on the rowing machine were great. He also used to time to play out various dialogues in his mind. The result was when he sat down and started writing he was more focused and got a lot more accomplished. The fact that he felt and looked better was just a pleasant plus.

Getting out of the elevator on the fifth floor of the apartment building that had definitely seen better days, Castle immediately noticed the looks on Officers and Rand and Gonzales's faces. "Bad," he asked?

"Yeah," said Officer Rand, "someone used a bat, cane or something and beat a mother and her little daughter to death."

"It looks like the mother died trying to protect her daughter," added Gonzales. "When I looked all I could see was my wife and daughter. I want to be around when we catch this guy."

"Any leads," asked Castle?

"We are just starting the canvas, but the neighbors heard an argument between the victim and her sometime boy-friend. One of the neighbors saw him leave the apartment. We don't have a name yet, just a very basic description."

"Beckett and the guys will catch this guy. I know they absolutely hate child killers."

"Castle, if Beckett needs backup or anything when they go to pick up this guy, remember us ok," asked Officer Rand?

"I'll remind her. I think you will have a better shot by talking with the Watch Commander."

As Castle ducked under the yellow crime scene tape and entered the apartment, he could feel the sorrow radiating from his friends and colleagues. Esposito and Ryan were talking with a neighbor and Kate was talking with someone who appeared to be the buildings superintendent. Nodding to Kate, Castle walked into the bedroom and what he saw stopped him in his tracks. He saw Dr. Perlmutter pulling the zipper closed on a body bag for the little girl. Her mother was in the other open body bag, and it looked like her head had been repeatedly bashed in, and there were blood and brain parts everywhere. The scene was so horrific that all Dr. Perlmutter could say was "Castle," instead of his normal somewhat playful banter. Castle was speechless. He stood still for a least a minute, his eyes moving from the daughter to the mother and the general horror of the room. Finally he felt a presence beside him, Kate.

"Dr. Perlmutter said she has defensive wounds," said Kate. "When we got here she was curled around her daughter trying to protect her." When Castle turned to look at her she continued, "We have a description. We are going to get this guy."

"Kate," said Castle obviously fighting for control, "Officers Rand and Gonzales want a piece of this guy."

"I know they told me."

"What's next?"

"We complete the canvass, and we find out everything we can about the guy. Then we go get him."

"Do we know why?"

"No. None of the neighbors had a clue either. They all liked her and wondered what she saw in him. Two of them are going downtown to talk with a sketch artist. Someone who could do this is probably within the system. We will get a name and then we will get him."

Back at the 12th, the police artist sketch was turned quickly into a name, Todd Reynolds, and the name quickly yielded a rap sheet and a location. "This guy has a history of domestic violence," said Ryan. "In addition he has several armed assaults, and charged with murder, but was never convicted…. He is the victim's brother."

"Do we think he is dumb enough to go back to his place," asked Castle?

"Don't know," said Detective Beckett, "but that is the place we start to look for him. Captain when we go I would like some backup."

"Agreed," said Captain Gates with a glance at Castle, "Officers Rand and Gonzales and Johnston and Hastings will meet you at the assembly point for a tactical briefing. Take this guy down, but do it safely," emphasized Gates with another look at Castle.

"There is a dinner on Rose which is five blocks away. Cop cars meeting there will not raise any eyebrows, something about 'the best doughnuts in the five boroughs,'" said Esposito.

"Ok get the word to our folks to meet. Castle you stay here," said Kate, much to the surprise of the Boys.

With a shake of his head, Castle grabbed his coat and headed toward the elevator with the rest of the Team.

"What was that about," asked Kevin as he and Javier were in the car and heading toward the dinner? "Castle has been with us on numerous occasions, and only once was he an idiot and that was early on. The rest of the time he is invisible, and he has proven he has Beckett's back on numerous occasions."

"Must be the marriage thing," said Esposito with a sigh. "Kate will still make him sit in the car," continued Javier.

"That almost never works," replied Ryan. "I've lost count of the number of times we've left him in the car to keep out of trouble, only to have trouble find him."

"Yeah you would think that she would learn that the best way to keep Castle safe is to keep him by her side." The rest of the ride to the diner was spent in silence.

"Castle, …" began Kate.

"Kate I am your partner, I belong by your side."

"This guy is dangerous."

"All the more reason for me to be with you."

"No, I won't risk it."

"Kate,..."

"Castle, you know my rules. They haven't changed since the first time you shadowed me. If we are going into a dangerous situation you sit," said Kate in an emotionally charged voice.

"Got it," echoed Castle. "I haven't told you I loved you yet today, so don't get yourself shot before I do ok?"

"Deal," whispered Kate with a smile that slowly dissolved into her game face. The Huntress was about to enter the fray.

At the diner the lay of the land was unveiled and the game plan was quickly established, Beckett, Esposito, Ryan, Johnson and Hastings would breach the suspect's apartment. Rand would watch the entrance and maintain radio contact with Gonzales who would watch the fire escape. After the initial breach, both Johnson and Hastings would make radio contact with the other two officers. Castle was assigned to the bench.

Castle watched the deployment of the police from his seat in Kate's cruiser with mixed emotions. I had no doubt that the guy was dangerous, but he always felt that his place was by Kate's sides no matter what. He was having second thoughts about sharing with Kate the manner of Karl's death when he saw Officer Rand relax and go into the apartment building. Either they got him or no one was home, thought Castle. She will call me when she needs me, thought Castle, as he looked at his phone. A movement caught Castles' attention. It was Todd.

Texting Kate, 'Todd on way into the building lobby, don't' see Rand', Castle got out of the cruiser and hurried toward the front entrance. Entering the building he saw no sign of Officer Rand, and the elevator door closing. If they don't know he's coming and he comes up behind them they could be in trouble, thought Castle as he raced up the stairs toward the third floor.

As Castle exited the stairs on the third floor, he saw the leg of Todd disappear around the corner, must have stopped on the second floor, thought Castle. Approaching the corner, he stripped off his Writers Vest and made sure that the baton was in his hand. Turning the corner Todd was maybe twelve steps ahead of him, slowing down as he approached an open door and reaching behind him to pull a gun out of the small of his back. Castle saw him stop look around the corner of the apartment then step forward.

"Hey Buddy," yelled Castle, "Have you seen Beckett?"

'Castle,' thought Kate also hearing is growl in her mind, 'what is he doing here?' Turning she saw Todd in the doorway with a raised gun in his hand and his head snapping back toward the sound of Castle's voice. Her vision was cut off when Officer Hastings stepped in front of her. In her minds' eye she could visualize Castle's footsteps, she could hear the 'sprung' as the baton deployed; the swish as Castle swung, the meaty smack when it hit and the crash when the gun hit the floor. She could visualize Castle's slide-step and lunge into the solar plexus as she heard Todd groan. With her gun drawn, Kate sidestepped Officer Hastings and advanced on Todd. After kicking the gun away, handcuffing the prisoner, handing him off to Officer Johnson, Detective Beckett turned to Castle and said, "I thought I told you to stay in the car."

"Kate I…"

"You could have been shot."

"Kate I…"

"Where's your vest?"

"Around the corner, Kate…"

"Where's officer Rand? Why didn't you stay in the cruiser?"

"Kate I…"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Kate I…" When Kate finally stopped Castle, with a nod to the Boys said, "I'll be outside."

A moment later Kate regained her composure and saw the looks she was receiving from her Team. "Officer Johnson, please be sure to read him his rights and take him to the precinct for processing. Ryan please call CSU to sweep this place. Officer Hastings a word please."

Officer Hastings followed Kate deeper into the apartment, "Hastings, when we heard Castle's voice you stepped in front of me inside of going after the murderer. Why? Is it because you told Castle that you had my back?"

"Yes Detective."

"Ok,… Next time the best way to watch my back is to try to neutralize the threat. Ok?"

"Yes Detective….Kate what you did to Castle was…"

..wrong. I know. I acted badly. I need to apology to him and my Team. Call Rand and Gonzales, tell them we got the bad guy and to meet us out front. "

"Yes Detective."

When Kate rejoined her Team, Officer Johnson was present, waiting for his partner.

"Guys," said Kate, "I need to apologize…"

"All I saw," said Officer Johnson, "was a Team leader worrying about the troops; nothing more or less." With accompanying nods from Esposito and Ryan Kate knew she hadn't lost the Team's respect and she had the hardiest apology to make, to Castle.

When Kate got outside she confronted Officer Rand and learned that he went inside the building to use the restroom. 'A good plan, enough people, good deployment, all foiled by the need for a biology break,' thought Kate with a slight sense of humor. Looking around Castle was nowhere in sight. When Castle failed to answer the phone Kate got anxious.

Back at the 12th, Todd confessed to killing before the ballistic data came back, and is too often the case, the route cause for the murder was money. When Captain Gates heard the arrest summary she was not amused by Officer Rand's trip to the bathroom. Together Kate and the Boys managed to convince the Captain not to discipline the officer just note it as a counseling session. Reluctantly she agreed. "Detective Beckett a word please."

"Yes Captain?"

"Castle?"

"I lost it, but after everything was over."

"I heard. Kate I can't afford to have personal feelings come between you and your duty."

"Of course not Sir. I never have a problem staying focused during the operation. It's afterwards when Castle is / was in danger and there was nothing I could do to prevent it. I think sitting him out is still the right thing to do if I think the going will be dangerous. When he is with me I'm fine. When he is not, I just feel helpless, frustrated, and glad that he is still alive. Today I took it out on him, I'll make it right."

"Good. I heard how you handled Hastings that was excellent."

"Thank you Sir. I'll not outburst like that again."

"See that you don't. Good Job Detective, you and your Team including Castle," said the Captain with a slight smile.

"Thank you Sir, I'll pass it on."

On the third call into voice mail Kate got desperate. 'Castle please tell me where you are,' she texted.

"Library' was the immediate response.

'Library' thought Kate. 'Of course, when I'm troubled I run to the park, Castle runs to the library.'

"Guys," said Kate, "Could you finish up? I've got some fences to bend."

"Sure" echoed the Boys.

**At the Library**

Kate tried not to run as she walked through the library towards the place where she first handcuffed Castle, the place where she met him after he had escaped the police after 3XK had framed him, the place she hoped to find her husband. As she was walking down the steps she spotted him sitting at the table with a couple of books open in front of him. He looked up and when their eyes met Kate felt herself smile. She had to break eye contact to navigate around a sign. Looking back up she saw that he had stood up, walked toward her and was waiting with his arms outstretched. She flew into his arms with as much dignity as she could manage. "I'm sorry Castle," she whispered.

"Forgiven," said Castle as he returned the hug, and guided Kate to a chair, never letting go of her arm. "You were just telling me that you love me, but I was to deaf to listen," explained Castle. "I was expecting a hero's welcome and all I heard was my wife telling me that I am an idiot, but that was not what she was saying. She was also saying that she loved me."

"You do have a wonderful imagination," teased Kate with her eyes sparkling.

"Have I told you I love you today," asked Castle?

"Yes," replied Kate, "a couple of hours ago when you prevented a killer from getting the drop on us, but I always like it when you ask the question." By now there behavior had drawn the attention of several of the elderly librarians. Neither one of them was about to confront one of their more successful and generous patrons, and his beautiful wife, and besides it was touching.

Early the next morning as Kate was stumbling toward consciousness she heard a familiar voice in her mind, 'Kate you did it! Your both safe! You did it'

'Kate,' thought Beckett. Kate relaxed and tried to let the dream come to her. In a moment she was able to visualize Kate Castleton's face.

'You did it Kate. You taught Castle enough to keep you both safe. You guys are going to make it. You are going to be great. Just be careful.'

'Thanks', thought Kate. As she looked she saw Kate look behind Kate, her eyes start to glow and a huge smile form on her face.

'Just love him' was Kate's last thought.

Kate awoke with a sigh, craned her neck to look at the alarm clock, forty-seven minutes until the alarm goes off. I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes. Instead she stretched her senses and heard Castle breathing, not his usual deep sleep rumble, but something lighter, like he was awake. Carefully rolling over she saw Castle wide awake and watching her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Kate replied in early morning huskiness that was pure Kate.

Kate captured Castle's hand after he had reached out and moved some hair away from her face. "Much better," he said. "Kate, I had another dream, well dream scene actually."

"Me too," replied Kate.

"Where Kate / Karl said we would be alright," they said together.

After several moments, "we have some time before the alarm goes off," offered Kate.

"We could try for the perfect wake-up call," responded Castle.

"What's that?"

"That's where you, I, and the alarm clock all…"The rest of the explanation was interrupted by a kiss.

In the shower afterwards Kate reflected, 'it wasn't the perfect wake-up call, but certainly the best way to start the day. I can take some extra time I got the WILE (Women In Law Enforcement) quarterly breakfast this morning, unless I have a case, so additional shower time with Castle a definite plus.'

At the breakfast Kate met up with Lanie. "I know that look girl, that's the well sexed look. So that's how you made up with Castle. Javier told me about the little dust up you two had yesterday. Sex is nice, but is not the best way to solve problems."

"Yes, No, Lanie wait. The sex this morning was great, but it had nothing to do with yesterday's problem. We had resolved that before diner. This morning was more like we're glad to be alive."

"Something else is going on between the two of you I know it," said Lanie.

Over breakfast Kate quietly told Lanie about Kate and Karl. "Just my luck," said Lanie with a smile, "my two best friends are sharing a friendly delusion. As Castle thought about using Kate's maiden name when he was doing a search for her books?"

The Speaker for the Breakfast was Captain Gates. She talked about female team leaders and their importance as role models for the up and coming generation. Several times Kate felt herself start to blush as the Captain described some of the things she was doing with her Team. 'The Captain sees a lot more than just my team,' thought Kate, but still the words were still nice to hear.

At the 12th, the team finished up the Todd Reynolds case file and began the task of trying to remain sharp between assignments.

**Chapter 7 Act II A Clown Falls Down**

So the Circus is coming to Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum for a week long stay, with two shows on Saturday and a special performance on Saint Patrick's Day, read the clown killer. I'm busy on Saint Patrick's Day, but I am free on Saturday. This time we will see if the show must go on, she laughed to herself.

The killer bought four tickets using four different credit cards and four different names, two for reconnaissance she thought and two for the main events.

It was Saturday afternoon; she had done her reconnaissance well. Her perch was practically invisible to anyone on the floor. Her ingress and egress routes were redundant and would not attract attention. 'This is for my niece and my daughter. One for each,' she thought as she climbed into her perch. 'You killed them and now it's my turn. I doubt any of you Clowns will recognize me when I take off my clown mask. Come on into the ring little man, when you fall down after getting out of the car, I will be sure that you stay down.' In her 'grays' she was invisible, perched as she was in the rafters. Her rifle was suppressed. No one would hear it over the crowd noise. No one would notice the flash. She was patient. The Clown car came into the ring, she lined up her shot, and he opened the door, tripped and fell. The shot hit him center mass, less than a half an inch away from the center of hisheart. The hollow point exploded and he was dead before he hit the ring's floor. She quickly broke down and stored her weapon and was back in her seat with her hot dog and soda before the act realized that there was a dead clown in their midst. 'I do hope they decide to do the evening show,' she thought, 'this is so entertaining,'

The Circus dedicated the evening's performance to the fallen clown. She dedicated the kill to her daughter. The fall of the second Clown went like clockwork. The fools had not closed off access to her perch, so it was like literally shooting Clowns in a barrel. She hated to leave her weapon behind, but she did not want to chance some kind of real inspection occurring on her exiting the show. She has others and it was a small price to pay for such a fine weekend's entertainment. When they finally found where she placed it, its implications could provide entertaining reading in the paper.

While the murder of two clowns in Nassau county barley made the 'Times', they peaked the interest of Kate and her Team. When the first report came in, the Team noted the similarities between the case they lost and this one and Esposito joking asked Kate if Castle had an alibi. Smiling Kate called a Castle, "Hey, I'm here with Espo and Ryan and we were wondering where you were at around one-thirty this afternoon."

"At the market buying salmon for dinner. You are going to be home at your normal time right? Why the question? Do I need an alibi?"

"A clown was killed in Nassau county today. Same MO as the case we lost," offered Esposito, "and considering…"

"No I was here working on my new book project. It's proving to be interesting and enlightening," said Castle, "and by only alibi is the bank card charge at the store. Do you guys think that there is a connection? Will you get the case back?"

"Slow down Castle," laughed Kate, "we are going to ask for the data because we are curious and do not have an active case. Outside of that who knows. Salmon. Ok what's up?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Normal time?"

"Ok, Yes. I'll call if it changes," replied Kate.

"Salmon," asked Kevin?

"Salmon is what Castle cooks when he needs to apologize or wants something. Since I can't think of a thing that he needs to apologize for, he must want something. Oh, he is a great cook," added Kate with a flourish.

When Kate entered the Loft she could hear Martha laugh and say, "James that story is funny."

"Dad," Kate said as she entered deeper into the Loft.

"Kattie," said Jim as the embraced. When Kate took a step back she saw her father a little older, hair a little grayer, his eyes still full of strength, wisdom, and compassion. He was obviously in fine health and was here to visit.

"You jerk," said Kate with tears of laughter in her eyes, "you never told me my Dad was coming to dinner."

"Must have slipped my mind, right after you called to check on my alibi. Any way you know your Dad has open invitation. I just called to remind him of it. He was free, so here we are," smiled Castle.

A quick glance told Kate that this was going to be a candlelight dinner and she was way underdressed. Kate quickly returned wearing dove gray slacks with a low cut pale green silk blouse, and the emerald necklace that she had come to love, not only for its symbolism, but for its beauty.

Castle's dinner was excellent, and the dinner conversation stayed on Jim's cases, Castle's current book project, and of course the Yankees. Castle hoped that half the promises that Kate and Jim made for game dates would hold, and he would try to make it so. 'I miss my Dad,' Castle thought, 'there is no way I am going to let Kate and Jim miss out on each other.'

After Jim and Martha had said their good nights, and Kate and Rick took care of the dishes, they settled in on the couch, "Having my Dad over for dinner was nice, but what's up Castle," asked Kate? "You only cook salmon on occasions that you need to apologize for or want something, so what's up?"

"Nothing, really. Note to self, find something else to cook for Kate. I don't think I have anything to apologize for and all I want is for you to be with me," said Castle in an extremely sincere voice.

'Ok,' thought Kate 'perhaps I'm over analyzing.' "How's the book coming?"

"Good, I'm through all of the documents. Kate there is nothing about current operations in the files. The last entry is dated in 1982. I've started the outline and written some introductory text. I'll change it of course, but it's a good place holder. I'm going to need to start visiting people, maybe as soon as three weeks…. You on Call or have Station duty tomorrow?"

"Station, I'll still meet you at church. You aren't going to Tony's afterwards are you?"

"Not without you."

"Good answer…Castle, Do you really want to write this book?"

"Yes why?"

"I felt like a bullied you into it for my own reasons, not yours."

"Kate don't beat yourself up. This is a fun break the mold project. I'll be back to writing fiction in no time."

"That's just it. What about Nikki and the SPECIAL English gentleman?"

"When the next Nikki hits the best seller list, Black Swan will be back, and I have Hamptons Heat ready to go. In a couple of months I'm going to submit a counter proposal to the special gentlemen guys, where I only do the books and not the screen plays. I don't know where they got the idea that I wanted to do the screen plays. They probably won't accept, but I'm going to keep trying. Have I told you I love you today, or how lovely you look?"

"No, I don't think you have," smiled Kate.

"Well then,…" but Kate's kiss stopped the discussion.

The next morning Kate woke up a little early, turned off her alarm and proceeded to get ready for work. After her coffee, she detoured into Castle's office as she was getting ready to leave. Pulling out a piece of paper she wrote

Castle something for your Five-Seven-Five book. I hope you like it.

**Have I told you I love you today?**

- **Yes you have**

Your smile, touch, eyes, voice

In the things you do for me

You make me feel loved!

**At the 12****th**

Kate was mildly shocked when she read the report about the second Clown killing at the circus. The report said that the same MO was used, and the killer killed the Clown who had the same role as the Clown she killed earlier. The report also said that the killer left the weapon behind. There was no mention of whether or not the weapon had a scope and a suppressor. The report also said that the weapon was found in the trailer of one of the star acts.

"It looks like we have a serial killer of clowns," said Esposito.

"I expect the FBI will take over the case," said Ryan. "I am dying to hear the profile they create for a serial clown killer."

"So far the killer has only killed clowns at major shows," said Kate, "what happens if he starts going after the small fray? How many potential targets does he have?"

"Corporate promotions," offered Espo.

"Visits to children's ward at the hospitals,' suggested Ryan.

"Several off-Broadway shows have clowns," added Espo.

"What about all the street performers," asked Kate?

"Tomorrow at the Saint Patrick's Day Parade," said Ryan.

"You are out of bounds Detectives," said Captain Gates, who was making a rare Sunday morning appearance. Captain Gates normally showed up near the end of the shift to get a feel of what happened and to be prepared for Monday. "We don't have a case, and you are probably right as soon as we do then the Feds will take it."

"Seriously Captain," said Esposito, "what type of person kills a clown?"

"An unhappy one I guess," replied the Captain. "Look, why you  
are waiting for the next case take a serious look at the recent unsolved cases. I don't care which team had it. Take a look. Let's try to find a case that we can clear. For the next hour or so the Team reviewed cases looking for something that didn't make sense, a thread unpulled, something that would give them a chance to find something new. So far the outlook was bleak.

As they broke for church Ryan called out, "Kate, Castle's pretty good at this sort of thing. Can you Shanghai him?"

"I'll try," replied Kate.

**At Church**

Whenever Kate was Detective Beckett she and Castle refrained from physical contact. The only exception was the church. Here, on his arm as they walked, and holding hands during the service just made sense. Kate arrived a little late, she found Castle with his back turned to the door talking with friends in the vestibule. She flowed to his side, grabbed his arm and received the biggest smile she had seen in a long time. 'What's this all about,' she thought. 'My poem. He must have liked my poem,' beamed Kate, as they said their goodbyes to their friends and proceeded into the Church.

After the service as Castle was walking Kate back to her cruiser, "I loved the poem you left me. It most definitely will be in the book."

"I'm glad you liked it. I'm still going to need another page."

"Take as many as you want, so far everything that I've written is garbage."

"Not everything," replied Kate. "There is one that I especially liked."

"Ok, one then," laughed Castle. "Anything interesting?"

"Two clowns were killed yesterday at the Circus, and we are reviewing cold cases. Why don't you come help us? What else are you going to do on this lousy spring day," asked Kate?

Castle looked at the low gray skies, felt the moisture in the wind, and decided that since he couldn't be at home with Kate then at least he could be with her at the precinct, and he would be reading unsolved cases. He might learn something.

"Ok, what do you want for lunch?"

"I have some soup we can make, and I brought a large salad, fixed the way you like it. We can share," offered Kate.

"Deal," said Castle with a gentle smile.

**At the 12****th**

After the normal banter between Castle and the Boys, Castle settled down to read some of the cold case files. After the third homeless person, and the seventh pop-n-drop Castle was about ready to scream, but still the seventh pop-n-drop, something wasn't right. Kate saw the look on Castle's face as he scooped up their coffee cups and headed into the break room. 'Maybe he has something,' she thought, 'I sure don't.'

Kate sipped her fresh coffee as she watched Castle reread the case file. When Castle pulled out the video CD's and headed into the video review area Kate grabbed her coffee and followed him in. They were quickly joined by Esposito and Ryan. After they had watched the video clips Castle restarted it and began his narration.

"Meet Mr. Jay Edwards. We see him getting out of a taxi near Belvedere Castle. Please notice that he is wearing a nice topcoat, hat, scarf, and gloves and carrying a briefcase. He works in Midtown South and lives in Soho, so what was he doing in Central Park at seven fifty-five PM on January 12th? No theory is part of the case file. Also no interview with the taxi driver is contained in the record."

"Kate do you think Tech can enhance the video enough to get a Medallion Number?"

"We can ask, go on."

"The victim was found at eight thirty-five PM, in a men's room at the Stone Cottage but without his coat, hat, scarf or briefcase. He was killed with a small caliber weapon from close range, near contact range. The coat and briefcase have never been found."

"You don't think this a pop-n-drop do you," asked Esposito?

"No"

"Why take the coat and stuff," asked Ryan?

"An exchange," offered Kate, "where the buyer and seller really don't know each other on sight so a description of the clothes, a meeting place and time, and perhaps a code phrase…."

"…Mr. Edwards got cold or had to use the rest room, and was followed when he went into the restroom. The killer shot him, moved him into a stall, took the victim's outwear and impersonated him at the meeting," concluded Castle.

"Which means that the killer knew either Mr. Edwards or the other party in the exchange," said Esposito. "The killer wanted what was being exchanged more than what was in the briefcase."

"There is no workup on the victim's business or personal life in the case file," said Castle. "From what I can see, the Team thought this was just another pop-n-drop in the park. It doesn't hold, because even though the killer took the wallet, he left the watch, ring and keys. The killer would have time to do a quick ransack of his place."

"From what I saw they didn't pull his phone or financial records," added Castle.

"The 12th,"said Ryan, "that was a crazy week. We had two cases ourselves."

"And we solved both," added Kate with a touch of pride. "Ok guys what do you think?"

"If the Captain wants us to look at a cold case to get our count up, let's give this one a shot. It's better than anything else that I read," said Ryan.

When Esposito nodded, Kate said, "OK we will run with this one, Guys, you start the personal and professional paper chase, I'll give the video to Tech, and start compiling an interview list for us to take a crack at tomorrow."

While everyone was off starting their tasks, Castle started preparing the murder board. When he had finished he stepped back and was surprised when he heard Captain Gates say, "OK Mr. Castle, what do we have?"

"Captain," Castle temporized as he saw the Team heading back into the bull pen.

Captain Gates followed Castle's gaze and nodded her head, with a slight smile once the Team had gathered, "continue."

"Captain, the victim, Mr. Jay Edwards, was killed in the restroom in the Stone Cottage on 12 Jan between seven fifty-five and eight thirty-five with a small caliber weapon. Our theory is that the killer used the victims coat, hat, etc. to impersonate him at a meeting where he exchanged the victim's briefcase for something else. At this stage we don't know what was in the briefcase or what was exchanged. There is sufficient detail present, the watch, rings, and keys to suggest that this was not a simple robbery."

"We are just starting to get the background information on the victim sir," added Kate. "What Castle didn't say was no background on the victim was included in the case file. Tomorrow we will go talk to his co-workers and his neighbors. It may take us a day or two to uncover his friends."

"None of us think this was a simple pop-n-drop Sir," said Ryan.

"It occurred on the 12th of January, that was in the middle of the crazy season Captain," said Esposito.

"May I see the case folder," asked the Captain. After a couple of minutes of reading, the Captain looked up and said, "Detectives, you may proceed."

It took longer than expected to assemble the background on the victim, and Kate did not want to start any interviews until she knew a lot more about the victim. On the evening of the sixteenth Kate thought the Team knew enough to go out and ask intelligent questions.

As they were leaving for the evening Esposito asked, "do you think the killer will hit the parade?" He could tell from the looks on his friends faces that they were thinking of the same thing. "Then we might have a fresh case tomorrow," he continued.

"Until the Feds take it," said Ryan with a glance at Kate.

"Until the Feds take it," echoed Kate.

**Chapter 8 Act III Clowns on Parade**

They killed my husband and performed as my daughter died, the assassin reminded herself as she sat, cramped in her perch. 'Today I will kill at least two more for you,' she thought. The rain had stopped but the weather was chilly, bordering on cold with the wind. The sky was gray and low. Even if they could get a chopper here they won't be able to see much. Her perch was ideal. From overhead she was protected by the rooftop air handlers. The elevated platform meant she did not have to be near the edge of the roof to get a clear shot. The building had four entrances and exits, all public, only one covered by a camera. Her field of view was excellent. The streamers the city had put on the lamp posts made an excellent wind gage. Her recon work had been more than sufficient. She knew the range to the foot and it was less than seventy-five yards. She knew if she waited for them to make the turn, the chance of a cross current was minimized. She was almost invisible from the street. All she had to do was wait for her prey to show up.

'Here they come," she told herself. 'Patience, two more for you my dears,' she thought. Wait for them. Shoot, reload, reacquire, shot, and scoot. In less than a minute, she had killed two Clowns, broken down her weapon and was on her way to the exit. 'Another flawless kill,' she thought. 'Two more down, and I won't stop until they are all gone,' she vowed.

Not quite so faultless, she had stepped in some water, and on the steps leading down, the investigators would find some shoe prints. That is if they arrived before they dried out.

"Castle don't you say one word of this to the guys," entreated Kate.

"You bet," said Castle trying to suppress a laugh.

Castle was sitting beside Kate in the cruiser and trying hard not to laugh. Kate had tried to take a short-cut to avoid the Saint Patrick's Day Parade and got caught in the parade traffic. Even if she put on the lights and siren they would still be sitting for a half hour or so until the parade cleared this road segment. Their trip to the victim's apartment building had been unenlightening. The neighbors that were home did not seem to remember him, and the doorman thought he remembered a girlfriend but didn't remember a name nor could he describe her. Earlier that day a uniformed team had retrieved his computer and phone from his parents. Neither of them knew how Esposito and Ryan were doing at the victim's company.

As it was they had a perfect seat to watch the parade. Caught in the traffic crunch, they did what everyone else was doing. They got out of the vehicle and went to the barricades to watch the parade. The cool weather had cut down on the crowd, but everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. When the clowns approached they exchanged looks.

"You don't think the Clown Killer will strike today do you," asked Kate?

"This is the next opportunity, so yes," affirmed Castle. "The route is so long, he could choose a perch anywhere."

"If he strikes let's hope it is with a gun, a bomb would cause too many civilian casualties," said Kate.

"It will be a gun," said Castle. When Kate looked at him he continued. "This is personal, and I know what it is to hate clowns."

"So you are a profiler now," joked Kate.

"There is one profile I really like," said Castle with a straight face. The laughter in Kate's eyes was all the response he needed.

When the first clown went down they both saw movement on the roof of the building. "Castle stay," said Kate as she bounded into the street.

"Right," said Castle as he ran after his partner. He was always amazed at how fast Kate could run in heels. Reaching the doorway to the stairwell Kate paused and drew her weapon. With a nod to Castle, she did a quick peek inside as he held the door. The stairwell was silent as they hurriedly and cautiously made their way to the top. At the top of the stairs when Castle opened the door Kate jumped to her left an immediately assumed a combat stance with her weapon. She heard Castle's baton extend as he came onto the roof and moved to his right. Walking to her left Kate saw an almost perfect shooting position. She nodded when she heard Castle say, "Three other stairwells, he planned his escape well." Kate was aware of Castle moving toward one of the other exists, as she walked toward the edge of the building side of the perch. Looking into the perch from the street side she saw a location sheltered from the elements and prying eyes. 'We must have saw him when he stood up,' thought Kate. 'Otherwise we would have been clueless.' Turning around she saw an excellent view of the parade route, 'and the banners made excellent wind socks.' Loud shouting from the stairwell grabbed her attention. 'Castle, no,' as Kate ran to her partners defense.

When Castle opened the door to the other stairwell he was shocked to see footprints. He quickly took out his pen, placed it need to the footprint and took a picture using his cell phone. He repeated the process for the second footprint. As he was repeating the process on the first landing he heard the door at the bottom open and the sound of rushing feat. "You! Hands up," demanded a voice.

"My hands are up," shouted Castle. "I'm holding my cell phone. I'm Richard Castle I work out of the 12th."

"Keep your hands up!" demand the voice.

"Absolutely," shouted Castle. When he heard the door above him open he yelled, "Detective Beckett watch out for the footprints."

"NYPD," yelled the uniform officer who was almost at the landing with Castle.

"Detective Beckett," yelled Kate as she lowered her weapon, "out of the 12th. He's with me. Castle, pictures?"

"Got them," confirmed Castle.

"I take it you saw no one leave the stairwell before you entered," asked Castle?

"No, how did you guys get here so fast?"

"We were right across the street, saw movement on the roof and ran up. You guys?"

"The Sergeant has us checking all of the buildings."

"Let's call him, I'm pretty sure this is the place," replied Kate. "Come on and see for yourself."

Minutes later they were joined by Sergeant Murphy.

"Sergeant how many men do we have?"

"Around fifteen Detective. What's the play?"

"We probably need to leave one officer here to preserve the scene and use the rest to start canvassing the onlookers to see if anyone remembers anyone leaving here before they all disperse. Also we need CSU and need to get a Warrant to search the place. Am I missing anything?"

"Ok, I'll organize the troops you call for the cavalry and the permission slip?"

"Ok, give me a minute and I'll be down to help with the canvass," said Kate. Kate was too busy reaching for her phone to notice the small nod of respect offered by the Sergeant.

"Dispatch, this is Detective Kate Beckett, please send CSU to the building at the corner of Rose and Maple. This appears to be the spot where the clown killer had his perch. We will also need the ME, same location."

Leaving one of the Uniformed Officers on the roof to preserve the crime scene for CSU, the rest of the officers conducted a canvass of the parade watchers. As Kate was conducting the interviews Ryan and Esposito arrived. Kate immediately assigned them to help with the canvass. When the ME arrived she saw Castle wander off in that direction. She was surprised when Captain Gates, leaned in and whispered, "Your case Beckett. Run with it." Kate nodded and went on to the next interview.

"Non-Detective Castle, where is the real Detective," asked Dr. Perlmutter?

"Talking with the non-witnesses," complained Castle.

"A question Perlmutter, while two actually. Did the killer use a Thirty-Ought-Six, and did he use hollow point bullets?"

"I think so, and I will tell you later," said Perlmutter. "Why the question?"

"The rodeo and the circus killings," said Castle. "Same weapon type and MO."

"A serial clown killer," said the Doctor, "who would have ever thought?"

The results of the canvas were not helpful, several people remembered Detective Beckett and Castle running into the building, but no one remembered anyone leaving the building. As the canvass was being conducted, a Warrant was quickly obtained to search the building. The search revealed no clues.

After CSU had finished with the perch area, Esposito reenacted the crime. The working theory of what attracted Kate and Castles attention to the roof was that the shooter raised the gun barrel to reload the second kill shot, and the movement of the dark barrel against the light gray of the air handlers was enough to get their attention. Esposito timed Kate and Castle's run across the street and the time taken to safely work their way up the stairs. Factoring in the time it took Castle to walk across the roof and take pictures at both landings, Esposito estimated that the killer had left the building between three and four minutes before the uniformed officers entered at the bottom of the stairwell. Given the confusion, and the focus on the dead clowns, the killer simply walked out and blended into the crowd. Esposito also concluded that the shot could have been taken by a skilled weekend hunter.

**At the 12th**

As Castle was annotating the murder board, "You have to admire the preparation and scouting that went into all of the shootings," Esposito said, "in all cases he set-up a shot that was makeable from a concealed position."

"Can we use that," asked Kate? "We know that the main entrance is the only one with a camera 24/7. The other entrances are monitored only after normal hours. Our killer had to know that, how?"

"We have already asked for copies of the video and the company visitor logs," said Ryan. "But that is going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"I know, we are going to have to talk with each of the businesses and see if any of their visitors seemed strange or did not belong," said Kate.

"There is no central reception. Someone could have walked in and wandered the halls without dealing with any of the business in the building, found their way to the roof and no one would have known the difference," said Castle. "I'm not sure canvassing the business will buy us anything."

"Agreed," said Ryan. "The doorways to the roof are supposed to be alarmed, but the people were going up there for a smoke break so often that the building manager decided to put the alarms on a timer. So the killer would not have attracted any attention at all."

"We still need to do the canvass Mr. Castle," said the Captain, "so we will look into it. Any idea as to motive?"

"Besides the obvious that someone really hates Clowns," said Castle. "Has there been any crime or accident where someone was killed or injured and the culprit dressed as a Clown?"

"Talk about your longshots," said Ryan.

"I know," admitted Castle, "but it's the best I got."

"For once a theory that doesn't involve the mob, ninja assassins, or secret government agencies," joked Esposito.

"Maybe the clowns are spies," retorted Castle.

"Mr. Castle," said an exasperated Captain Gates.

"Sorry Sir. Seriously is there a way to find incidents where one of the principles was dressed up like a clown? This person hates clowns. There is a story there. If we can find the story we can find the killer. Without that we are left waiting for the killer to strike again and hope he makes a mistake."

"Work with Tech and Records, perhaps they can help you," suggested Captain Gates. Even though she had heard Castle often talk about the story behind the crime, she was always amazed when he brings it up. 'He uses stories the way we use fingerprints', she thought. 'No, he uses stories to help us find the fingerprints. Still there is no disputing the results.'

"Ok guys," said Kate, "let's start the paper chase on the victims, I don't think they were targeted, but we need to check. Tomorrow we will head down to the building and talk with all of the businesses. Captain I would like some help with the video review when it comes in tomorrow."

"I'll get a couple of people," confirmed the Captain.

"I've done the notifications, and I'm expecting the immediate families to show up soon," said Kate. "So let's get prepped for tomorrow." Castle watched Kate as her eyes looked onto a woman and a teenager being showed into the bull-pen. "It looks they are already here," she said in a low voice.

Back at the Loft, it was the time immediately after dinner and dishes. Every since they had been together Castle knew that Kate used this time to finish winding down from the precinct, especially after a case. He respected her need and granted her, her space. More often than not Kate read while listening to music or watching TV or took a long bath. He had adjusted his routine and used the hour or so to work on his book, writes up his notes or some other activity in his den. Tonight was no exception.

One of the universal truths is that great novelists are good researchers. Their quest and obsession to get the details correct force them to hone their research tools and Castle was no exception. Over the years Castle had cultivated several friends at the newspaper. An autographed book here, tickets there, an exclusive interview here, all of the favors resulted in Castle having a remote login to the newspaper archives. Castle did thirteen searches with the keywords clown, clowns, mime, and mimes one for each of the preceding months. Even doing it on a monthly basis the number of articles was intimidating. Starting with the oldest data Castle searched for unhappy clown stories. After about an hour Castle was about a third of the way through the oldest data without a potential lead. 'This going to take a while,' yawned Castle, 'I'll do more tomorrow.'

The next morning at the 12th as Kate was starting the morning case review and plan Castle was off talking with the Tech guru Castle talked with Tech and Records about getting a list of cases involving clowns. "We really aren't set-up for that type of search," said one of the tech guru's. We can tell you if they used clown masks as a disguise, but not cases involving clowns per see."

"What about as an occupation?"

"Sure, we can do that" The results of the query were disappointing. Over the last year there had been fifteen cases involving clowns. In all the cases the clowns had been the victims.

"Thanks," said Castle as he looked at the list. "This is what I wanted to see, but not the answer I hoped for." A disappointed Castle rejoined the Team in time to hear Kate say "Perlmutter confirmed that the assassin used hollow points, and CSU says that the shoe print is from a woman's size seven running shoe. I know today's canvass is a longshot, but we need to see if anybody remembers anything out of the ordinary in the last week. I hate to mix cases, but did you guys get anything from Mr. Edwards's place of employment. Castle and I came up almost empty at his previous residence. The only thing we got was he may have had a girlfriend."

"Yeah, we got something," said Esposito, "we can talk about it later. Nothing real solid, but a feeling that something happened."

"I think you guys need to take another run at them," said Ryan. "While we were there, there were a lot of uncomfortable people. A follow-up visit may break something loose."

The canvass was going as expected. Everyone was sad about the death of the clowns, but no they had not really noticed anything out of the ordinary. The Team had been at it about an hour and a half when Beckett got a call from Captain Gates informing her that the FBI had arrived and was taking the case. After meeting up with the Boys, Detective Beckett and Castle headed back to the 12th to hand the case over to the FBI. Kate noticed the look on Castle's face and asked, "Theories Castle?"

"A mother avenging her loved ones," replied Castle immediately. "A true Electra story. Look Kate last night I downloaded thirteen months' worth of articles about clowns from the newspaper. I'm working my way through them. There is a story there and I'll find it."

"Are you going to tell the FBI?"

"They can find their own story," retorted Castle quickly.

At the 12th they met Special Agent Boyle, who informed them that the FBI was talking over the case. He thanked them for their efforts and asked for copies of their materials. By the time the Team had copied and provided their files to Special Agent Boyle, it was a little bit after noon. "Ok guys," said Kate, "I need to hit the gym to get rid of the frustration of losing another case. How about we reconvene at two o'clock to talk about Jay Edwards?"

When Castle went into the gym to wail for Kate he was aware that he was an outsider and just barely accepted. The workout was a carbon copy of numerous previous workouts, stretching, then strikes and blocks, and holds and escapes. Castle held the heavy bag for Kate. When she switched to the speed back, Castle started his exercises with the baton. Halfway through his second exercise routine Castle was aware that people were actually watching him. He increased his speed for the third routine, and for the fourth routine he went as fast he could. When he restated the first sequence, he did every move with deliberate precision. As Castle progressed through each exercise routine he slowly increased the speed of execution until on the fourth series Castle was once again at full speed. When Castle finished he noticed he had a few approving glances, but the smile in Kate's eyes was all the approval he needed.

Back at the bull pen, in front of the murder board, Kate began, "Ok what do we really know about our victim?"

"Our victim, Mr. Jay Edwards, worked as the 'Database Manager' at a medical information and billing company in Midtown South," began Ryan. "His primary job is to be sure that all of the databases are current, consistent, and up to date."

"If you believe their spiel," said Esposito, "the consistency of the databases and the readily available information has prevented the unnecessary duplication of tests, highlighted potential drug interactions, saved lives and overall contributed to a better standard of medical care. On the billing side, they have increased the hospitals cash flow, and provided better inventory control, resulting in better profits for the hospitals, which they have passed a significant portion of that back to the patients in reduced costs."

"They went public two years ago," continued Ryan "and have done well. The victim has been with them since the beginning and was awarded a considerable block of stock, which at today's market is worth quite a bit."

"One of the characteristics of his job is that he has access to everyone's medical record," said Esposito.

"So," interjected Kate "one of the assumptions we can make is that he was exchanging information, but if he didn't need the money then why?"

"Blackmail," offered Castle, "but information is easily transferred on a thumb drive. Why would he need a briefcase?"

"Perhaps the information was also on CD's or he had some hardcopy to prove the accuracy of the data," offered Captain Gates from her usual perch in the second row.

"He normally comes into work around noon and leaves at nine o'clock," said Ryan, "after he updates all of the databases and updates the data store they have somewhere in a mine in Pennsylvania. So being in Central Park at eight PM is definitely out of character."

"We haven't started to look into his phone and financial data," said Esposito," and Tech has not started to process his computer, phone, and iPad."

"You said you thought they were hiding something, "said Kate.

"If they thought that he was leaking patient information they would be very nervous indeed," said Castle.

"That's our play," said Kate. "We help them recover the information and keep it quiet and catch the killer."

"That should be enough to jar them into cooperation," said Captain Gates, "also I can think of several friendly Judges that would be willing to help, especially where patient information is concerned."

"OK, Castle and I will take another run at the company. You guys pull in the financial and phone data. I'll call Tech and try to move up the processing on the victims electronic devices."

"I'll handle Tech Detective," said Captain Gates. "I'll give the DA and Judge Fleming a heads-up in case you need them."

"So our theory is," summarized Castle, "is that our victim was being blackmailed, reason unknown. He went to the Park to meet the blackmailers. Someone else knew he was going, intercepted and killed him. The killer took the victim's place at the meeting and made the swap."

"It doesn't make any sense," interjected Kate. "Why would the killer want the blackmail materials?"

"Unless the victim wasn't the only one being blackmailed," offered Castle.

"Ok let's go," said Kate.

At the medical information firm Detective Beckett and Castle met with James Fleming, the CEO, Mary Woods, the Corporate Lawyer, and Juan Jacobs, the newly appointed Head of Operations in the CEO's office. "Detective Beckett," said Mr. Fleming, "As I told The Detectives the other day, we thought Jay was a victim of a random killing in the Park and we don't really see how we can help you."

"But we will co-operate with you any way we can," add Mrs. Woods.

"We appreciate that," said Kate. "Don't you find it strange that Jay was in the Park at 8 o'clock when he normally worked till nine?"

The sideways glance between Mr. Fleming and Mr. Jacobs was hard to miss, "Perhaps he finished early," offered Mr. Jacobs.

"As 'Database Manager' would Jay have access to every file in the database," asked Kate?

"Yes," said Mr. Fleming, "but Jay would never comprise the patients' data. He wasn't that kind of guy."

"Look we get it," said Castle. "If word got out that an employee could extract and distribute a patient's data then all of the benefits of your work would be lost and your liability would be sky-high. That's why you changed your procedures to require anything except data entry to require to people to be longed in."

"How did you…" blurted Mr. Jacobs.

"It's still visible on the White Board," replied Castle. "Did you change your procedures after the Jay's death?"

When they didn't immediately answer Kate continued, "Look our working theory is that Jay was being pressured. To relieve the pressure he either offered or was forced to trade medical histories. We need to know what data was being offered."

"Look," said Mrs. Woods, "you are right. If it becomes public knowledge that the data was vulnerable then all the good we have done will disappear and this company is sunk."

"The data is already out there," retorted Kate. "You have been lucky so far in that no one has reported a blackmail attempt, or we haven't read about it in the Tabloids. If it occurs and it can tied to the leak caused by the victim, and it becomes know that you failed to cooperate with us to recover the data, the people will probably eat you alive."

"Right now if we can recover the data with minimal exposure, you can show that you have changed your procedures to prevent it from happening again, and the people who have oversight will probably let you off with a slap on the wrist. But you must let us help you," implored Kate.

A long moment of silence ensued where Mrs. Woods and Mr. Fleming held each other's eyes. After a nod from Mrs. Woods, Mr. Fleming said, "What do you need?"

"What we would like is Jay's emails for the previous month or so and at least the names of the people whose medical history the victim compromised," said Kate.

"Juan," asked Mr. Fleming.

"I'll personally drop it off by noon tomorrow Detective."

"Please protect the names as well as the source Detective," said Mrs. Woods.

"Right now they form the prime suspect pool for the murder of Jay Edwards," replied Kate in a clear and cold voice.

The look of shock on the three faces was evident.

**At the Loft**

The FBI taking the Clown case upset Castle. He was convinced that the FBI would concentrate on the forensics and try to use a profile to catch the killer. So far the only clues the killer had left was that the fact that she used Thirty-ought-six ammunition and wore a woman's size seven shoe. He was convinced that the killer hated the Clowns, and the story was buried in the newspaper. Castle lost all track of time as he waded through the collected articles. He only stopped when Kate walked in. She was in search of her lost husband. This evening the only weird article was about a woman complaining about Clowns in the Children's Ward scaring her niece. 'Not strong enough by itself,' thought Castle 'but if her name shows up in other reports then we might have a suspect.'

**Chapter 9 Act IV Prelude – A Chance Discovery**

The next scheduled 'Clown' opportunity was in a week when a troupe visited one of the hospitals. She had done her recon, three perches were available that provided a makeable kill shot. She would wait and see if the FBI did any surveillance. The Clown killer was laughing at the profile the FBI had published about the 'Serial Clown Killer' as she exited the subway train. 'How could an agency that is so smart be so wrong' she laughed to herself. As she hurried toward the escalator she almost stopped in her tracks. 'Vermin' her mind screamed. There beside the escalator was a mime performing. Slowing down she scanned for cameras and saw none. 'You watched and performed as my daughter died right in front of you,' she remembered. 'For that you must die,' she vowed. 'But how?'

Over the next several days she worked out how she could conceal, aim and fire the weapon accurately while maintaining a natural walking pace. In her mind, she replayed the scene, noted the geometry, and decided on the point where she could pull the trigger with a high probability of hitting the target and the lowest potential for revealing herself. The next time we meet by chance they will die, she vowed.

**At the 12****th**

At the morning case review, Kate revealed that the company that the victim worked for fears that Mr. Edwards may have traded patient information to a third party. "Mr. Jacobs promised to drop off the names of the patients and the victim's company emails around noon," Kate said. "I know we may need the complete medical record in order to find a linkage. Let's try to find a link using just the names. Kevin why don't you start with the financials, Javier personal emails, I'll handle his cell, and when Castle gets here he can start with the company phone."

"Anything wrong," asked Ryan?

"He got distracted by something he read in the paper and wanted to spend some time on another project."

"How is book on 'Neutral Territory' coming," asked Esposito.

"Fine," replied Kate, "but it's not that. It's the Clown Killer case," said Kate in a low voice, but apparently not low enough.

"Would you care to explain that Detective," said Captain Gates in a sharp voice.

"Explain Castle, not likely," mumbled Kate. After a deep brief she continued. "After Castle read the FBI's profile in the paper this morning he thinks they are clueless. Look Sir, part of our success is that Castle thinks differently than us. He thinks in terms of stories, of motivations. He thinks that the killer is a woman and is motivated by revenge for her loved ones and the story is out there if we know where to look."

"Almost a week ago he downloaded thirteen months' worth of articles about clowns from the newspaper. He has been going through them at home. He found one letter to the editor where a woman complained bitterly about Clowns coming into her niece's room at the hospital and making her niece cry. She said she asked them to leave put they stayed and made her niece hysterical. The name was withheld by request. This morning Castle was going to look through some more of the stories and then call the newspaper to try to get the name. He did not want to call from the precinct. If he can't get the name he will try to get the date the letter was received. With the date he said he can use the 'Red Nose' database to find which hospital was visited. I know it's a single event. What if he finds more events involving this person?"

"I know when he goes to talk with the people at the hospital; Detective Beckett cannot be there, but Mrs. Katherine Castle sure wants to be on her husband's arm as he conducts research for a future book."

"Be careful Detective that is a mighty fine line you are walking," said the Captain.

"Yes Sir…now that's try to find out why our victim was killed."

When Castle arrived around ten-fifteen Kate saw the look of triumph in his eyes. 'Later' she mouthed as she handed him her empty coffee cup. Coffee replenished, Kate watched Castle sit down and start to work through the phone records. She could not help but marvel how far they had come together. In years past Castle would have run away screaming if asked to do this type of grunt work. Now he realized it was just as important as finding the story. Kate reached out and grabbed his hand. Surprised, Castle looked up and saw his beautiful wife's smile.

"What's this for," asked Castle?

"For being you," replied Kate. "Now get back to work slacker," said Kate, but the love and warmth in her voice overwrote the harshness of the words. After a long gentle squeeze of his hand, Kate let go and proceeded to work through the victim's cell records.

When Mr. Jacobs dropped off the emails and the data that was leaked he remarked, "I don't think these people are suspects Detective. I think they are victims. Look at the medical records. See what they have in common and you will know what I mean."

As Castle was walking Mr. Jacobs to the elevator Kate called up several of the medical records. In all cases they saw the person was part of a clinical drug trail.

"Big Pharm," said Esposito. "Ok we know what he was leaking and to who in general. We don't know his motivation, to who, or who killed him and why."

"The why is money," said Ryan. "His main account is clean. When I checked his brokerage account I discovered two pocket accounts. Those accounts have a history of rather large and infrequent deposits. In these two accounts he deposited almost twice as much as his salary. On his tax return he claimed them as 'gambling winnings'. Except that I cannot find any indication that he gambled. No trips to Vegas or Atlantic City."

"From his emails I have a couple of brief messages about meeting at the normal place and time," said Esposito. "From the way they are worded they could be interpreted as meeting at the usual place for an after work drink or for something else."  
"So far I've got him calling a burner phone on several occasions. Not suspicious by itself, but trending," said Kate.

"I've got nothing from his business phone," said Castle. "The only thing that I have is that he used the company phone to talk to his girlfriend a lot." Where's the surveillance video from the Park," asked Castle.

"What are you thinking Castle," asked Kate.

"I didn't think anything about it at the time, but I remember another cab driving through the picture."

"You think he was followed?"

"Yes, look some of the phone calls are to a Miss Holley Jenkins, a girlfriend perhaps. Maybe someone overheard him tell her he was going to get a large amount of money, or buy her an expensive present. Or maybe a co-worker thought that Ray was living a little bit too large. He overheard details of the meeting, followed him, killed, him, took his place and received the payout."

"Good story Castle, but we need proof," said Kate.

"We can as Tech to get the second medallion number," said Ryan.

"We need to find out which Pharm is conducting this trial, and who their competitors are for this drug," said Castle.

"The building has video at the entrances, and all entrances and exits to the company are badge controlled," said Esposito "we can find suspicious activity from that."

"We need to talk to Miss Jenkins," said Kate.

"I'll give Mr. Jacobs a call," offered Esposito.

"I'll call Tech," said Ryan.

"OK I try to set something up with Miss Jenkins," said Kate. "Castle, call your friend at FDA and ask about the drug, and switch over to the company emails."

When Castle's stomach growled he said, "Sure, first thing after lunch."

The afternoon's activities met with mixed success. Mr. Jacobs promised the video and the swipe logs in an overnight package, so they would have them the first thing tomorrow morning. Tech came back with both medallion numbers and Esposito and Ryan were able to confirm that the cabbies picked up fares in front of the victims office building and dropped them at Belvedere Castle with three minutes of each other. To no one's surprise neither cabbie could describe the fare.

Castle's friend came through with the name of the firm conducting the testing, BeLife, and the name of the firm who was their biggest competitor in this area, Apex. Kate, on the other hand, initially struck out. The phone number that the victim had been using to call her for several months had been disconnected. Furthermore the DMV listing for Holley Jenkins showed a sixty-two year old grandmother.

"Castle," said Kate in frustration, "I think the girlfriend killed him."

"Rookie mistake," smiled Castle, "the girlfriend never does it. It doesn't make for a good story."

"Well she seems to have disappeared," said Kate, "and I don't know what she looks like."

"Didn't Jay have her picture and an address," asked Castle.

Mumbling to herself Kate transferred and printed a copy of Holly's picture from the victim's cell, and used the contacts from the laptop to get her address in Hell's Kitchen.

When they arrived at the apartment neither Kate nor Castle was surprised to learn that Holly had moved about a month ago. They were surprised to learn of a forwarding address in Gramercy Park. Using her phone Kate learned that the power company provided to the McWilliams family at that address. Using the address and McWilliams Kate pulled out the DMV photo of Robin McWilliams. With the exception of the hair color and style, Robin looked identical to Holly.

"This is getting interesting," said Castle. "But she still didn't kill him."

"Let's go find out," said Kate.  
Arriving at the upscale apartment building, Kate confirmed with the doorman that the McWilliams' residence was indeed suite four-zero-two and that they were home.

"Yes," said Robin as she opened the door in response to Kate having pressed the doorbell.

"I'm Detective Kate Beckett. This is Mr. Castle. We need to ask you some questions about the murder of Jay Edwards."

"Who," responded in a shaky voice? "I don't know anyone by that name."

"Seriously," said Castle in a disgusted tone, "Robin or Holley or whatever your name is. Do you really want to go down that path? We have your picture on his phone. The address of the apartment you leased in Hell's Kitchen on his laptop. Your name on the lease, and all those calls he made to you."

In the background they heard over the delighted squeal of a child, "Who is it hon?"

"Look we can do it here or down at the station," whispered Kate.

"OK, come in. Let me get my coat. Dear it's the police. Something happened at work and they need to ask me some questions. I think it's best if I go to the station house with them. I don't want to upset Sarah."

"Sir," said Kate, "I'm Detective Kate Beckett and this is Mr. Castle. We need to ask your wife some questions. We will be down at the 12th precinct, here is my card." Writing a number on the back, "this is the number for the Desk Sergeant. He should know where your wife is at all times. We only need to ask her some questions. We will make sure that she gets home safely."

"Is she under arrest?"

"No we just need to ask her some questions about a co-worker," temporized Kate.

Back at the 12th, Kate and Castle had Robin in the box. They knew that they had the Captain and the Boys in the peanut gallery.

"Tell me Robin, who do you work for," asked Kate?

"I had nothing to do with his murder," volunteered Robin. "I'm glad that it's over, but I had nothing to do with his murder. You got to believe me."

"Ok Robin," said Kate in a soothing voice, "first things first. Who do you work for?"

"Apex," said Robin in a small voice. "Look my husband doesn't know. Can we keep it that way?"

"I'm only interested in finding the person who killed Jay Edwards. The other stuff I need to understand, but I don't need to broadcast it," said Kate.

"However," said Castle, "things like this have a habit of leaking out. So you need to be prepared to deal with it." When Robin shook her head Castle continued in a low voice, "So tell us about Apex, Jay, and Holly."

"What's to say, basic honey trap. We knew that his company had the contract for consolidation of the medical records for the five boroughs. He was single, lonely, had access, and we thought he could be manipulated. Look this was my shot making it into upper management and getting set for life. I made him aware that the information that he was handling was valuable and that no one would be harmed by him leaking it. In fact I convinced him that he really was doing a service for the medical community by distributing the results of tests. I hinted that I was available and liked nice things. Once he took the first bite, he was hooked."

"Where were you on the night he was killed?"

"I was waiting for him at Miss Mamie's Spoonbread Too. Look I had no reason to kill him. He was my meal ticket. Every time he made a drop I got a bonus and stock options. In a couple of months I could quit the job and live comfortably, very comfortably. We can have another child and really enjoy life. The only downside was I had to spend time with him and he isn't my husband. He doesn't have to know does he?"

"Robin we need you to write down what you told us. We would like you to read it again, correct it where necessary and sign it. It will be protected as part of the investigation. When it goes to the DA we may be able  
to redact your real name all we need to know is the reason why he was selling the information," said Kate.

"You are going to be Ok Robin," said Castle as he was leaving. "Do you want some coffee or water?"

"Coffee please," said Robin with a hint of a smile.

"So you're getting other women coffee now," said Kate in a low voice.

"Kate I…," when Castle looked into Kate's eyes he knew she was just teasing him to relieve the tension.

"Go on love, me too please."

It was just after the end of the shift when Robin had signed her paper and been placed in a squad car for a ride home.

"Ok," said Kate, "We know the why. Jay was selling the information to Apex for cash. Someone found out about it, killed him, and pocketed the cash."

"Hopefully either the video or the swipe log will tell us who," said Esposito.

"It's still a stretch," said Captain Gates. "Once you find the who, you still are going to need to find the money trail, and the murder weapon."

"At least we will have a place to look," said Castle. "We are going to need to talk to Apex to find out how much the last payout was."

"That will be dicey at best," said the Captain. "You should talk to the DA before you go to Apex. Right now I don't think you can prove that Apex did anything."

"They have the files," said Esposito.

"Stolen information is the toughest thing to find, because with a keystroke it's gone without a trace," said Castle. "If they even get a hint that someone is looking they react and then…"

"Tomorrow should be interesting," said Kate.

**At the Loft**

The domestic routine at the Loft was well practiced. After a quick check of the mail and messages, Castle would start the dinner prep while Kate secured her weapon and changed into house clothes. She would join Castle in the kitchen, help finish the prep and start dinner. While dinner was cooking they would take care of the mail and the messages. After dinner and dishes, Castle would settle into his office for an hour or so while Kate finished unwinding.

Tonight Kate decided on a long soak. After she had settled in the bath her mind drifted to Holley / Robin and the choices she had made. 'I hope she tells her husband and they work things out,' thought Kate. 'I would never make a choice like that,' she reassured herself. 'Really' a voice in her mind asked. 'What about DC?'

'That was different.'

'How? In the name of the job you were willing to trade happiness for fame.'

'It was an opportunity to do good, to make a difference, and Castle supported me.' Then it hit her. How lucky she had been. How Castle had been always supported her. In a rush Kate relived Castle moments, from the first time they met at a book signing, the shadow and courtship years, the marvelous proposal, the lonely nights in DC, the engagement, wedding, and now. "I love you Richard Edgar Castle," Kate told the bathroom. 'Robin, if your man is half the man of mine you will be ok,' affirmed Kate.

In his office Castle was a little worried that he had not heard back from his friend on either the author of the letter or the date it was received. 'I can always do the 'Red Nose' web search on the date of publication of the letter and work backwards from there,' reasoned Castle. Forty-five minutes later he found a new article. In the article a mother complained that a troop of mimes were performing in the Park, did nothing as her daughter died from a bee sting. "They continued to perform while my daughter suffocated," the mother said. "When people in the crowd tried to help her they still continued to perform. Those people are sorry excuses for human beings," opinioned Mrs. Sally Moreno.

When asked one of the performers responded, "We thought she was faking it. Look a lot people do weird things to try to make us break our performance and talk. Really we thought she was faking it. If we thought it was for real we would have tried to help. Honest."

'Not exactly a clown,' thought Castle 'but still a performer of the type. A death is pretty dramatic event, but this article is more than six months old. Let's see if there is something more recent.' His searching was interrupted when Kate entered the office wearing a very sexy negligee and holding two classes of red wine. In the background he could hear their favorite CD of soft light jazz. In his best Dustin Hoffman voice, "Why Mrs. Castle I do believe you are trying to seduce me," and the smile on Kate's face brightened the room.

**At the 12****th**

As was the Team's practice, they met in front of the murder board to access developments, maintain a common understanding of the investigation, and confirm the day's assignments. "We got the swipe data and the entry video," said Esposito. "We are going to start with the swipe data. It should us if any of the victim's co-workers followed out of the office and the video could show us who got in the cab and followed the victim to the Park."

"It's still circumstantial," said Kate. "But it will identify who we need to take a deep look at."

"His Company emails were a bust," said Castle. "They are all business. Not even a bit of gossip. The interesting thing on his phone were the calls to his girlfriend, and the calls to the burner cell."

"Nothing distinctive in his private emails either," said Esposito.

"His personal phone had calls to the burner cell and his girlfriend," said Kate. "It looks like they only used the cell to set-up the meetings and requests for data types."

"Pretty good discipline," remarked Esposito.

"The only other thing we need to do is confront Apex. We need to know who took the meeting and provide a description of the person they met," said Kate.

"Detectives ADAs Reynolds and Kane will be here in around fifteen minutes to talk about Apex," said the Captain.

"OK, we got time, Kevin cue up the swipe database," said Beckett.

"Here we have the victim swiping out at seven-thirty and we have the next guy swiping out at eight forty-five," said Ryan. "It looks like the co-worker theory is a bust."

"Ok I guess we play with the video," grossed Esposito, "I was hoping for an easy identification. Now we have to hope we caught something on the video."

With Capt Gates in attendance, the video room was cramped. They easily watched the victim get into the cab for his ride to the Park. A minute later they saw a white male around six feet in height and indeterminate weight due to the winter jacket, hail and get in the second cable. "Ok," said Esposito "I'll print his picture and ask around the building. Maybe he works in another office." When he looked back at Castle and Detective Beckett he saw them looking at each other. "I don't suppose you two know this guy," continued Esposito in a flat voice.

"Yeah," said Castle. "The motive got cleaner, but the case got murkier."

"How," asked Kate.

"Why the deception after the murder?"

"Guys," said Kate. "That is Ted McWilliams, Robin's husband, and he would have a perfectly understandable motive for killing his wife's lover, and Castle maybe he wanted to meet the people who turned his wife into a prostitute." When Castle nodded Kate continued, "Guys start the paper chase on the Ted and Robin McWilliams family and join us when the ADA gets here."

Captain Gates raised her eyebrow and started to speak and then thought better of it. 'The Team knows that the Apex involvement is sketchy legally,' thought the Captain. 'Kate is trying to keep her Team in the loop and grow them by letting them become part of the discussion. That's one of the reasons why she has the best Team in the city, and I have the best case closure record.'

A couple of minutes later, the Team, the Captain, and the ADA's meet in the Conference Room. After the introductions ADA Reynolds began, "I understand from Captain Gates we have a situation where an employee of a medical records company may have sold selected records to a pharmaceutical company. We have talked to MediTech and they are very cooperative. They are about to go to their customers to tell them of the breach. They think it is the ethical thing to do. They are worried that it may cost them the company in liability lawsuits, but they are willing to risk it."

"That's right," said Detective Beckett, "Esposito why don't you start to layout what we know and suspect."

"Our murder victim is Jay Edwards. He was the database designer at MediTech. This firm is responsible for the consolidation of the medical records for its member hospitals and affiliated Doctors. According to Holly Jenkins, aka Robin McWilliams, he was selling selected records to Apex, a big pharmaceutical company. The last sell was for the people who are participating in a drug trial."

"We do have records of deposits into the victim's account that roughly correspond to special database builds that he created. Mrs. McWilliams also stated that she received a bonus each time the victim made a sale," added Ryan.

"What we don't have is any proof that Apex actually received the information," said Kate.

"We suspect that the killer killed the victim and then impersonated him at the last meeting," said Esposito.

"This murder happened months ago," said ADA Debora Kane, second chair for ADA Edwards, "why are we just hearing about it now?"

"Counselor," began Captain Gates in a harsh tone and upon seeing the wince by ADA E_d_wards softened it a bit. "This Team just picked up the case a couple of days ago. We have been lucky. We have not had a new case in a while and I asked this Team to look at some of the cold cases and they picked this one. The original Team thought it was just a robbery in the Park. When we conclude this case I think the Chief of Detectives will be having a chat with the original Team and the precinct Captain. Right now we need Apex's cooperation and we don't think we have any leverage. That's why we are asking for help."

"You are right Captain, with the exception of the Clown Killer, murders are down across the city. Why not get a Warrant and for their computer files," asked ADA Kane.

With the mention of the Clown Killer, Kate saw emotions fly across Castle's face. She recognized the two extremes Eureka! And Oh Shit!

"Not going to happen," said ADA Edwards. "Even if we did, by the time we got to the right computer, where ever in the nation it is, the data will have been erased and the backup's destroyed. Also by getting the Warrant we would be destroying MediTech. You remember how helpful they have been on discovering drug and Doctor fraud? From our conversation with them we know that they have put in place procedures to prevent something like this from occurring again."

"They think so," confirmed Kate. "We have an appointment in an hour with the CEO of Apex and probably a member or two of his legal staff. Any suggestions on how we can gain their cooperation?"

"Threatening them with legal action is out. The only thing left would be to cause them a PR problem, but that damages MediTech," said ADA Edwards. "Do you mind if we accompany you? It might add a little more weight to your argument."

"Of course not, Captain?"

"I have no objection."

"Ok we will leave in twenty; guys you dig into the McWilliams family. We are going to need to know where Ted works."

Kate stayed seated when Castle did not move to leave the room. "Castle," she asked?

"Kate I need to call Gino."

"Ok, I'll close the door."

"I don't think Detective Beckett wants to hear what I'm going to talk to Gino about."

"Is it illegal or immoral?"

"No"

"Then she doesn't need to know," affirmed Kate. "But your wife does. It's about the Clown Killer isn't it?" When Castle nodded she continued, "That's OK Detective Beckett doesn't have standing in the case."

"Gino this is Rick, I'm calling from the precinct."

"Hey Ricky, how ya' doing. How's the book coming?"

"It's coming along fine Gino. I am about ready to go to talk with the people in Vegas, but that's not why I called. Can I buy you lunch at Tony's either today or tomorrow? It's about the neighborhood."

"Can't, business," replied Gino in a serious tone. "If it's important enough for you to call me you can tell me now."

"I'm going to put you on speaker. You don't need to talk just listen."

"Who is with you?"

"The only person here is Kate, but we are in a conference room at the 12th and other people may walk in."

"OK"

"Hi Gino," said Kate. "Detective Beckett just stepped out."

"Ok Ricky talk," said Gino.

"In a couple of days a group of clowns will visit Mercy Hospital. I think the Clown killer will try to kill some of them. I think our killer is a woman with a family revenge thing going. She uses a thirty-aught-six and does an excellent job of recon. She sets up so that she has a shot of only around a hundred yards, and her perch has numerous exits. I think you know people who are familiar with such things. I was hoping you could organize a community watch type of thing. You know scout out the locations and be present so that she doesn't get a shot off."

"What about the FBI?"

"If they show up then the watch can fade. I can't tell them my theory because of my relationship with Detective Beckett. They would spend more time arguing about jurisdiction and obstruction then protecting the clowns. Look all I am asking of the watch is to warn her off. I don't want them killing her. That would be as bad as her killing the clown."

"Ok I may be able to set up a watch, but why?"

"It's for the neighborhood," implored Kate. "The next time we are at Tony's we want to hear Mike sing out the specials, see the smiles on everyone's faces, listen to snippets of conversation about soccer games and first dates, and not listen about the tragedy at the hospital."

"Ok it's done, you guys are a pair you know that?"

"Gino I'm picking up," warned Castle as the ADAs entered the room.

"Someone came in I take it?"

"Yes, most definitely," said Castle.

"Ok, I'm going to set it up. I hope you are wrong, but if you are right then lunch is on me. When's the next time you guys are going to be at Tony's."

"Tony's," repeated Castle," This Sunday I hope," when he saw Kate's head nod yes he continued, "Kate thinks so to."

"Ricky, you know that Kate is one fine thing right?"

"Absolutely."

"Let me know how Vegas went when you get back?"

"Sure Gino, we got to run now, bye."

"That was Gino Zee," asked ADA Reynolds? "You called Gino Zee? Detective Beckett what was the conversation about."

"Counselor I'm surprised, you know that a wife cannot be compelled to testify against her husband….I will tell you that Castle asked someone to perform a potential life saving community service," responded Kate with a slight grin.

"It must be about the Clown killer, I saw how you reacted Castle. Let's see...You have an idea about the next victim but you can't tell the NYPD because it is a federal case. You can't tell the FBI because they would probably charge you with obstruction or worse, so you told the mob? What did you ask them to do?" When neither one of them answered the ADA said, "I guess it's time to go to Apex."

At Apex Detective Beckett, Castle, and the ADA's meet with Mr. Kyle Rodrigo, the CEO of Apex and Susan Keller a Corporate Counsel in the CEO's private Conference Room.

"Detective Beckett when you scheduled this meeting I wasn't aware that it included the ADA's" said Mr. Rodrigo.

"They were late additions," admitted Kate.

"Ok, "said Mr. Rodrigo, "What is this all about."

"I am a Homicide Detective," said Kate "and my Team is investigating the death of Jay Edwards. Mr. Edwards was an employee of MediTech. Perhaps you have heard of them?"

"Yes we are aware of MediTech," said Mr. Rodrigo.

"We have real strong evidence to suggest that Mr. Edwards was providing copies of medical records to you. In fact we believe that he was killed on the night of his last delivery, someone took his place, made the delivery and took the payout. What we want to know is who from Apex was at the meeting and a description of the person they met with."

"I don't see how I can help you Detective. If such a meeting took place involving one of Apex's employees and I let you talk to him I would be admitting to improperly acquiring patient records. That is something that I am not willing to do," said Mr. Rodrigo.

"That's why I am here," said ADA Reynolds. "I can offer transactional immunity for your cooperation. You provide us with what the Detective needs and I will not criminally prosecute Apex."

"Criminal prosecution is only part of our worries," said Apex's Lawyer, Susan Keller. "Each of the patients is a potential lawsuit."

"True," said the ADA, "but to win any major award they would have to show harm and right now I don't know if they can show that. You knew and accepted that risk when you approached the victim."

"That is easy for you to say," retorted Mrs. Keller.

"Look MediTech is going to the hospitals and doctors and admit a breach occurred and show them that they have safeguards in place to prevent something like this from happening again. While they don't know that we have evidence linking you to the breach they know who would benefit most from the data."

"What is the evidence that you have?"

"This isn't discovery counselor," smiled ADA Reynolds. "It is sufficient to get a Warrant to take an image of your computer files and financials. You would probably try to block our execution, but that would make it public and you would have a PR mess on your hands. Perhaps even Federal scrutiny."

"Why haven't you?"

"I know that as soon as I try to image your drives the execution will be blocked and we will have to make our case in front of a judge. In that timeframe the files that I am looking for will vanish, along with the backups and audit trails. So even though I know you have the data I will be unable to prove it, unless of course you are truly sloppy. Financials – similar story, I sincerely doubt you have payoffs as an itemized element in your cash flow processing element. So trying to match an expenditure by Apex with a receipt by Mr. Edwards is problematical. So why waste the effort. The PR game is where the damage will occur. All I have to do is lay it out and the people will believe, maybe the regulators will believe and you slowly get toasted."

"So why don't cut through the chit-chat," said Castle "and let us talk to the guy who made the buy in the Park."

"Please remain, I'll have some coffee and water brought in. Mrs. Keller and I have some things to discuss," said Mr. Rodrigo.

Kate took a sip of the coffee, grimaced and handed Castle a bottle of water.

"That bad?"

"Let's just say I've been spoiled and I don't intend to ruin my taste buds," Kate replied.

"What do you think they are discussing," asked ADA Kane?

"They are trying to figure out if they can win the PR game," suggested Castle. "If they think the bad PR is not critical to the company then they will politely ask us to go. If they think the PR could be bad, then they will probably ask our help for damage control. So expect some type of negotiation session when they come back."

Thirty minutes later Mrs. Kane walked in. "I need to get a couple of points cleared up before I go back in the meeting with Kyle. One – we have transactional immunity on the purchases we may have made from MediTech."

"Yes," replied Kate.

"Two – if the case goes to trail you will keep our name out of the proceedings."

"I can't guarantee that," said the ADA.

"How about saying major pharmaceutical manufacturer instead of Apex?"

"The press will see through that and make them want to dig deeper. No it's best to be clear, but not openly advertise your involvement."

"What about the lawsuits brought on by the patients?"

"Right now we cannot supply any documentation because we have none. They are going to have to work through MediTech."

"OK we should be back in shortly."

A short while later Mr. Rodrigo, Mrs. Keller and another gentleman entered the room. "We have decided to accept your offer of transactional immunity on the MediTech purchases," said Mr. Rodrigo. "This is MR. Tim Burns. He made the drop in the Park the night Jay Edwards died.

"So Tim," began Castle "How many purchases have you made from Jay?"

"This was my seventh."

"So when you made this exchange you knew it wasn't the victim," asked Detective Beckett?

"Know, not sure, suspected definitely."

"How was the exchange made," asked Castle?

"We would just exchange briefcases," replied Tim.

"Let me guess, after the first exchange Apex provided the briefcases."

"Yes, of course we did."

"Please tell me you used the Semex brief case where the GPS tracker is in the handle," retorted Castle.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"So after every exchange you watched where Mr. Edwards took the case and the payout, to his apartment, then to his bank and office?"

"Yes"

"We are going to need the tracking logs," said Kate.

"So on the night of the murder you watched the case go back to a different location."

"Yes, it went to an address in Gramercy Park."

Kate watched Castle's face as Mr. Burns recited the address for the McWilliams family. He truly does have a good poker face, thought Kate.

"Do you know who lives there," asked Kate?

"No"

"So where is the bag now?"

"It's still there."

"Did it move?"

"Once, to a bank and back."

"So.." Castle stopped when Kate flexed her hand.

"Mr. Burns what did you do when you found out that Jay had been killed in the Park," asked Kate in a low voice.

"I told Mr. Rodrigo that we had probably made our last purchase."

"Did it occur to you that you had met the killer and knew where he lived," asked Kate.

"Yes"

"But you did nothing about it," stormed Castle.

"How could I?"

"So you would let a murder live among us rather than do the correct thing," half yelled Kate rising slightly out of her chair.

"Look if I said anything I would go to jail."

"You may be going anyway," said Kate in a tone as cold as ice.

"Hey I thought we had transactional immunity?"

"For the MediTech purchases, not a murder cover-up," retorted Castle.

"Mr. Burns, since the victims death, to your knowledge has Apex made other attempts to obtain data from MediTech you by approaching other people or by placing personnel into MediTech?"

"Who are you again?"

"His name is Richard Castle. He is a Police Consultant out of the 12th and my partner. Mr. Burns please answer the question."

No one missed the looks that went from and between Mr. Rodrigo, Mrs. Keller and Mr. Burns.

"I don't think I'm going to answer that question," said Tim.

"Fair enough, Mr. Burns you are under arrest for obstruction of an ongoing police investigation," said Detective Beckett as she got out of her chair, pulled out her handcuffs and advanced on Tim. Kate was not surprised when Castle got out of his chair moved into a supporting position and had his baton in his hand ready to deploy. The unspoken 'I've got your back' was evident to anyone with eyes. "You have the right to…."

After the shouting had died down ADA asked, "What do you need from me?"

"I need two Warrants, one to search the McWilliams apartment in Gramercy Park, and another for the arrest of Ted McWilliams for the murder of Jay Edwards and Yes Mr. Burns we do know who lives at that address. Mr. Rodrigo, Mrs. Keller please do not inform Robin McWilliams that we are on our way to arrest her husband. That would just complicate matters."

"Consider them written," said the ADA.

Over the next several minutes Detective Beckett and Castle were on their phones talking to Captain Gates and the Boys about the Warrants, getting a Team to assist Beckett and Castle to search the apartment, and having the Boys pick up Ted McWilliams.

In the 12th the situation was almost comical. Castle had finished relaying instructions before Kate had finished with the Captain. As a result Esposito and Ryan were waiting outside of the Captain's office as she finished her phone call.

"Well" the Captain asked.

"That was Castle," said Esposito, "He gave us some 'suggestions'" he said with a smile, "but since he is not in our chain of command we need to check with you first."

Captain Gates raised an eyebrow and gave a rue smile. She had hammered into them that Castle has no standing and they should ask someone else before proceeding and here they were asking when all of them knew that Castle was only being Beckett's alter ego.

"I think we can safely assume that those instructions came from Beckett and probably are valid," said the Captain.

"Even the one about scheduling a press conference to acknowledging that Martians have landed on Earth," teased Ryan?

"Especially that one," agreed Captain Gates with a smile.

The Boys picked up Ted McWilliams with no difficulties what so ever. He lawyered up immediately, making interrogation impossible.

The search of the McWilliams apartment was complicate by the presence of the Nanny and Sarah. The Nanny was understandably nervous and Sarah, already scared by the unfamiliar adults in her house, fed off the Nanny's nervousness and started crying. The Team, while respectful and invisible as possible still had a job to do and it hurt them knowing that their presence was causing a young child to cry needlessly. It took a little while, but the Team found the case in the back of the closet and in it was a gun the same caliber as the murder weapon.

Pretty soon they had enough evidence to make a case against Ted. The Team took the evidence to the precinct. Detective Beckett and Castle stayed behind and waited in the kitchen to speak with Robin who was coming home in response to the Nanny's frantic call.

"What's this all about," demanded Robin in a voice that sounded like it was on the edge of hysteria.

"We are pretty sure that Ted knew about you and Jay," began Kate in a soothing voice. "We have a video tape of him getting into a cab and following Jay to Central Park. We think Ted confronted Jay in the bathroom, killed him and then took his place at the drop."

"In the apartment we found the briefcase used as part of drop, and a gun the same caliber as the murder weapon. We have Ted in custody at the station. We can give you a lift if you want," offered Castle.

At the 12th Ted's lawyer worked a plea deal with the DA's office and Ted confessed to killing Jay Edwards. With the closing of the case the Team had mixed emotions, sure they had caught a killer, and a cold case too, but they felt that the real criminal had gotten away. Uncharacteristically, Detective Beckett dismissed the Team without starting the case closing paperwork, and the celebratory drink at the Old Haunt wasn't joyful. The end of case party quickly ended and the Team dispersed, Esposito and Lanie out to a causal dinner, Ryan home to his wife and child, and the Castles to the Loft. Kate knew that something was bothering Rick, and she trusted him enough that he would tell her when the time was right.

**At the Loft**

The Castle's well practiced domestic routine helped take their minds of the recently completed case and the hollow feeling of somehow failing. Midway through dinner Kate finally recognized the look on Castle's face and his body language. "When you leaving," she asked?

"You on call this weekend?"

"Yes, unless we catch a case."

"Then I will leave on Monday and be back on Saturday."

'Ok,' she thought, 'a week. We can do a week.' Ever since DC Kate and Rick had always tried to be together. They had learned the separation lesson the hard way and had no desired to repeat it. After the admission that Castle was planning a trip Kate saw his mode lighten, and become more like his animated self. After dishes, Castle retired to his office to work a bit on his projects while Kate normally finished winding down from the day. After ten minutes or so of reading her book Kate thought, 'This isn't going to work. I need to do something.' Walking into the bedroom she retrieved her credentials, weapon, and shoulder harness. Grabbing her leather jacket, she selected a coat for Castle. Searching around Kate found and transferred his baton to his right hand coat pocket and marched into his office. "Come on Castle, we both need some air," she said in a tone that would not be deigned.

Looking startled, and then resigned Castle said, "Sure, just let me close this down."

The Castle's exited the Loft and turned left, as they normally did, toward the park. It was a typical late March evening, the temperature in the forties, light wind, cloudy with a great chance for thunderstorms. Smart people would have stayed inside, but tonight Kate thought it was worth the risk. For several minutes neither one spoke as they walked towards the Park. Each was absorbed in their own thoughts, but very aware and thankful that their partner was beside them.

Finally Castle said "What's bothering you, and don't say nothing," in a gentle demanding way.

"It's how we left Apex," confessed Kate. "I think they are getting off scot free."

"You know they didn't answer our question about trying to open another source in MediTech," said Castle.

"If they placed someone there to spy then maybe the DA could charge them with conspiracy to steal medical records," said Kate. "Come with tomorrow?"

"This isn't another attempt to get me to do paperwork is it," teased Castle?

"No, perish the thought," grinned Kate. "I'll make the appointment for after lunch. You can come down to the station, buy me lunch, will go to the meeting, I return to the station and you can come back here to write."

"Deal," said Castle quickly. 'I get to take my wife to lunch, and maybe we get a chance to take it to a bad guy, not a bad plan.'

"Ok, your turn," said Kate. "And don't you dare say nothing."

"It's the Clown Killer thing. I'm having second thoughts about asking Gino for the neighborhood watch thing. Should I tell the NYPD? Should I tell the FBI? I just don't know."

"So you chose a path to try to save a life. That's not a bad approach."

"Yeah, but that's just temporary. It just means that she can kill again and I did nothing to stop her."

"You can't feel guilty Castle. She is the one doing the killing, not you, and we don't know for sure even if the NYPD or the FBI was there that they would catch her. I'll ask Captain Gates tomorrow about this problem. So lose the guilt trip mister, and join your wife on this fine early spring evening," demanded Kate. She felt Castle loosen up and saw the tension in his face start to fade. She stated to laugh out loud 'Good job Dr. Castle. Two patients cured for the price of one walk,' thought Kate! The rest of the walk through the park was highlighted by Caste's normal running trivia and Kate's retorts. They would not admit it to anyone else but they thoroughly enjoyed their verbal sparring which normally ended in laughter.

As they exited the Park they found themselves bathed in a spotlight. 'You two stop and let me see your hands," shouted a nearby voice.

Turning toward the sound they saw a Blue and White with one officer out of the vehicle with his weapon drawn, and the other officer moving into position.

"Detective Kate Beckett out of the 12th," shouted Kate. "My weapon is my shoulder rig, and my badge is on the chain around my neck. This man is my husband Richard Castle."

"Ok left hand, slowly show me your badge."

As Kate complied Castle noted that the Team moved well. Both officers were separated and in position to support their partner. As the badge slowly appeared Castle saw the tension and the readiness flow out of the officer that had spoken to them.

"Sorry Detective. We know you live around her. We didn't recognize you. When we saw that you were armed…."

"You had to check," finished Kate. "Slow night?"

"Yeah, the threat of rain has moved the people off of the streets and this area is normally pretty quite to begin with. Look we're sorry about this."

"Don't be," said Castle. "You guys were just doing your job and you moved as a Team quite well I might add."

When the first raindrops hit the officer who spoke first said, "Come on we can give you a lift to the Loft. There is no sense in you guys getting soaked." As the rain really started coming down, the Castle's were glad that they took him up on his offer. As it was Castle still got soaked as he ran around the police car instead of sliding across the back seat.

"Thanks guys," yelled Kate after she was under the awning. "Keep this shift safe."

On the elevator ride up to their Loft Kate was smirking to herself over Castle's soaked condition. But when she saw Castle peel off his clothes and head into the shower she quickly decided to join him. A hot man in a warm shower means a shower with benefits.

Later as she was making cocoa in the kitchen Kate was momentary puzzled by Castle's actions. He had taken cushions and pillows from the couch and positioned them on the floor. When he open the curtains and turned down the lights she understood. Tonight Mother Nature would provide the entertainment. Even from the kitchen Kate could hear the rain on the windows and the rush of the wind. The flash of lightning and the corresponding thunder just added to the general good feeling. Later, with the cocoa all but gone she sat dressed in a modest night shirt cuddled with Castle who was dressed in his favorite shabby bathrobe. For a long while they sat gently holding each other, neither speaking nor needing to. The feeling of well being that began after their talk in the park had continued to grow. When Castle leaned over and kissed the top of her head, Kate felt warm her down to the tips of her normally cold toes. Neither one reacted to the sound of a key in the door, or when Martha closed, locked the door, and set the alarm for the night.

When Martha entered she was immediately drawn to the scene of Kate and Rick sitting on the floor and watching the storm. By themselves her feet carried her over to them. She stopped several feet behind them and admired the look of contentment on their faces in the reflection in the window. When the lightning flashed she saw 'cocoa.' "I was thinking of tea but cocoa would be better."

"I'll make us some Martha," said Kate as she looked at Martha's reflection in the window. "Go get out of those wet things."

"Katherine …"

"Scoot Martha," laughed Kate, "Cocoa for all coming up."

When Martha rejoined them Kate was just pouring the cocoa into the cups.

"Tell us about your day Mother," said Rick as he reached for and easily captured Kate's hand. "We caught our bad guy so we are feeling ok."

'If that is ok then I take a gallon of the stuff,' thought Martha. Knowing that her kids were only going to pretend to listen, Martha proceeded to tell about the students in her class and the late dinner she had shared with an old friend.

**Chapter 10 No Shots in the Park**

Kate woke up and was instantly awake. She looked at the alarm clock and saw it was only five minutes till her normal wake up time. Turning off the alarm Kate got out of bed to the sound of Castle's slow and steady rumble. Looking at her husband she noticed for at least the hundredth time that Castle had an innocent sleeping face. Being careful to remain quite, Kate slipped into the shower, dressed and left for work.

**At the 12****th****.**

Kate was surprised to see Ryan already at the precinct. In response to the unasked question, "Between the baby teething and the storm I thought I would get an early start." When Ryan saw Kate's eyes go toward the case box that was on Castle's chair he said, "It's a paperwork day. I didn't think he would mind."

"He won't", smiled Kate. "He is coming by to take me to lunch and then we are going down to talk to MediTech. We think that Apex may be setting them up again. If they are then we are going to nail them."

"Javier didn't like how that part ended either," confided Ryan. "So if you need some help."

"You guys are the only ones on my list," confided Kate with strength of sincerity that surprised no one. "Ok, let's get started you finish your notes, I'll finish the logs and start the summaries."

"Do you do Castle's notes, does he even take any," asked Ryan?

"Yes he takes great notes and no I just copy them from his computer," said Kate as she held up a thumb drive. "One of the things I can say about Castle is that he takes and documents great notes. I've got to edit his theories, but his capture of the facts is first-rate. He also puts his opinions in, and he clearly labels them as opinions, so it makes it super easy to separate fact from fiction."

"And speaking of fact and fiction," said Esposito who had joined them as Kate was talking, "how does it feel to be named on an incident report?"

At first Kate went blank, and then she remembered Officer Greene had drawn his weapon, so an incident report was required. "A girl can't talk a walk with her husband in the park anymore without getting hassled by the cops," teased Kate.

"You and Castle went for a walk in the park and you were armed of course and they didn't recognize you so they stopped you," said Ryan in a measured voice. "And they drew down on you. That was dangerous," continued Ryan in an incredulous voice.

"Yes. I didn't think much about it at the time. We used the walk to talk some things out, like this Apex thing, so we were felling ok."

"Still that was dangerous," said Ryan shaking his head.

"We survived," continued Kate. "How about we kill off this case paperwork and disappear for the afternoon."

It was mid-morning when Captain Gates walked by, "I just came from the Commander's meeting downtown and I want to say congratulations on a job well done."

With a nod toward her Team mates Kate replied, "Thank You Sir."

"The Chief of Detectives said he would drop by at one-thirty. He wants to hear how you solved the case. Problem Detective," asked Captain Gates when she saw the frown on Kate's face.

"I can reschedule. It's just I was going back to MediTech. I think there is a chance that Apex has planted someone in the company to feed them medical files. I was going up to talk to them about the possibility and offer what assistance we could to find them. If we did then we could charge Apex, which so far is getting away with buying medical records."

"Go ahead and reschedule, but bring it up with the Chief of Des."

"Sir there is one other thing. It concerns Castle and the Clown Killer."

"Go ahead."

"Castle thinks he knows where the Clown Killer will strike next…."

"He can't tell us we don't have jurisdiction. If he tells the FBI they may charge him with obstruction because he's your husband. I can see his problem."

"That's just it Sir. He did tell someone and asked them to scare her off."

"Who"

"Detective Beckett doesn't know," said Kate. " but Mrs. Castle would say Gino Zee"

"He asked a mob boss to help scare off a serial clown killer," blurted Esposito. "Sorry Captain"

"Yes and he has agreed to do it and now Castle has second thoughts."

"Your husband," said an exacerbated Captain Gates "sure does find interesting solutions to situations. Can he call Gino Zee off?"

"No, even if he tried, Gino would ignore him. The place has a personnel meaning for Gino. If there is a chance that a killing would occur there he would try to stop it. As I said. Its personnel."

"Ok then let it ride, oh and I don't think it would be a good idea for Castle to be part of the meeting with the Chief."

"Understood Sir."

After the Captain had retreated to her office the Team gathered around Kate. "What's the game plan for the Chief?"

"We play it by ear. I'll introduce you guys Javier you can start. Then hand off to Kevin. Then back to Javier. I'll play master of ceremonies and ping pong between you two guys. The only portion that I need to talk to is what happened at Apex. Everything else you guys know as much as I do." Looking at her Dads watch Kate continued, "I need to call Castle before he leaves and tell him he is on his own for lunch and find a way to tell him that he needs to stay away from the station today."

"I didn't know he knew Gino Zee well enough to ask for this," said Esposito.

"Javier you would be surprised who Castle knows and what he does in the name of research. I know I am." 'If you think Gino is a surprise wait to you meet Rick's Dad' thought Kate with a smile. 'That was one experience I will never forget.'

The call to Castle was easier than Kate expected. She told him the truth about the meeting. He didn't like it, but accepted it and the next thing they were discussing was dinner.

The meeting with the Chief of Detectives went exceedingly well. Kate kept Javier and Kevin in the spotlight as long as possible then completed her narrative about Apex and let Javier close. Kate added an addendum about talking with MediTech about possible Apex infiltration and the Chief loved it.

When the Chief and his staff finally left, Kate looked at her watch. "We aren't going to finish the paperwork today are we guys," she stated. "I guess this means we can have a drink or two at the Old Haunt. I must admit I feel better about it today than I did yesterday. I can put it on my tab, I'm sure the owner won't mind. Perhaps I can even get him to join us."

**Earlier At the Loft**

Kate was a little bit surprised when she walked back into the bedroom after dressing for work to find Castle's side of the bed empty. Her nose told her that the coffee was ready and bacon was cooking. As she was walking to the kitchen bar she saw Castle pour her coffee and start to put the bacon and eggs on her plate. It wasn't the first time that Kate thought she was lucky to have a husband that knew his way around a kitchen.

Over breakfast Kate asked, "You are coming with me to MediTech today right?"

"Kate I…"

"Don't tell me you are going out to the hospital with the clowns."

"I'm considering it," admitted Castle.

"Too dangerous," said Kate immediately. "She might shoot you too."

"I can take care of myself."

"I can protect you better, and right now I won't be able to. Don't go. That's why you called Gino. Let his guys take care of it."

"Ok," said Castle. "But only because I know if I tell you I'm going you would show up and probably get in trouble with Captain Gates and get suspended again."

'Damn straight,' thought Kate. 'The only way Castle is facing a killer is with me by his side.'

"Tell me you are not going," demanded Kate.

"I'm not going Kate," affirmed Castle.

"What about MediTech?"

"Take Reynolds' second chair Debora Kane. It might do her some good."

"You know, that's not a bad idea."

**Act V A Shot in the Park, Deigned **

The Clown Killer woke early, performed her normal stretching routine, showered and got ready for today's main event. She checked and double checked her weapon and ammunition. She wiped down everything to leave no trace if she needed to abandon the gun. On her way out the door she stopped, looked at a picture of a young preteen girl and said, "These are for you Julie. These Clowns are on their way into the hospital. I won't let them torture anyone like they tortured you. I will kill them first. Rest easy my dear. Your Aunt will take care of them."

She drove across town with the practiced skill of a native New Yorker, which she was. Her recon had been good. She would park in the parking lot of a Community College. Her car was anonymous in the parking lot. With a hoodie and a backpack she looked just like the other older students taking classes here. Her perch was a leisurely five minutes away. She knew she could make it back to her car in three if she chooses an alternate path. The day was cool, light winds with high clouds. Excellent conditions she thought.

As she moved into her perch, 'more like a shooting blind,' she thought. She smiled when she saw the 'It's a Boy' balloon still attached to the park bench next to the main entrance. 'Good' she thought 'no one moved my windsock. I could have used the flags, but shifting back in forth would have been time consuming, and the winds on the ground would be slightly different anyway, but with the balloon there, one less detail out of the way.

She had arrived seventeen minutes early. She had plenty of time to check the conditions, assembly her weapon and wait for her prey. With five minutes to go she was surprised to see a man heading toward her position. During her walk to her perch she had not noticed any NYPD Police, FBI agents, strange vehicles, or suspicious people. It was like this was going to be a complete surprise. 'So why was this guy coming her way?'

His approach had been faultless. He was ten feet away, looking right at her and she was prevented by the brush from bringing her gun to bear.

"You chose an excellent place to kill the clowns, the balloon was a nice touch," he said. "But please do not kill them here." When she did not respond he continued. "I know you are in there. I watched you from my car in the parking lot. I am not a cop. All I'm asking you is not to kill the clowns in this neighborhood."

"Why," she ventured.

"This is a peaceful neighborhood and I want to keep it this way. My boss said a friend of his told him that you would try to kill the clowns here today. My boss asked me to stop you, not kill you, but if you kill the clowns here then I must rebalance the situation, and one of us would die."

She watched the van carrying her prey turn in off of the street. In a minute the prey would be in range and she must decide.

"Why," she whispered.

"This neighborhood is special. Much blood was spilled here in the past. A lot have people have worked hard to make this a peacefully neighborhood and it deserves to remain at peace. I am one of those people who will kill if I have to preserve the peace. Chose carefully."

She sighed as she watched her prey get out of the van and walk into the hospital. Slowly and carefully she started to disassemble and store her weapon.

The man even over the sounds of nature and man heard the familiar sounds of the weapon being disassembled. He deliberately turned his back on the shooting blind and asked. "Why do you want to kill the clowns?"

"It's personal. They tortured my Niece, continued to perform as my Daughter died in terrible pain at their feet, and they killed my husband. As I said it's personal."

"Revenge is a motive I understand. But how much revenge is enough?"

"When they are all dead," she replied.

"What's next?"

"Plan B."

The man heard the assassin exit the shooting blind and head off to the right, towards the school. 'That's where I would have parked,' he thought.

Pulling a phone from his is pocket the man punched a speed dial number, "Castle was right Gino. She was here and I talked her out of it, and the Feds are nowhere in sight"

"What did she say?"

"She said it was personal and she had a Plan B."

"Good work. Head on back to the club."

"Hey Rickie its Gino. You were right Rickie. She was going to hit the clowns at the hospital, but Stevie talked her out of it."

"Really," said a very interested Castle. "What did she say?"

"If you tell anyone Stevie will deny having the conversation."

"Of course," said Castle. "The FBI would try to hang me with obstruction or something," reflected an unhappy Castle.

"She said she wouldn't hit the clowns here because Stevie was willing to stand up for the people, and she could respect that."

"Did Steve find out why she was doing it?"

"Yeah, it's personal. She said that they had terrorized a loved one, laughed while her daughter died, and killed her husband."

"That's super. That fits with other stuff that I have. Did she say anything else?"

"Something about revenge and a Plan B."

"Shit"

"But it's not in our neighborhood, let the Feds figure it out. Oh, my guy said they were not around."

"Thanks' Gino I appreciate this."

"Think nothing of it, in fact think of this as a small favor gained. That's how I'm looking at this."

"Thanks Gino, and Gino I will be heading out to Vegas next week to start the interviews."

"Yeah, they are waiting for you,"

**At the 12th**

There was no need for a morning case briefing or an assignments meeting. Detective Beckett's Team knew the only priority for today was to finish the case files from yesterday, before the Chief's meeting; they had accomplished quite a bit. Around nine o'clock Kate confirmed the meeting with MediTech and invited ADA Debora Kane along, and she readily agreed. Around ten o'clock the Boy's noticed that Kate was becoming fidgety.

"Something happens, we will hear about it," said Ryan.

"Did he go out there," asked Esposito?

"No, he promised to stay home and try to write," smiled Kate. "You guys are right. Where are we?"

"I'm thinking lunch, then range, then gym, then back to the desk," said Esposito with pride.

"Me too," said Ryan.

"I'm a little farther behind and I have the MediTech meeting, but I'm going to get a trip to the range in."

"Detectives," interjected Captain Gates. "That's a good plan for today, but the Chief asked that you guys try to find another cold case to take a run at. So tomorrow I'd like you to start looking again. You know what they say about the reward for doing good work is don't you."

"More work," they all chorused.

"Right," agreed Captain Gates.

When ten-thirty came and it was time for Kate to pack-up and pick-up ADA Kane for the MediTech and the news had not reported the murder of any clowns, Kate breathed a sigh of relief. 'Perhaps Castle was wrong,' she thought. 'Now that would be a kick in the proverbial ego, which I will have deal with tonight. Well no matter.'

Once again Detective Beckett met with the MediTech CEO and Chief Counsel in the CEO's private and Spartan conference room. "Good morning Mr. Fleming, Counselor Woods I'm still Detective Kate Beckett and this is ADA Debora Kane. As you probably know by now we have arrested Jay's killer and you probably have figured out the company ties."

"Yes," said Counselor Woods. "Is there anything you can do about it?"

"Criminally no," said the ADA "we had to offer transactional immunity in order to get the information to find Jay's killer. When we asked them if they had targeted you in order ways, like approaching senior members or placing staff they got evasive."

"So we think it would be worth your while to re-examine the people you hired since Jay's death and make it clear to those people who have access to those records that releasing them without permission will not be tolerated."

"We did have one of our newer people unexpectedly giver her notice," said Mr. Fleming.

"You mind giving us her name," asked ADA Kane. "Detective ADA Reynolds said that we would handle the investigation if something came up. We'll reach back, probably to the fraud guys if we need help, but considering the circumstances he thought we, the DA's office, had a better chance of building a case."

"I'll walk them over to HR," said Counselor Woods, "that way Helen will know to cooperate fully. I'm sure you will let us know if you find anything."

"Yes," said ADA Kane. "I can see where civil and criminal lawsuits would be in order."

Having picked up the necessary information and reinterring the promises of mutual co-operation, Kate and Debora Kane decided to take an early lunch prior to heading back to their perspective offices. The conversation was about the normal topics for these two professionals, how do they work better together, when to ask for help etc. The only question that caught her off guard is when ADA Kane asked "Are you really married to Castle?"

Back at the 12th Kate had finished reviewing Esposito's and Ryan's materials for consistency, finished her last report, and sent the email to the Captain informing her that the case paperwork was complete, the physical material was already in the archive and the digital information was ready for the digital archive when the news broke.

"Earlier this afternoon four members of the 'Checkerboard Pants' clown troupe was shot dead. They had just finished performing at Mercy Hospital and touring the Children's Ward. They were gun downed as they returned to their place of business. It is speculated that this was work of the serial killer known as the Clown Killer. When asked, Special Agent Hector Boyle who leads the team trying to apprehend this killer refused to provide a comment. As you can see behind me the FBI has taken over the crime scene and is trying to obtain as much information as they can so that they can finally identify and catch this killer. …."

'Hear that Julie,' thought the assassin, 'four more of your tormenters dead. I'm sorry I didn't get them until after they visited the hospital, but the man in the Park was willing to help people he didn't know. I had to respect that. Pretty soon it will be vermin hunting season and I must find a way to stay invisible as I rid the Parks of the vermin that watched my daughter die. Rest easy all of you.'

'Oh Castle,' thought Kate as she reached for her phone and called him.

"Hon are watching the news?"

"Yeah," said a depressed Castle.

"How are you felling?"

"Fine"

"You mean the 'Italian Job' fine … Freaked out, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional. Or do you have another definition that I don't know about."

"Nope, that definition works," replied Castle in a slightly more animated voice, "but I'm certainly going to work on another one, how about Fabulous, Incredible, Napoleonic, and Enlightened? I'm just going to take a long walk in the park, then come back and try to find out who she really is."

"Needs work. Don't forget your baton want you back in one piece. Bye Love."

Kate wasn't totally surprised to find Captain Gates standing behind her. "How is he," she asked?

"He is feeling guilty about the deaths. For some reason he thinks he could have prevented them. He's depressed, angry, and determined to find out the identity of the killer. The killer doesn't know it yet, but she just created an enemy. I know what Castle is like when he has an obsession. My fear is not that he won't find out who the killer is. It is what the FBI will do when he tells them!"

"Do you need to go home?"

"No, Sir. One of his coping mechanisms is walking and the other one is making jokes and the last one when he is really feeling bad is a trip to the library. He just tried to make a joke and he said he was going to take a walk in the park. He'll go to the park, walk around a bit but and buy a hot dog and a coffee. Then he will sit for a while and then come back with a plan of attack and he's off. Unless there is something else I would like to go the range. It's been a month since the last time I went and I need to keep Javier on his toes."

"By all means Detective. Remember another cold case tomorrow." 'I really do have NYPD's best Homicide Detective Team,' thought Captain Gates with a sense of pride. 'And as much as I still don't like it, Castle is an essential part of the Team. Well at least I don't pay him,' she laughed to herself.

**At the Loft**

When Kate entered the Loft she heard Castle even through his closed office door.

"Dave I really need either the name of the author or the date. It is extremely important."…."I know the victim has a right to privacy. …. "Ok, I understand I will try to find out another way. …."On the other name, all I want to do to ask her if she feels like talking with me. It's not like I'm going to crucify her in public or in my next book. I just would like to know why she feels the way she does."…."OK I understand. I'll try a different approach to finding her too."

"Castle," Kate asked as she opened his door? "Talk to me."

After a long pause castle began, "Kate I have three events, but only one name. The first event is a letter to the editor stating that the clowns who came into the hospital scared and terrorized her niece."

"I remember that go on."

"The second event is Sally Moreno's daughter dying from a bee sting as a group of mimes continued to perform."

"I remembered that too."

"The new one is that four weeks ago there was a hit and run. The name of the victim was not released. Witnesses said the driver of the hit and run car was dressed like a clown."

"That's close enough to be a trigger event," admitted Kate. "If all three are related," remarked Kate. "Then we would really have a prime suspect."

"I kind of have confirmation from a source I can't tell Detective Beckett about," confided Castle.

"One of Gino's guys talked her out doing the hit at the hospital?"

"Yeah, then she said 'Plan B'."

"You want to take a look at Sally don't you?"

"Yes, but I can't ask because I really have nothing."

"Kate may not be able to help, but Detective Beckett can. Ok I'll see what I can do. Now come on and get dressed. You are taking your wife to dinner at Q3. Mattie is holding our table for us, and no this isn't a request."

'Q3 was 'their' place,' smiled Kate. Mattie was a friend from high school and Q3 didn't exist when Castle was with any of his ex's, so any memories here are entirely theirs to create. 'Besides the Chef and Castle are members of a mutual admiration society. He loves her cooking and she loves his stories, and that will cheer him up.'

Maddie, and the Chef did not disappoint. Q3 was its normal vibrant self. The meal was in a word incredible. Kate could tell that the sight and sound of people enjoying dinner lifted Castle's sprits, and his animated dialogue with the Chef was a joy to watch. Over dinner Kate casually mentioned, "The Captain wants us to find another cold case to work. You up for it?"

"I'll pass ok? I need to write tomorrow. Since you are on-call this weekend I want to spend as much time with you as I can before I go to Vegas to conduct those interviews. So I need tomorrow to prepare, ok love? I mean today I got a couple of good hours in then the clown story hit. I need to put Sally Moreno on the shelf until I get back and work on the book again."

"Sure," said Kate she could not believe that she forgot that Castle was leaving on Monday, and the thought of him taking tomorrow to prepare so that he could spend the weekend with her sounded just great. "I'm sure the Boys will understand," grinned Kate. "But movie date night is definitely on!"

"Absolutely," smiled Castle.

Kate was surprised and pleased when Castle told the cab driver to drop them off at the carriage stand in Central Park. It was an early spring evening, chilly, but they were dressed warm enough, and the quilts would add additional warmth around there legs. The sky was partly cloudy with a waning gibbous moon and for Kate the smile that was finally on Castle's face was reason enough to take the carriage ride.

"Mr. Castle and Detective Beckett, or is it finally Mr. and Mrs. Castle now," asked the carriage driver. "Any way it's great to see you again."

"Good evening Mr. McCormick," said Castle in his best Irish brogue. "You know she finally married me. I have not figured out why yet, but I happy just the same. Ah, Fredrick are you up to taking us on a full tour of the Park," Castle asked the horse?"

After the horse shook his head affirmatively and stomped his feet impatiently Castle added, "Slowly in the appropriate places if you please I have a lot of apologizing to do."

"No he doesn't," said Kate in overly loud voice, "but a slow ride would be appreciated," added Kate with a quick kiss to Castle's cheek.

"At least wait until you get into the carriage," added Mr. McCormick with a laugh and an accompanying snort from Fredrick.

"Why Mike I don't know you were such a prude," retorted Kate with a laugh, "and you Fredrick can just hush."

Kate woke to the sound of Castle's pleasant rumble, and the gentle warmth of her husband as she lay snuggled next to him. A slight shift and a stretch of her neck allowed to Kate to see that she had woke up only five minutes early. Careful not to disturb Castle she got out of bed, turned off the alarm and headed for the shower. Last night's adventure had been spur of the moment. Kate had planned it to lift Castle's sprits, but she discovered the outing had lifted her sprits as well. 'With Castle being gone, next week will be long and cold, but we got the weekend' thought Kate!

In the shower Kate was hit with a sudden inspiration. 'Castle needs my help on the clown thing, and he's going out of town. It would be nice to solve the FBI's case for them. The Captain wants us to look at a cold case. Let's see if the person who died in the hit and run on Valentine's Day evening was related to Sally Moreno' thought Kate.

**At the 12****th**

Kate arrived early and quickly confirmed that the Team had finished all of the paperwork from the previous case. A few keystrokes confirmed that the vehicular homicide that occurred on February 14th was still an open and when the record showed that the victim was Sally Moreno's husband Edwardo Kate was speechless. 'Ok Castle, you pointed us here. You take care of your business and we will solve this case,' vowed Detective Beckett.

Kate felt the excitement and then disbelief as she annotated the murder board. "Why are investigating a vehicular homicide" asked Esposito?

"My thought exactly," said Captain Gates.

"Hear me out," said Kate. "This has the potential to be a very interesting case. We have three events. The first event is a letter to the editor stating that the clowns who came into the hospital scared and terrorized her niece. We don't know the author but I intend to find out. The second event is Sally Moreno's daughter dying from a bee sting as a group of mimes continued to perform. The third event is Sally's husband being killed in a hit and run and witnesses said the driver of the hit and run car was dressed like a clown."

"If she wrote the letter, that would make revenge a very compelling motive for her being the Clown Killer," offered Ryan.

"It compelling enough without the letter, but the letter definitely adds weight," confirmed Esposito.

"Let me get this straight," said Captain Gates. "Under the cover of investigating Edwardo Moreno's death you are going to investigate Sally Moreno. That's Castle sneaky Detective," continued the Captain with an obvious jester of asking where Castle was.

"Yes Sir," agreed Kate. "He gave me the name but he doesn't know the identity of the person who died in the hit-and-run. I just found out this morning. He's got a research trip next week and needs today and the weekend to prepare so he won't be joining us for a while. So let's get started paper trail for the Moreno's and I will try to the name of the author of the letter. Also let's try to find the murder weapon. Castle told me half dozen ways to kill with a car and hide it. The previous Team couldn't find any motivation for the killing. So they concentrated on trying to find the car and failed. I don't think they can think as devious as us. So let's get started. Captain?"

"As I said Castle sneaky. Good luck Detectives."

"This is Detective Kate Beckett badge number 41319 writing ADA please."

Later in the Judge's Chambers, "ADA Reynolds on the surface I'm inclined to grant Counselor Quinn's motion to dismiss the Subpoena."

"But your Honor," interjected Kate. "I'm not asking for the Newspaper to reveal the name of the author of the letter. I'm only asking for them to confirm or deny that the author was Sally Moreno. They can reveal the name to you. If she wrote it you can say yes if not then no."

"Tell me again why this is important to you," asked Judge Keller.

"This is the first event in a series which culminated in the killing of her husband in a hit-and-run accident by someone dressed like a clown. We believe that taken together they form a compelling case for revenge as the motive for the Clown Killings."

"You think she is the killer?"

"If these three events happened to her, then she would be a good suspect your honor."

"Counselor Quinn I'm beginning to agree with the Detective. This is not a revelation it is a confirmation or a negation."

"I brought the name in case you thought that way your Honor," said the Counselor as he handed a folded slip of paper to the Judge.

"Detective you guessed correctly."

It was thirty minutes to the end of shift and the Team gathered at the murder board to synch up on today's activates. "We waiting for Castle," asked Esposito? Javier watched Kate panic slightly and reach for her phone.

"Castle could we met at the lobby of the theater? … Great Bye Love"

"OK Kate what is going on? Why don't you want Castle in on this one," asked Ryan?

"Ok Guys I'm a little worried about Castle. I'm afraid this could be Castles' rabbit hole case. He's had the name for a while. He's suspected a connection and has not been able to prove it and it has driven him crazy. He feels response for the deaths. He wants the killer in the worst way. He's too close. Right now he scheduled to go out of town next week and if he finds out we are working this case he will want to stay and help. He still does not know that all three events are related. I think if he is away we have a better chance of solving this case."

"Wait, you mean the killer was at the hospital and one of Gino's guys talked her out of it," blurted Esposito. "And she hit them later?"

"Detective Beckett doesn't know that," replied Kate.

"Ok," said the Captain, "you want to bench Castle for this case because he is too close. Ok. How are we coming on this case?"

"The previous team struck out on motive and I can see why," started Ryan. "Professor Moreno taught Music Theory, History of Music and Piano at NYU. He was good enough to teach at Juilliard, but since he graduated from NYU he decided to teach there. As best I can see he was a well-loved instructor and a pretty good performer. Money doesn't seem to be an issue. He had a two-million dollar life insurance police, but it was bought twenty years ago when he was a travelling performer, and she is from old money. "

"What about the car," asked Kate?

"That's what is so puzzling," offer Esposito. "The car has vanished. The previous team tried the usual approaches, ran into a brick wall and punted."

"Ok we look in the less obvious places. Anything about Sally?"

"I really haven't looked," omitted Ryan.

"Ok, let's concentrate on finding the car, the murder weapon," said Detective Beckett. "Also let's take a deep dive on Sally. Questions? Ok that's get after it."

**At the Loft**

True to his word Kate was the focus for Castle for the weekend. Friday night 'date night' went as normal, movie then dinner at Ramey's where the burgers and shakes are fabulous. Saturday was a blur, the Wicked matinee with Castle, Alexis and Martha was delightfully. A little girl shopping with Castle in tow, then a mad dash back to the Loft to get dressed for the Preview of the Carole King musical, and another wonderful dinner at Q3. This time it was Castle was surprised when Kate told the cab driver to head to the carriage stand in Central Park.

"Good evening all," chuckled Mr. McCormick as the Castle's approached his carriage. "Does Castle need to apologize some more?"

"Evening Mike, Wilhelmina," said Kate in a light voice. "No my guy is going out of town for a few days and I want him to remember what he is leaving behind. So Wilhelmina real slow in the appropriate areas, ok."

With a small shake of her head and a soft nicker Wilhelmina indicated her understanding.

Castle's packing for his week trip was the only unusual event for their usually restful Sunday. He had scheduled an early morning flight. With the time zone changes Castle thought he could check in to the hotel and get one of the interviews done that afternoon. Earlier in the day they had agreed on 'Book Launch' rules, which meant that Castle would call Kate at nine PM every night.

When Kate turned off her alarm, she could kick herself. She had meant to get up earlier and say goodbye, but apparently Castle had been very quiet and had snuck out. Just as her feet hit the floor, Castle entered the bedroom carrying a single cup of coffee and the morning paper.

"Hey," said Castle.

"Hey yourself," replied Kate.

The expression on both of their faces was that of disappointment, determination, and love. "It's only a week," said Castle as he set down the coffee and paper and reached to hug his wife. "I'll call every night. You be safe! I'll be alright just collecting stories. You know where I'm staying, right," continued Castle in the rushed voice he used when he was upset or concerned about something.

"I'll be alright," confirmed Kate. "If anything is going to happen I will have adequate backup. You better call me, and don't lose the Loft on the gaming tables."

"Never," vowed Castle with a smile. "Where would Martha sleep?"

Castle responded to Kate's half-hearted punch with a smile, which was immediately returned. "There is a fresh pot of coffee; I didn't make anything else because it would be cold before you got out of the shower." After giving Kate a quick kiss Castle disengaged and headed toward the front door with Kate trailing behind.

Once more in an embrace at the door, "Call me," demanded Kate.

"Always," replied Castle as he headed out of the door.

'It's only a week,' reflected Kate as she headed back to the bedroom to shower and dress for work. 'It's only a week.' After dressing for work Kate headed toward the kitchen for a coffee, the one that Castle had given her had long since turned cold. After her first sip Kate turned and saw a piece of paper in front of the place she normally sat. It read:

**My Wife's Smiles**

Kate's public smile is

Warm, brilliant, gigantic, and

Warms my very soul

and

Kate's private smile is

Small, soft, warm, passionate and

Lets me know I'm loved

'Castle you great big adorable dog I'm going to kill you,' thought Kate. 'Why didn't you let me read them while you were here?' Kate quickly confirmed that Castle was staying at the Aria, and then she dialed.

"Concierge please…Good morning, later this morning a Mr. Richard Castle will be checking into your hotel."

"Yes Ma'am he's scheduled into the Magician's Suite."

"Good. When he gets there I want him to find a dozen roses of various colors. Use your imagination, and a boutonniere. The boutonniere must be suitable for gentlemen not some flowery puff piece got it."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Also every morning that he is staying there I want a fresh boutonniere delivered with his morning coffee. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am. Is there a card?"

"Yes…Your wife is smiling."

As Kate was finishing her coffee she heard Martha coming down the stairs, smiling to herself, she grabbed and filled a cup before Martha came into view.

"Katherine you are such a dear," said Martha. After a sip of coffee, "which bad guy are you going after today," joked Martha.

"We are trying to find the killer of Edwardo Moreno," replied Kate.

"Sally will be thrilled to hear that you are working the case," said Martha.

"Wait, you know Sally? What can you tell me about her?"

"Oh, she was a promising young actress. Fell in love with Edwardo, who had quite a reputation as a ladies' man you know. She quit acting when she good pregnant with Melissa. As Mel got older Sally got back into acting. You know, small parts, community performances that sort of thing. She was doing summer stock for Tom Casey when Mel died. She got stung by a bee in the park. She was at some kind of performance and nobody helped her. Sally took it real hard and had to be let go from the summer stock troop."

"Have you seen her lately?"

"She used to come around the school. I thought she was acting a little strange, mourning Mel I guess. I haven't seen her since Ed died," concluded Martha. "She used to be such an outgoing and cheerful person. You know she used to dress up as a clown and visit the hospitals and schools? Sometimes Melissa went with her, but when Melissa died she just changed. Like she lost her reason for living."

"Thanks," replied Kate as she was heading toward the door.

**Chapter 11 While Castle's away…**

**Monday at the 12****th**

Her Team had beaten her to the precinct. As she was squaring away her desk she caught Esposito's eye and nodded toward the Captain's office, where it appeared she was talking to two people. Esposito's shrug and Ryan's negative head shake indicated they did not know what was going on. Taking a quick glance at her watch Kate began.

"Guys we need to look in three directions. In light of what I learned this weekend we need to take another look at Edwardo, a deep dive into Sally and find the murder weapon."

Before Kate could continue Captain Gates interrupted, "Detectives I need to introduce Izumi Jones and Turk McDonnell. These are the Detectives that originally caught the case. It appears that Captain Greer got wind of this Team starting to look into the death of Edwardo Moreno and complained to the Chief of Detectives. When I briefed the Chief of D's and Captain Greer and the theory behind the investigation, they decided that Izumi and Turk should become part of the Team."

"Welcome guys. I'm Kate, over there is Javier and over there is Kevin. Let me start at the beginning."

"Wow," said Izumi after Kate had explained the three events and that Sally was the common denominator. "You think Sally is the serial clown killer?"

"I think she would have revenge as a motive, she is wealthy enough to provide the means and create the opportunity. We haven't checked her background enough to see if she has the skills. So we need to check discretely, because remember we are investigating the death of Edwardo and Sally needs to be on our suspect list."

"Kate you started this morning by stating that you learned something new," said Esposito.

"Yes, apparently Martha knows Sally. She recited to me the whole story over coffee this morning. She said that Edwardo had a reputation as a womanizer and that Sally and her daughter Melissa used to dress up as clowns and go to the hospitals and such. She also said that after Mel's death deeply affected Sally. Causing a behavior change that even Martha noticed. It appears that it affected her so much that she was fired from her summer stock acting role."

"Excuse me," said Turk, "Whose Martha?"

"Martha Rodgers, she's an actress and teaches acting at her own studio. The acting community is pretty tight. Martha's version of things may not be a hundred percent correct, but it gives us a place to start. So let's use as a working theory that the clowns in the hospital and the death of her daughter depressed Sally. She grew so depressed that she ignored her husband and he looked outward for his sexual companionship. Sally found out about it. Being depressed and fixated she blamed the clowns. She procured a car, dressed up as a clown, ran him over, and hid or destroyed the car. "

"The car is a funny animal," said Turk. "We were able to get the license tag from the traffic cameras. We tracked it back to the owner. They said they sold it a week beforehand for cash. We checked. They deleted it from their insurance and they had a solid alibi for the time of the killing. No one has registered or retiled the vehicle."

"We looked at the video. We know it went into a ten square area and did not come out, at least for four days," said Izumi.

"Did you get a description of the buyer from the seller," asked Ryan?

"Just a woman," replied Turk.

"Do you thing the sellers would sit down with a sketch artist," asked Kate?

"Probably," said Izumi.

"Izumi and Turk, this is what I would like you to do. Work with the sellers to get a sketch. Then for the area that the vehicle disappeared in, see if there were any destroyed cars, cars of this type that were towed to pounds, and public and private parking garages. Then we will narrow down the possible hiding places and go looking."

Both Izumi and Turk nodded their heads in acknowledgement of the task.

"Ryan, check Edwardo's financials again to see if there are hotel, dinner charges etc. I would also look at if he bought a significant Valentine's Day present. Go back and interview his colleagues to see if they noticed anything. "

"Got it."

"Esposito take a deep look at Sally. If she bought a car there must be a money trail. She would have to park it somewhere. See if you can get a good picture of her from the video. We can pass it around to her old colleagues to see if they recognize her, and also look and she if she has shooting skills."

"On it."

"I'm going to talk to a psychiatrist about Sally's behavior, and then work with Izumi and Turk to eliminate the hiding places. Ok guys as normal co-ordinate as needed and back here for the end of day wrap-up."

Kate's first trip was to see Doctor Albert, a consulting psychologist for the NYPD. "Good Morning Doctor Albert I'm glad you could fit me in. I know I'm asking you to diagnose in the dark so to speak, but I need some guidance. "

After Kate had walked through the three events and revealed her suspicion that the person could the Clown Serial Killer, the Doctor shock his head and laughed. "Your right this is a shot in the dark. You are right, she may and I emphasis may have transferred her anger to the clowns and is taking it out on them. The danger event could be when and if she kills a mime. She may think she has done enough to avenge her daughter's death and seek death herself. I'm not saying she will commit suicide. She will more than likely let herself be killed when she strikes her next target. If she is the one, then I'd really would like the opportunity to talk to her," concluded Doctor Albert.

For the rest of the morning and the beginning of the afternoon Kate worked through the vehicle records and determined that the murder weapon had not been destroyed or towed away. The sketch that Turk and Izumi returned with was a pretty good likeness of Sally. A wig would explain the long hair, and glasses are glasses. They spent the rest of the afternoon gathering the information on the public and private parking garages.

Near the end of shift Kate gathered the augmented Team in front of the murder board to resynchronize and preliminary plan for tomorrow, ands always Captain Gates was in attendance."Guy's," began Kate, "The shrink was not a total bust but close. He thinks that the events could cause a person to focus their anger on the clowns and react accordingly. He also said that a significant future trigger event could be when she kills a mime. He suggested that after that she may let herself be killed when she strikes again."

"That could put a lot of innocent people at risk," said Captain Gates.

"Sally was under the care of a psychiatrist," added Esposito. "A Doctor Ray Jones. According to her financials she was seeing him once a week. She stopped going right after her husband died."

"Did you talk to him?"

"No, I've got an appointment for ten-fifteen tomorrow. I don't expect much, but we need to look."

"Ok, good. From all the records I could find the murder weapon was not torched or towed so it still must be in that box. Izumi and Turk brought back a sketch from the sellers of the murder weapon and it looks pretty close to Sally. We have compiled a list of parking garages and tomorrow we will start eliminating them."

"Ryan?"

"You were right about Edwardo having a girl-friend and Sally knowing about it. We dug around and found that he had a credit card and bank account left over from his touring days. He used it for room nights and dinners with a special friend. Her name is Kate Barnes. She is one of his students. The concierge at the Mayflower confirmed that the two them were an item, and the Head Waiter at Dion, a restaurant near the University told me about an agreement between the Moreno's when she caught them together for dinner when he was supposed to be taking her to dinner. 'Messy' is all he would say. She's coming down to talk tomorrow."

"In addition to being under Doctor's care for depression, the lady knows how to shoot. She has been no lower than fifth in the State Skeet Shooting Championship for the last seven years, and I mean the open division, men and woman. She has finished second twice. So yeah I think she could have made every shoot the Clown Killer has set up."

"OK guys some good progress today. Tomorrow keep your appointments we will," with a wave toward Izumi and Turk "try to find the murder weapon. Oh I have Tom Casey coming in tomorrow as well. Espo take a hard look at her financials. The cash for the car has to be in there somewhere. Also take a look at her credit card charges the day before, the day of, and the day after. What I hope to find in there is a parking charge or something that lets' us know where she was that night. Ok guy's thanks."

"Detective McDonnell stay a moment please." All through the Team meeting Kate had noticed the Detective growing more and more irritated and was always glancing at the Captain.

Captain Gates had also noticed the Detective's behavior and was about to ask about it when Detective Beckett had preempted her. She retreated from the bull-pen, but positioned herself so that she could listen in.

"What's going on Detective," asked Kate in a clam and level voice.

"I take it your Captain doesn't trust us. You know the way she sits in on every meeting," replied Turk.

With Izumi shaking her head affirmatively and quickly supported her partner, "Our Captain almost never listens in on Team meetings."

"You are out of line Bro," said Esposito.

"It's not like that," added Ryan. "Our Captain listens in on almost every morning and evening session."

With looks of disbelieve they looked at Kate. "She does, and that is one of things I like about her command style. With the exception of Tuesday and Thursday mornings, which is the Commander's meetings downtown, the Captain will listen on every meeting. Frankly it makes my life easier. I don't have to hunt the Captain down to ask for resources or drop everything and bring her up to speed when she asks. She's here she listens, and she knows. On the high profile cases, she knows what we are doing and provides top cover with the brass downtown. The only time I really need to co-ordinate with her is when we are going to take a major action, or a new piece of evidence changes are train of thought, in truth, her sitting in makes my life easier."

"It's not about trust," added Esposito, "It's all about her knowing what is going on her house."

"Ok," said Turk "I get it, but the other thing. Whenever I sit and that chair everyone looks at me like I killed someone."

"My partner normally sits there," said Kate in a low voice. "This week he is out doing research."

"Doesn't he have a desk," asked Izumi?

"He's not a cop," replied Detective Beckett with a laugh, "but most of the time he thinks he is."

"We continually remind him about that," laughed Ryan.

"Bottom line, Castle is Kate's husband, and he really does pull his own weight around here," added Esposito.

Captain Gates bit back a laugh and retreated further out of sight. Not only do I have the best Team in the City I have a loyal team, and Castle really does pull his own weight around here.

**Monday Evening at the Loft**

Kate sat on the couch with her legs folded up under her, soft jazz playing in the background and a glass of wine at her elbow waiting for Castle's call. In the past Castle had never been more than two minutes late in calling and Kate expected that to be the case this week.

"Hey Castle," said Kate in response to the phone ringing.

"I take it by the flowers you liked the poems I left."

"Yes, why didn't you let me read them sooner?"

"I wrote them this morning. I guess you inspired me yesterday. You know when we were walking in the park and you laughed at the dogs and the little girl playing Frisbee."

"Yeah I remember."

"And later the smile you gave me when I handed you your wine before dinner. "

"I remember that too."

"Kate I….."

"Me too…So tell me about the interviews."

"The stories were fantastic. You will love reading them," gushed Castle. "They bring the whole story to like. My original idea of portraying the need for 'Neutral Territory' and the subsequent realization being portrayed by the stories of the participants is going to work. The book is practically writing itself. Did I mention the stories were fantastic? Luckily I was recording them, because I get caught up just listening to them."

Kate could tell from the enthusiasm in Castle's voice that the first day was a success and he expected the rest of the week to go well.

"The guy I interviewed called in some other guys who had supporting stories, and the afternoon was fantastic. I've already talked with the guy I'm meeting with tomorrow. He is going to do the same thing. Everyone will come over for lunch, we will do the introductions and launch into story time, it's going to be great. So how's the case?"

When Kate didn't immediately answer, 'It's Sally isn't it? You are taking a run at her without me," said Castle in a hurt voice.

"Yes, it's Sally," said Kate in an apologetic voice. "I think you are too close to this and are taking the deaths personally, so I thought could spare you some anguish. Did you know that Martha knew the whole story?"

"Mother?"

"She knows Sally as a fellow actress. She knew that Sally's niece was traumatized by clowns that Sally's daughter, Melissa, died from a bee sting while mimes performed and that her husband Edwardo was killed in a hit and run."

After a lengthy silence Castle replied with a slight laugh, "Note to self, on all other future investigations ask Mother first."

Kate laughed at both Castle's words and tone of voice. "Her insights really have helped us in our investigation, "confided Kate. "But I don't think she will like it if Sally is indeed the Serial Clown Killer."

"Grief can do strange things to people," said Castle, and the rest of the conversation was spent discussing more pleasant topics.

**Tuesday Morning at the 12****th**

"As far as I know," began Kate, "we have three interviews today, I've got Mr. Casey, Sally's Director from summer stock, Ryan has Edwardo's girl friend, and Esposito has Sally's Doctor. "

"My appointment is at his office," offered Esposito.

"Esposito I need you to dig into Sally's financials."

"Ryan..."

"I can help with that," confirmed Ryan.

"Izumi, Turk and I are going to identify all of the private and public parking garages in the ten square block area. We will call the private garages and ask for a list of cars that match the murder weapon and try to eliminate them. I'm afraid we are going to have to physically drive through all of the public garages. I reissued the APB for the vehicle. I do not expect to get a hit, but it was worth the shot."

For Turk, Izumi, and Kate the day was pure drudgery. They identified all of the private garages in the search area, obtained the list of vehicles matching the murder weapon and were able to eliminate all of them, but it had been a time-consuming and mind numbing process. The interview with Tom Casey just confirmed Martha's story. Sally had gotten real depressed after Melissa's death and Tom had to find a replacement actor.

Ryan's interview with the girlfriend was more productive. He learned from the girl friend that Edwardo was considering divorcing Sally. Ryan was able to find the appointment in Edwardo's appointment book, and a call to the surprisingly co-operative lawyer confirmed that he had consulted with Edwardo on the divorce process but had not filled.

Esposito's meeting with the Doctor was expectedly fruitless. He did confirm that she was a patient of his and that she had stopped seeking treatment after her husband had died. Since, in his opinion, she was neither a threat to herself or to others there was nothing he could do to try to help her.

The real breaks in the case came from the financials. On the cash front, Esposito was able to piece together a number of withdraws that Sally made from several accounts gave her enough cash to buy the car and much more. None of the withdraws by themselves would trigger a look but in the aggregate they were suspicious.

On the credit card front, Ryan found three interesting charges. On the night of the murder Sally had charged a cab fare. Backtracking, Sally was picked up at a hotel taxi stand on the south-eastern edge of the target area. This would provide a place to start the search for the car tomorrow in the public garages.

The other credit card news was more alarming. A week after her husband's funeral, Sally had spent the weekend in Martinsburg, West Virginia, and had spent over three thousand dollars with a company called GSE Limited. A little searching revealed that there had been a gun show in Martinsburg that weekend and that GSE Limited was one of the dealers.

"The conversation with GSE (Gun Sports Enthusiast) was not encouraging," said Ryan. "They would not release what she bought without a warrant and the ADA didn't think we could get one because the event occurred after Edwardo's death. "

"Esposito for three thousand…"

"I could buy several nice weapons and the appropriate accessories."

"Ok, to summarize today. We are pretty sure that Sally got the cash to buy the car from several back accounts, the murder weapon is not in the private garages, and the cab ride, which took place after the hit –and-run, gives us a place to start looking tomorrow. "

"How many garages are in walking distance of the cab stand," asked Captain Gates.

"There are twenty-seven public garages in the target area, but only six within easy walking distance, Sir."

"If you split into three teams I can have LT assign a uniform team to each of you for an hour or so in the morning that should speed up your search. If it's not in one of those six then you are going to have to slog it out on your own."

"Thank you Sir,"

**Tuesday Evening at the Loft**

"Hey Castle," said Kate. "How was your day?"

"I had a light supper after the interviews at a Chinese place here in the hotel and I got your fortune. It said 'When you smile other people become happy.' I know you make me happy when you smile."

"That's sweet," purred Kate. "Were the stories good today?"

"They were great. I'm still on NYC time, so I got up early, stretched and worked out with the baton before breakfast. After breakfast I got several hours of good writing in. Went to lunch with the guy I'm interviewing and the other people he called in and like yesterday, I'm lucky I had the recorder on because I got engrossed in the stories. Some of these I cannot use, some I'm going to have to write around some of the details, but the stories were fantastic. So far none of the stories conflict with each other which is fantastic, because I don't know how I'm going to resolve an issue where I get to widely different versions of the same events."

Laughing Kate said, "in other words they are better than the witnesses we interrogate."

"Much better," agreed Castle, "and the places where are talking are much better looking than the box."

"Plans still the same?"

"Yeah, I'll finish the last interview Friday afternoon and take the first flight out Saturday, just like on the itinerary. Tonight though I may go down to the tables for a little bit, I know I want lose the Loft and make mother a homeless person," laughed Castle. "How's the case?"

"We established that Sally withdrew enough money to buy the car, and on the night of the murder Sally caught a cab from the cab stand near the Hilton, right on the edge of the surveillance box. Tomorrow we start looking for the car, murder weapon, in the public garages nearest the cab stand. " She deliberately left out the information about the possible gun purchase.

"Dusty Cars"

"What?"

"If the car has been sitting there for a while it will be dusty. Look for dusty cars."

"Ok," laughed Kate, "dusty cars."

"You are not telling me something. It's ok, as long as it doesn't put you in danger."

"It doesn't, it pertains to the other case."

"As look as your safe. Another topic?"

"Yes please, tell me one of the stories."

**Wednesday Morning at the 12****th**

The morning briefing had three pairs of patrolmen in attendance. "Guys we are looking for a silver Malibu with NY Plates that has damage to the right front. The car has been sitting here for approximately a month so it probably has accumulated some dust and dirt so the color may be off. We only have the Uniforms with us for about a couple of hours so let's hit the six targets and cover them thoroughly. If we strike out then we regroup and develop a Plan B for the other twenty-one targets. "

As Detective Beckett was finishing up the briefing she noticed LT escorting a gentlemen in their direction.

"Mrs. Richard E. Castle?"

After a moment's hesitation, 'my god that's me' she thought "Yes?"

"Here, you are served."

A confused Kate accepted the envelope and proceeded to open it. When she read 'Divorce Proceedings' she half stumbled half fell to a sitting position on her desk. "Excuse me there is something I need to take care of," said Kate as she picked up her phone and headed toward some privacy in the small conference room.

The rest of the Team looked at the title on the paper in disbelieve. "No way," said Ryan "He loves her too much."

"He would do this in person, not through a messenger," added Esposito.

"Why don't you guys head out to the search area and start," suggested the Captain.

"Sir, with respect not until we are sure our partner is ok," said Esposito.

With a nod Captain Gates agreed and like the others watched Kate through the window of the conference room.

"Hey love," answered Castle when he saw it was Kate calling. "My normal wake-up call is not for another forty minutes, but hearing your voice is always good for me."

"Rick why did you send me the Divorce Papers?"

"Divorce Papers," shouted Castle as he bolted upright in his bed all remnants of sleep gone! The beautiful vista of the sun rising over the desert completely ignored. "What Divorce Papers? I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be the mother of our children. I love you Kate. I would never Divorce you. Please believe me Kate. It must some kind of sick joke."

Kate heard the surprise, pain, and love in Castle's voice. 'He wants to start a family with me' she thought. "Sick joke," she repeated. Then it dawned on her it was the first of April. "Castle do you know anyone who would pull such a sick joke?"

"Gino," they both responded at the same time.

"I'm going to kill him," snarled Castle.

"I'm going to do worse," retorted Kate. "Give me his number."

"Here," said Castle rattling off the ten digits from memory.

"I'll handle it, trust me," said Kate. "I love you and heard everything you said," whispered Kate. "We'll talk tonight."

"Rickie," said Gino.

"What ever made you think that sending me fake divorce papers was funny," demanded Kate.

"Katie, I…"

"The name is Detective Kate Beckett," she growled, " and answer the question mister before I come over there and put a bullet through your thick skull. Luckily I carry a Glock 20 with fifteen rounds of ammunition, and I may need all of them before one of them finally hits your pea sized brain, or worse yet I will tell your wife Crystal. Hell I might even do both."

Gino's mouth went dry, in his mind he had the image that he had been tormenting a lioness, no a tigress, a Siberian tigress, and the tigress was completely unfettered and looking at him like he was breakfast. "Kate I'm deeply sorry. I thought I was giving you and Castle a mystery to solve. I completely misjudged the depth of the feelings you have for each other. This will never happen again."

"Yeah it took Castle and I two seconds flat to figure it was you."

When Kate said Castle, Gino heard another snarl right behind him. He turned to look. It was the biggest Siberian tiger he had ever seen. And it was regarding him with the upmost contempt.

"Kate let me make this up to you guys."

"No, do nothing," snarled Kate. "Castle thinks you are an honorable man, and I respect my husband's opinion. You apologized I can accept that. You told me that this would not happen again. Be sure that it doesn't. I want nothing to remind me of this incident," warned Kate. "Be sure it stays that way."

In Gino's mind he saw the tigress study him intently. He knew that this Kat hunted men, and if he stepped out of bounds she would be hunting him, and it would not be pretty. Finally she yawned and looked away.

"And don't try to make it up with Castle, that would only piss me off, understand?"

"Yes Kate I understand. I apologize again and swear that it will never happen again."

"Good," said Kate as she terminated the phone call and immediately called Castle.

"Love," Kate told Castel, "I've taken care of Gino. There is no need for you to do anything. …I Love you too. We need to talk tonight."

Smiling, 'He wants to start a family with me,' thought Kate as she virtually skipped back to the bull-pen. All eyes watched Kate as she threw the fake papers into the trash. "Someone's bad idea of an April's Fool Joke," she explained.

"Does this soon to be dead person have a name," asked Esposito?

"This nameless person will remain alive, only because Castle is in Las Vegas, and hopefully he will calm down before he comes home. Now let's go find the murder weapon."

Kate and the detail supporting her were midway through the second garage when Turk's call came in. "We found it," he exclaimed! "We found it."

"Go ahead an order the tow," said Kate, "I'll let CSU that we will be bringing them a vehicle to process."

Kate and her detail were the last to arrive and even before she got out of the car she could feel Turk's enthusiasm. "The license plate and VIN match," he said. "Let's hope there is something on the inside that ties to the killer. Is CSU ready?"

"Yes," replied Kate. "When I called Sue Burlington said she would have a team waiting for us. I didn't think things were that slow in CSU, but anyway that's good news. ETA on the tow?"

"In five responded," Esposito. 'You know,' he thought, 'we literally have found the needle in the haystack. I doubt that any other Team could have put the story together and found the vehicle. Damn we are good.'

While they were waiting for the tow truck Kate held an impromptu Team meeting. "Thanks guys," she said addressing the Uniform officers, "it looks like I kept you longer than I was supposed to."

"But we found the vehicle," offered Officer Sanchez, "I'm sure LT will cut you some slack."

"Only if there is a prize inside," added Izumi. "And I hope there is."

"Let's keep our find quiet for a while," cautioned Kate. "I don't want to spook the killer, and thanks again for your support. You are formally released."

"Ok" said Kate as she addressed her Detective Team, " it looks like we are in wait mode. Right now I'm clueless as to how to proceed if this comes up empty. Even with a full team it will probably take the rest of the day and most of the evening to process. We probably won't have anything until mid-morning tomorrow. Why don't you guys head back to the house? I'm going to follow this to CSU and ask about their schedule. I'll think I'll ask ADA to join us after lunch for a strategy session just in case we come up empty, or we can't tie the stuff we find to anyone."

By the time Kate had parked her cruiser and walked into the vehicle processing area, Sue's Team had the vehicle open, and found the clown suit in the trunk.

"Detective, we have found good finger prints on the steering wheel and the dash. It looks like the killer reached out and braced himself prior to the crash. There were human hairs in the wig; Tony thinks we will be able to get useful DNA. We should be able to generate some great evidence for you."

"That's great," Detective Beckett responded breathlessly. "I didn't think you had a whole Team available for this."

"Normally I don't but Castle is a very able negotiator."

Laughing Kate asked, "Do I even want to know what the bribe price was?"

"Knicks tickets for the Team and Carmen tickets for me," smiled Sue.

"I don't think Castle knows how to get opera tickets," said Kate.

"That's what he said," confirmed Sue, "But he said he was willing to try. So I'm going to take him at his word. We will have the results back to you by mid-morning tomorrow, Ok?"

"Sure," said Kate, "let's hope we can match what we find inside."

"And if we can't"

"I'm working on that."

**Act VI Vengeance Repaid**

Since she first saw the mimes performing in the subway station Sally had been practicing shooting her concealed and silenced pistol as she was walking. She had gotten real good at hitting her targets, as long as they were within twenty feet. The noise of the shot would not be heard over the din of the crowd.

'I'm ready Mel', Sally thought as she regarded her daughters' picture. 'Today I can start to pay back those who did nothing as you lay dying. Perhaps the crowd will think its part of the act and watch as they lay dying. Now wouldn't that be ironic? No matter, today I go hunting.'

The weather was perfect. The hint of rain allowed her to wear her raincoat, and a scarf over her wig of blonde hair. The broken clouds allowed her to wear the sunglasses, and the extra clothes added ten to twenty pounds to her apparent weight.

'Today I will hunt on the Lexington Avenue Express Line, 'thought Sally. 'Don't you just love public transportation,' she remarked. As the train entered the 183 Street Station she saw her prey, and the situation was perfect. Exiting the car she hurried toward the steps that lead to the street. She did not look at the mimes. She kept her head down. If there were cameras they would see nothing. Two steps before the steps she fired. She fired again at the other target as she stepped on the first step. She was almost at the top of the steps before the screams began. 'A small payment Mel,' she thought. 'There will be more to follow.'

Sally easily made it home and was thrilled at the amount of publicity the 'Serial Clown Killer' was generating. 'I'm getting more publicity now than I ever did as an actress,' she thought. 'If you think today was tragic what until tomorrow.'

**At the 12****th**

ADA Tim Reynolds and his second chair Debora Kane were meeting with Detective Beckett, Detective Esposito, and Detective Ryan when the news broke about the shooting of the mimes in the subway station. The TV camera clearly showed the yellow tape marking the crime scene and the FBI forensic team collecting samples. However, the reports interview with Special Agent Hector Boyle was less than reassuring. "….we are investigating every lead and I'm sure we will have the 'Clown Serial Killer' in custody soon…"

"Yeah, as soon as we arrest her for you," retorted Esposito.

"Do you really think Sally is the Killer," asked ADA Kane.

"Castle thought so a month ago," remarked Kate. "A DNA match will prove that she killed her husband. If we can get into her apartment we could find the evidence we need linking her to the gun purchase, and from there to the killings."

"And that's why we are here," said ADA Reynolds, "I don't know how I can get a court order for a DNA sample. Everything you have is circumstantial, but nothing is compelling."

"I know," said Kate, "no matter what, after we get the results back from CSU we are going to pay a visit to Sally Moreno. If we are lucky she invites us in, Even better if she agrees to accompany us downtown."

"I don't think I can help you right now Detective," said the ADA in an exasperated voice, "Bring be something a little more substantive and I will write and walk through the warrant myself."

As the coverage continued Kevin and Javier exchanged glances when they heard Kate whisper "Oh Castle." They could empathize, for they too knew who the killer was and could do nothing about it.

**Wednesday Night in the Loft**

After the mornings heart pounding start Castle had settled down and thrown himself into conducting the interviews. Today's session had been fantastic, even better than yesterday. 'I'm only going to be able to use about two-thirds of this stuff,' thought Castle, "but the stories are great.' Nobody noticed or cared that the session ran long, and Castle was surprised that it was way past six o'clock. "Mr. Castle," asked Tom Kelly, "is there anything else I could do for you?"

"Yeah Tom," said Castle, "Do you know who I need to talk to get four tickets to Carmen, a week from this Friday?"

"Gene, hand me the phone….Karen this is Tom I need to have four tickets for Carmen for a week from this Friday sent to Castle's Loft…Chow."

"Thanks Tom," said Castle with an expression approaching awe.

"I'm sorry Castle," said Kate as she answered the phone.

"Why, it was all Gino's fault," said Castle, "I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"Haven't you seen the news?"

"No, I just got back from Tom Kelly's and the stories were fantastic. What happened?"

"She struck again. She killed two mimes." Kate saw Castle's face go blank and look away from her. "It's Ok Castle; we are going to get her tomorrow. We found the car, they have useable fingerprints, and her hair was caught up in the wig so we have DNA. We will match something and pick her up tomorrow. If not we confront her and get a sample somehow." Kate saw Castle look back up at her and nod his head. "But that's not what I want to talk about. I want to hear more about you wanting kids. Why haven't you told me?"

"I was going to wait until around our anniversary. I think our kids would be fantastic. It's more of a sacrifice for you than me. I mean with your career and all. I'm will be a stay at home Dad for a while, and we can afford a nanny," Castle said in a rushed voiced.

"Hush Castle, hush," soothed Kate. "I want kids too, and I haven't figure out how to tell you."

"Really," Castle exclaimed breaking into a huge grin.

"Really," said Kate breaking into a huge smile.

"Ok, where do we go from here?"

"We'll talk about it when you get back."

"How about I tell you a story?"

"Yes please," said Kate with a huge grin.

**Thursday Morning at the 12****th**

No matter how they tried to hide it the Team was nervous. They knew where they wanted to go, and why. They were waiting for CSU to report the results. They were hoping for a match, but they firmly expected that there would not be a match and they would have to confront Sally in her apartment.

Finally Sue called, Kate immediately put her on speaker. "What do you have for us," asked Kate?

"Mixed news Detectives," replied Sue. "We have good fingerprints and good DNA, but no matches in the system. Get us either one and we can put her in this vehicle," said Sue. "What are you going to do?"

"You need a sample; I'm going to get you one."

Kate smiled to herself, as she stepped off of the elevator and walked briskly toward Sally's apartment, I'm being followed by a small army. Besides Javier, and Kevin, the Team included Izumi and Turk. 'We are completely going to overwhelm her' thought Kate. Rounding the corner Kate saw Sally just close her apartment door. Not more than ten feet away.

"Sally Moreno Detective Beckett we would like to talk…"

"Look a Clown," said Sally.

'Down!' said a voice in Kate's mind, she physically felt herself being pushed down and to the right. Kate heard three shots being fired and the solid 'thunk' of them hitting the wall. A split second later she heard Esposito yell and heard a solid smack as he tackled her. Slowly she was helped to her feet by Izumi. Her mind registered that Javier was reading Sally her rights and afterwards she was confessing to all of the murders. Taking a deep breath and holding out a hand to balance herself against the wall Kate said. "Turk and Izumi I believe she is your collar. Esposito please obtain her keys. We are going to need them to get in the apartment."

"You alright Kate," asked Ryan?

"That was close, but I'm fine," replied Kate in a steady voice and definitely in control once again.

"You don't know how close," said Esposito with a nod toward Kate's left.

Kate looked down and saw strands of her hair that had been cut by the bullets. She bent down and picked them up and with as stern a voice and look as she could manage she said. "If any of you tell Castle about this before I do I will make it my life's work to see that you are continually miserable." Her stern words and visage quickly faded away when she saw the smiles and grins on the faces of her Team. Then the absurdity of the situation hit her. She had just escaped death by mere inches and she was more worried about how Castle would react then the fact she had just escaped from being killed.

They all jumped when Kate's phone rang.

"Hey Castle,…Yeah I'm fine. We have her in custody and she confessed…Yeah I'm sure I'm fine….Talk to you later I'm at the crime scene…I really ok,..I love you too, bye."

"Not a word," cautioned Kate as she looked down at the strands of hair in her hand. "Javier call for CSU. Kevin get us a Warrant please. I think I need to talk to the Captain."

"Captain," began Kate, "we have Sally Moreno in custody. She fired at us we attempted to talk to her…No one was hurt. Detective Esposito is calling for CSU and Detective Ryan is calling for a warrant. I'm releasing her to Detectives Jones and McDonnell so that they can charge her for the death of her husband in their precinct the 27th. She confessed to that as well as the Clown Killings. … No I do not think a Commander Incident Team is needed. Wait a Commendation for Valor for Esposito may be in order and a Commander Incident Team may make that happen. … They can talk with Detective Jones and McDonnell at their precinct house. Captain could you delay a little bit before notifying the FBI. I would like buy our CSU team some time to go through the place and find material relating to Edwardo's death before the FBI swarms us…. Yes I will, Thank you Sir. "

"The Captain says well done and she will give us some time before informing the FBI. Detectives," said Kate addressing Jones and McDonnell, "she is your collar. If CSU finds anything…"

"…and the FBI lets us keep it," interjected Ryan, "we are good to go on the Warrant. ADA Kane was waiting. It's signed and I have a copy on my phone."

"An evidence team is on the way. I called Sue directly, she is on the way with a team," added Esposito.

"I must admit that I was pissed when I found out you guys were looking into our case," confessed Turk, "and I was skeptical about your motivation, but now…This is a good team and I hope we can work together again some time. Thanks."

"Me too," said Izumi.

"Could you guys take your time going home and booking her," asked Kate looking toward the apartment door?

"Not a problem," said Turk, "at least an hour."

"Thanks"

After the Detectives had departed with their prisoner Esposito said with a shake of the keys, "we have a warrant. Why don't we take a look around?"

What they found exceeded their expectations. They found Sally's shrine to her niece and daughter, her computer blog which detailed all of the planning and execution of the killings, starting with Edwardo's, and several rifles, scopes, and handguns. When the Evidence Team got here they could take pictures of the shrine, and make copies of the computer files. That should be more than sufficient to get a conviction. Everyone assumed that the FBI would consume everything.

When the Evidence Team arrived the Detectives were able to quickly point out the material that needed to be captured to support their case. When the FBI arrived thirty-five minutes later and claimed jurisdiction, Sue's small nod let Kate know that they had everything they needed to convict Sally.

"You end-ran me Detective," said Special Agent in Charge Hector Boyle, "and I don't like that. You will be hearing about it soon enough. Now clear out of our crime scene."

"A thank you would be in order," retorted Esposito, "after all we did catch the killer for you." With a glare Agent Boyle retreated deeper into the apartment.

In the elevator on their way back to their cars Esposito said, "Sorry guys I lost it. I should not have antagonized them."

With a shrug Kate replied, "No damage I think. With all of the gored bulls and bruised ego's tomorrow should be very interesting. I want the paperwork done by mid-morning tomorrow at the latest, I need some personal time tomorrow," continued Kate with a touch to her hair.

As they entered the 12th they were greeted with smiles, catcalls, and applause. Arriving at the bull-pen they were immediately rushed into the Conference room where they met with the Commanders Incident Team.

"I was about a step and a half behind Detective Beckett when I heard the shots. I saw Kate, I mean Detective Beckett go down. I thought she had been shot. When I rounded the corner I saw the shooter was only about ten feet away and concentrating on Beckett. I thought I could charge her quicker than I could pull my weapon and fire. Someone had to do something because she could just pick us off as we tried to round the corner."

"Thanks Detective that will be all."

After compiling the testimony from the Detectives at the 12th and the 27th, the Commanders Team informed Captain Gates that there were no negative findings and an Commendation for Valor for Detective Esposito was indeed in order.

As end of shift approached Kate pulsed her Team.

"I'm actually done," said Ryan with a flourish and a press of the 'Enter' key."

"Five minutes tops," said Esposito.

"Good, because I'm done, and this most definitely calls for a celebratory drink or two, on Castle's tab of course," grinned Detective Beckett. "Beckett", Kate said as she answered her phone. The team watched the color drain from Kate's face. "Ok, when, where, ok."

"Kate what's wrong? Is Castle ok," asked Ryan?

"They want me downtown for an interview," said Kate with a touch of dread. "I wonder if they will let me have the drink first. If you guys want to wait I call Tom to set it up. Otherwise tomorrow night?"

"We'll wait," said Esposito, with a nod toward Ryan, "We have a double date planned for tomorrow night."

"Ready Detective? I've been detailed to provide moral support and to prevent you from going AWOL," said Captain Gates with a grin.

"Yes Sir," said Kate as she grabbed her coat and purse. "I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be."

Watching the interview from the' Olde Haunt' the Boys, along with Turk and Izumi, were impressed with how both the Captain and Kate handled themselves in front of the camera. They were delighted when Kate went out of her way to mention the entire team, and very appreciative that the Captain and Beckett did not allow the reporter to overly sensationalize their accomplishments.

Both Kate and the Captain were greeted warmly when they entered the 'Olde Haunt'. Kate surprised her Team when she ordered and downed a  
double scotch from Castle's private stock and half the water chaser. "That'" she said with a grin, "was the scariest thing I have ever done." The celebration continued with good food, good drink and the best of friends.

**Thursday Night at the Loft**

The celebration went longer than Kate had anticipated. She was still in her cruiser on her way home when Castle called.

"Castle, I stayed too long at the 'Olde Haunt' and am on my way home. I'll call you when I get there ok Love, I'm sorry, fifteen minutes ok."

"Drive safe," was Castle's only response.

"Hey Kate," said Castle when Kate called, "how was your day?"

"Well I got shot at, we caught the bad guy, she confessed to killing her husband and other crimes, I had to a TV interview downtown, celebrated, and I missed my phone date with my husband. How was your day?"

"What happened to your hair?"

"Bullets, it was that close," said Kate locking eyes with Castle, "If something hadn't told me to duck and force me down faster, things would have ended differently." Kate watched the full gambit of emotions play across Castle's face. When it finally settled on relief, Kate relaxed.

"I'm glad you are safe," Castle whispered.

"Me too," confided Kate, pulling on her hair she continued, "I'll get this fixed tomorrow, and I have an appointment with my doctor to talk about our project."

"So soon," grinned Castle.

"You aren't getting cold feet are you," retorted Kate, with an equally huge grin.

"You're the one with the cold feet. Some times in bed…"

"Castle," laughed Kate, "why don't you tell me about your day."

"I really am getting a lot of writing done in the morning. This book is coming together nicely and fast. … This session of interviews was not as good as the other two, but still dynamite with a lot of useable material, and then my date stood me up because she was at a party."

Kate heard the longing in Castle's voice, "Lonely love," she asked? When she saw his nod, "Me too, will correct that on Saturday. Oh, I paid your bribe to Sue. I'm going to need a new dress, and how did you get the tickets?"

"I asked one of the guys out here for a point of contact and they took care of it like they were ordering a pizza. If I was in NYC I would still be clueless on how to get opera tickets."

"Any of the stories good enough to share?"

"Sure," said Castle as he launched into a tale.

**Friday Morning at the 12****th**

"We aren't working through cold cases again are we," asked Esposito as the Team gathered together for an impromptu meeting.

"Not unless Captain Gates directs us," confirmed Kate. "The only thing I know we have to do is get that box over to the 27th for Turk and Izumi."

"I'll run it over," said Ryan.

"We'll run it over corrected," Esposito.

"Ok," said Beckett, "I'm going to take another look at the reports then pass them to the Captain. I'm hoping to get in some gym time before lunch and I'm going to need so personal time this afternoon, Doctor and a haircut."

"Doctor? You felling ok," asked Esposito.

"I'm fine. It's a routine checkup really. Nothing to worry about, and yes Castle knows and he's not concerned, so you Mother hens can stand down," said Kate with a touch of laughter in her voice.

"OK we are on our way to the 27th."

Kate had reviewed the case paperwork and had pushed it to Captain Gates. She was in the break room making herself a cup of coffee when she saw suits walk in, a lot of suits. 'Showtime,' she thought. She had just sat down and was starting to review the last week's worth of Law Enforcement Technical Bulletins when Captain Gates summoned her to the large conference room.

Entering the conference room she recognized all of the players, the Chief of Detectives, Commander Green, the commander of Major Crimes, Captain O'Leary, Internal Affairs, Agents Boyle, Jenkins, and Hernandez from the FBI and a Union Rep lawyer. 'The inquisition is in full swing,' thought Kate. This could be fun.

"The FBI is unhappy with the degree of co-operation between the FBI and the NYPD on the Clown Serial Murder Case. So much in fact that suggested a Fitness Review Board be convened. Before that happens I would like to do a little fact finding first," said the Chief. "Detective Beckett any questions."

"Chief I for one would welcome a Fitness Review Board on this issue, because then I could call Agent Jenkins as a witness and have him tell the Board that Agent Boyle threatened me, my Team, and my husband if we came anywhere near this case with Obstruction Charges. Then I would state that threat really put a damper on any spirit of cooperation."

"Agent Jenkins," asked the Chief?

"Yes Sir that did happen."

"You still should have told us about Sally Moreno," blurted Special Agent Boyle.

"Then I would state," continued Kate without missing a beat "that I have personal knowledge that the FBI was informed that Sally Moreno should be person of interest in this investigation three times. The first time was by phone into their tip line, using this phone in fact, "said Kate as she withdrew a phone from her portfolio and placed it on the table. "You can check the phone log if you like. The second time was a warning via email that the killer would strike as the Clowns entered the hospital. My husband managed to prevent that but could not prevent the subsequent killing," said Kate as she pulled a couple of pieces of paper out of her portfolio and placed them on the table. "And the last warning, via email, was given Sunday afternoon before Castle left on his research trip," continued Kate placing yet another paper on the table in front of her. "My next action would be to call Special Agent Boyle and ask what was done with the tips."

After Kate placed the phone on the table she saw the Chief relax, when the first email was placed on the table he leaned back in his chair nodded and smiled. "Let me get this straight, said the Chief "After being warned off by the FBI Castle, your husband, continued to pursue the matter as a private citizen without using any NYPD assets?'

"Yes Sir."

"Detective, what made you go after Sally Moreno as the serial Clown Killer," asked Commander Green?

"I didn't Sir, at least not directly. I was trying to find the killer of Edwardo Moreno. We looked at Sally as a suspect for her husband's death. The only thing that we found that could possibly tie her with the Clown Killings was a purchase at a gun show in Martinsburg, West Virginia. We still do not know what she bought. After we arrested her and searched her apartment, well things became crystal clear."

"So you used the investigation into Edwardo Moreno death as your vehicle to investigate Sally Moreno," stated Special Agent Boyle. "That's border line Detective."

"But on the correct side of the border," said Captain Gates. "Her Team had a legitimate line of investigation into a murder and they pursued it."

"Earlier you said that Castle prevented the killer from killing the clowns in front of the hospital. How did he do that," asked Commander Green.

"Detective Beckett does not know the details Sir, Mrs. Castle does."

"What kind of nonsense is that," spouted Special Agent Boyle.

"The legal kind," said the Union Rep.

"Detective what was actually said, "asked the Union Rep?

"Castle was about to make a phone call and he said he didn't want Detective Beckett to hear. I asked him if it was illegal or immoral he said 'No' and then I said his wife needed to know and then he made the phone call."

"Protected speech," said the Union Rep.

"Castle still feels like he should have been able to do more to prevent the killings," added Kate.

"When did Sally Moreno become a person of interest for you," asked the Chief.

"Castle identified her after the killer killed the Clowns on Saint Patrick's day."

"How," asked Special Agent Boyle incredulously?

"You are going to have to ask Castle," smiled Kate. 'Fat chance that he will ask or Castle would return the call,' thought Kate.

"Chief," said Captain O'Leary "I do not think a Fitness Review Board is warranted and recommend keeping this out of the Detective's jacket."

"Agreed. Detective you are dismissed, and Mrs. Castle in another place and time I would love to hear how your husband prevented the killings."

"Chief, you are not going to believe the story," said Detective Beckett as she left the conference room. After the meeting the Chief and Commander Green stayed to consult with Captain Gates. When they were sure that the FBI dignitaries had left Kate was invited back into Captain Gate's office.

"Two things," said the Chief, "one for Detective Beckett and the other for Mrs. Castle. For Detective Beckett, there is a Sergeant's exam coming up in three months, we think you should take the exam, and for Mrs. Castle, please tell us how Rick prevented the killings."

When Kate told them about Gino the Chief's only response was "Damn, Detective there has to be a way you could have told us."

"I thought about that Sir. We could have made Uniforms visible at the hospital and that would have stopped her there. Neither Castle or I anticipated the killer striking as they returned to their company."

"You are probably right," agreed the Chief.

**Friday Night at the Loft**

"Hey Castle," began Kate.

"Like your new look," replied Castle.

"You are just saying that because you know that I got my haircut today."

"There is that," admitted Castle."But I still like the look."

"Ok," laughed Kate, "you are off the hook. How did your day go?"

"Pretty much the same. I will be glad to come home, and I am making fantastic progress on the book. How was your day?"

"Oh the FBI tried to pull one of their 'we are unhappy' stunts, but the Chief of Detectives wasn't buying it. Haircut and the Doctor. She said it will take a while for the stuff to flush out and my body to react normally. So we shouldn't worry or expect too much."

"I like how your body reacts now," said Castle with a grin.  
"Me too," said Kate her face flushing a bit. "Any good stories?"

"Only one," said Castle, he wanted to save time to buy the present for Kate he say earlier in the week, a pair of emerald earrings to match the necklace. The best part of the deal was that he had won the money at the tables so it was practically free.

**Saturday at the 12****th**

"The Captain doesn't want us to go through the cold cases again does she," asked Ryan?

"She didn't say so," replied Kate, "so I'm going to assume no."

"Good," replied Esposito. "I could use some gym and range time today."

"Sounds good," said Ryan.

"I'd planned to do that myself," said Kate.

"You guys have plans for tonight," asked Ryan?

"Not really," said Kate. 'Nothing I'm going to tell you guys' smiled Kate. "Castle gets in around three, and should be home by four. Dinner is in the crock pot and I thought we would just spend the night at home and hope we don't catch a case."

"How was your double date?"

"Great," said Esposito, "We went down to the Comedy Club on 8th, she was hilarious, and then dinner it was a great evening."

**Saturday at the Loft**

Castle arrived home to smell of beef cooking in the crock pot. 'An evening at home," thought Castle. 'Just what the Doctor ordered.' Castle quickly unpacked his travel bag and reinstalled his laptop in the office. 'I'll get the prep work done now,' thought Rick, 'that way when Kate comes home we won't have to worry about anything'

Castle spent the next hour or so, doing the prep work for dinner, peeling and cutting up the potatoes, preparing the vegetables, preparing the salads, and setting the table for a candlelight dinner for two. 'I'll just work on the correspondence to she gets home,' thought Rick. Mid-way through a thought suddenly flashed in his mind. Desert, what are we going to have for desert? How about the old standby ice cream? Do we have any?'

Castle looked into the fridge and saw that they were out of ice cream. 'If I pop out now, I can be back before Kate get's home.

"Castle," killed said loudly as she entered the Loft. "Castle," she said again as she went into the bedroom. 'His bag is here, but he isn't. Where could he have gotten off to?' She looked into the office, and Castle had reinstalled his laptop and apparently was going through his mail. She walked into the kitchen area and saw that the prep work had been done, the dining room had been set up for a candle-light dinner for two, and there was an interesting box beside her plate. Kate went over, looked, reached out and touched the box, and resisted the temptation to open it. 'I don't want to spoil the surprise. Where could that man have wandered off to? I can at least start the dinner cooking and change into clothes appropriate for a candlelight dinner with my husband,' Kate thought.

"Castle," Kate called out as she heard the front door open. "Where did you go?"

"To the store," said Castle, "We were out of….ice cream."

As he entered the bedroom he saw his wife looking at a blouse and skirt, dressed only in her panties and bra and the sight pleased him. "You don't have to get dressed on my account."

"You better put that away, turn off the potatoes, and hurry back," said Kate as she reached around to unsnap her bra. "Well, move it mister," said Kate with a grin.

Midway through dinner, Kate tilted her head back and laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Their lovemaking had started out at a frenzied pace, like two sex starved teenagers, and had slowly changed to two adults in tune with their partners needs and desires. It had ended on a breathtaking, absolutely perfect moment. This one was definitely a top ten. Afterwards they had mutually decided not to dress for dinner, and here they were eating a candlelight dinner, Castle in his bathrobe, and Kate in her favorite nightshirt.

"What's so funny," asked Castle?

"Us," replied Kate. "I can't think of a candlelight dinner where I have been so inelegantly attired."

"You look perfect to me," said Castle without the slightest hesitation. "We ought to have sex before dinner more often. It makes the food taste better."

"You think," teased Kate. "And thank you again for the earrings. They are lovely."

'I know what emeralds mean to you, and I will always keep your heart safe,' Kate said with her smile.

'I know', said his answering squeeze to her hand.

As the Castle's cleaned the table and prepared the dishes for the dishwasher, Castle kept looking at the clock. "Got a date," asked Kate?

"It's just that the Knicks are on in five minutes…"

"Go on I'll finish up, and yes I'm sure."

"Thanks love," said Castel giving Kate a quick hug.

After finishing the dishes Kate went got a quilt and settled in beside Castle on the couch. Normally she would read, play her guitar, or take a long bath. Tonight, she just wanted to be with Rick. By the middle of the second quarter Kate heard the slow and steady rumble of Castle's breathing. The sound she normally heard when Castle was asleep. 'Go ahead love, take your nap. You usually do after a trip, and no I don't mind. Your home, with me, safe and sound, and we are going to start a family you and I. Sweet dreams. I'm here to protect you.'

Five minutes later Kate joined her husband in sleep.

'What is the annoying sound,' wondered Kate, her mind thick from sleep. My phone! "Detective Beckett. Yes. Where? I'm on my way…. Wake up Castle we got a case. Come on sleepy head we got bad guys to catch."

'What a great day,' yawned Castle. 'I got home from a pretty successful trip; I got to fool around with Kate, and now we have a crime to solve. This has been a great day.'

**Epilog – Six Months Later**

It was the Sunday after Thanksgiving and the cool temperatures, low gray skies, and the light cold wind reminded everyone that winter was not far away. 'Men,' thought Kate as she climbed the steps to Tony's after Castle let her off in front and then proceeded to find a parking spot. 'Castle knows that after we get home we are going to take a walk to the park to get our exercise. Just because I'm pregnant he thinks I need special handling' thought Kate. You do and you like it, said another voice in her mind, admit it. 'Yeah I do,' Kate admitted to herself with a smile.

"Good afternoon Detective Sergeant Beckett,'" said Tom the maître d'.

"Tom you that here I'm just Kate," replied Kate. Seeing Tom look behind her, "He will be here as soon as he parks the car." Ever since the 'Neutral Territory' book had been released getting a table and a parking spot had become increasing more difficult. Tony had solved the table problem for them and parking wasn't much of a problem as long as you didn't mind a two block walk.

This had been a great year for Castle. Both of the 'Nikki Heat' books were still in the top twenty-five on the best-seller list and 'Neutral Territory' after two weeks of going nowhere had rocketed into the top-ten of the bestseller list. The big movement had occurred after two very favorable reviews, one by the NY paper and the other by the Washington paper. Currently Castle was the only author with three books in the top twenty-five and he was acting the part, at least to the literary public. To the people on the force, he was still just Castle.

"Well then, let me escort you to your table, I'm sure he will be able to find you."

When Tom returned, a slightly angry customer confronted him. "The sign says you don't accept reservations, but yet that lady walks in and gets seated. What gives?"

"Just because we don't accept reservations, doesn't mean we don't reserve tables for our special customers," replied Tom calmly. Just then Castle walked in.

"Hi, Tom, Kate is…"

"Already seated in the back by the window."

With a nod Castle walked deeper into the restaurant.

"Was that …"

"Yes," said Tom, "that was the author of the book you are holding, and the lady was his wife."

"Considering the huge endorsement he gave you guys I can understand why you guys would reserve a table for him. Do you think I could get him to autograph the book?"

"You had better go now. If you interrupt him during lunch it will annoy him, but worse you will upset Kate, and much worse you will infuriate the cook, and trust me you don't want to do that. "

In the interval between salad and the entrée, Gino and his wife Crystal approached the Castle's. "Rick, Kate may we join you for a moment?"

"Sure," said Rick as he rose to get the chair for Crystal.

"I want to thank you again for the great job you did on the book. Everybody and I do mean everybody is happy with the way you handled the material and told the story."

"It was an easy story to write," countered Castle.

"I have been asked to approach you about another writing assignment," said Gino in a low voice.

'Who could have enough clout to make Gino approach Castle,' thought Kate in surprise.

"A group of important people read your book and would like you to write more stories about America," said Gino. "They think you could be an important author."

"I don't care how important the people are. The most important thing in my life is sitting right here," said Castle with a smile and reaching out to grab Kate's hand.

"I can appreciate that," said Gino with a smile for Kate. "But these people are really important, and they really want to meet with you."

"Ok, I guess I can do that, when and where?"

"In Palm Springs on the weekend between Christmas and New Years."

"I can't do it. I don't want to leave Kate alone."

"They want to meet the both of you."

"There is no way I'm letting Kate fly commercial," responded Castle.

"We'll fly by private aircraft. Town car to Tererboro then private jet to Palm Springs. Gulfstream Four, Five, who knows, who cares. All I know it is a very easy flight."

"Castle I have the days," said Kate. "And Palm Springs at the end of December sounds nice. Will you be coming with us?"

"Yes," said Crystal. "We leave in the morning, arrive around lunch time. Eat a light lunch, settle in, and wander around the place. At five-thirty there is a mixer and a buffet dinner with music and dancing in the evening."

"Saturday we go golfing," said Gino. "I know you don't golf," said Gino, "but you can pretend like the rest of us."

"We, the ladies, all go to an all day Spa," said Crystal "and we end the day at a Black Tie dinner."

Crystal saw Kate go slightly pale at the mention of the Black Tie affair. "Don't worry about a dress Kate," continued Crystal. "Mrs. Smith is a great designer. She will measure us in the morning and by the afternoon she will have a gown for us. I've done this a couple times and each time the dress has been fantastic. I've emailed her your photo and vitals from the NYPD website. I told her you were long tall, beautiful, and seven months pregnant. She said she could make you and your baby bump look gorgeous."

"That sounds too good to be true," said Kate.

"She is fantastic," gushed Crystal.

"On Sunday we have an early brunch, finalize the business maybe, leave by noon and we are back in NYC safe and sound by ten o'clock. So what do I tell them?"

Castle turned to Kate and looked into her eyes. Kate could see the war of emotions playing across Castle's face. She could see the curiosity being balanced and perhaps being offset by his concern for her and their child.

"Rick," said Kate in a low voice. "I have a check-up on Wednesday. I'll ask the Doctor. If she thinks it's safe to travel…"

"Ok," said Castle, "If Kate does not get a clean bill of health then we have to find another way."

"Reasonable," conceded Gino, "I think they will appreciate your position. Look here comes your lunch. We will be off. I'll let them know what you said. Be sure to let me know if there are any changes."

"Sure Gino," said Castle. Over lunch the Castle's were thinking the same things, a bit of warm weather at the end of December would be nice, and wondering who the people were that they were going to meet.

**Palm Springs one Month Later**

Private aircraft is the way to travel concluded Castle. No check-in lines, no security lines, no crowed waiting areas, just get on the plane and go. 'I wonder if I can get Black Swan to swing for one of these on my next extended book launch ordeal' thought Castle. 'Probably not,' he sighed.

When they got off of the plane, the seventy degree temperature quickly banished the below freezing chills that they left behind. Their suite was luxurious and spacious with a great view of the Little San Bernardino Mountains. After settling in, the Castles wandered about and finally found them selves seated in a Gazebo where the steady voice of the water flowing over several artificial waterfalls into a Koi filled pond combined with the sound of the wind chimes to produce music that was soothing to the ears. The gentle warm breeze, combined with the view of the mountains over lush green lawns under a clear blue sky made the New Yorkers quickly forget the gray clouds and traffic congested streets of their beloved city.

Signing contentedly Kate asked, "Have you been here before?"

"Never"

"Then we must come back here."

"On Valentine's Day."

"The first Valentine's Day after the baby is born," offered Kate.

"Then it's a date," said Castle with a huge grin and reaching out to grab Kate's hand.

"You bet," said Kate gently squeezing Castle's hand.

"I'll make the reservations before we leave," offered Castle.

"Why don't you go to the mixer without me," offered Kate. "I'll just sit here, enjoy the sunshine, the air, and the music."

"When the sun goes down it will get cols quickly. Palm Springs is technically a desert you know."

"Drat, then I guess you're stuck with me for dinner."

"I won't have it any other way."

Staff and guests alike were hard pressed to decide was the more serene, the wonderful tableau visible from the gazebo, or the couple silently holding hands.

At last it was time to get ready for the mixer and dinner. On their way to the ballroom Kate complained, "I waddle like a duck."

"You are the most beautiful duck in the pond, and I can't wait to see the duckling," responded Castle.

"Is that…"

"Yep… and over there."

"Yep..I can't believe they invited you here," said Kate.

"Us," said Castle "Us"

Each encounter with the rich and famous was eerily similar. They congratulated Castle on his books, complemented Kate on her dress, hair or shoes, inquired about the baby, asked how they meet, or what was it like being a cop and living with mystery writer. Each of the encounters ended with a promise that they would talk more tomorrow.

"I think they all graduated from the same charm school," snickered Kate slightly.

"The rich and famous charm school? Absolutely. Well tomorrow should be interesting for the both of us."

"How about I sit and you get food for both of us," suggested Kate. "I really want to get off my feet. I'm ok", continued Kate when she saw the look of concern on Castle's face. "I just need to go to the bath room and sit for a couple of minutes."

After Castle had finished his task he easily spotted Kate sitting with Jacob and Amanda Henry. "Castle you remember the Henry's?"

"How could I forget? The job you did Sir in turning around the railroad, and providing high speed passenger service was fantastic."

"It's just Henry today Rick. If I may call you that?"

"Sure," said Castle. "We are always Rick and Kate."

"Not true," chided Amada with a small chuckle. "Most of the time you are Detective Sergeant Beckett and her shadow Mr. Castle."

"Well you have us there," said Kate. "But when I'm out with my husband we are just Rick and Kate."

"Good for you," continued Amanda. "I'm glad you guys found a way to keep your professional and private lives separate."

"We really have three types of life's to separate. Kate's professional live, my professional live, and our private life. We work hard trying to maintain and live within the boundaries."

"Occasionally it's been hard," added Kate, "But worth it," as she reached out to grab Castle's hand.

"Very," added Castle.

"Amanda saw Kate sitting alone and literally dragged me over here. She is such a fan of Nikki Heat and me I wanted you both to hear why we asked you out here, but that can wait until after we eat."

After the plates had been collected and the drinks refreshed, wine for Henry's and water for the Castle's Jacob began. "Castle you have a way with words. As I said Amanda loves 'Nikki', I enjoyed 'Derrick Storm', and the work you did on 'Neutral Territory' was first rate. It made us remember that America is a great country. There are a lot of great stories out there that should be told. Need to be told in fact. But the problem is how do we convince someone to write them? We know the economics, fiction sells and sells forever, contemporary may sell well initially but usually does not generate a long term profit stream. We can correct that somewhat."

"What is it exactly you want me to do?"

"We would like you to become America's storyteller. We want you to find stories about Americans, about places, about ideas, and about things and tell their story."

"So you are going to give me a list of things and say write about this," said Castle somewhat testily. "No thanks."

"Yes and No. We will suggest topics, but you are free to write on them or not write it's your call. You could even come up with a story line that you personally like. Initially we suggest that you alternate between writing fiction and nonfiction. I'm sure you have enough material for a dozen 'Nikki Heat' books and a similar number of 'Derrick Storm' books yes?"

"True, but it takes time to write."

"Also true, but as you are writing you could fill the 'creativity voids' with research on the nonfiction topic."

At the mention of 'creativity voids' Castle laughed "that works sometimes," he admitted. "Ok I think I get it. You want me to find positive stories and bring them to light."

"Positive stories yes, the news is full of the negative. We would like stories that remind us that America is a great Nation and we have great people and we are doing great things, that no one has bothered to talk about, and with your style we think you could bring these stories not only into the light but to life."

"Sounds like a challenge Castle," added Kate in a low voice. "Remember how much fun you had doing 'Territory'?"

"Yes, but it's got to be the right story."

"Yes it does," said Jacob, "and you are the sole judge. None of us can or will gainsay you on that."

"Agreed," said Castle, "but what I don't understand is what is in it for you and your companions?"

"Not much directly," admitted Jacob, "but in general, when American's fell good about themselves our businesses prosper. In some situations there is a direct benefit. Take for example the project you did for Gino….Do you have any idea how much your book affected the real estate prices in the 'Territory?' Or how much the local businesses have benefited from the increased visitor traffic? On the real estate side ten to fifteen per cent minimum and I think the value increase will last."

"I didn't anticipate that," said Castle.

"Neither did Gino," said Jacob. "You didn't ask about compensation. So let me tell you how it is going to work. Let's say for example that you write about the positive affect the high speed rail service has on several of the communities in the corridor, jobs, revenues, quality of life etc. The CEO of the railroad might decide to grant you some stock options out of the advertising budget for the favorable press you have given the company. There is an established precedent for this behavior. Look around at the quality and breadth of the people here Castle. We will find a way to reward good stories."

"So that is the first story you want me to write, about the trains?"

"No, that was only an example. I think you will like our initial suggestion. We want you to write about your friend the Mayor. We think he would make and excellent Governor and your book may help decide to run and win the election."

"You know about…"

"Yes we do," confirmed Jacob. "You can help erase that perceived blemish."

"Those people could be upset," added Kate with a look towards Castle.

"We aren't asking you to be an investigative journalist, let someone else take the risks and win the Pulitzer Prize. You can't write if you are dead. All you need to do is state what the public already knows."

"And forgot," added Castle.

"And forgot," acknowledged Jacob.

"Ah, the musicians are coming in. Good. Rick we will talk more tomorrow. Kate it was nice to meet you again. We will leave you two alone so that you can enjoy the music."

"We will talk at the spa tomorrow," added Amanda.

"Till tomorrow," the Castles said in unison.

"That was not accident," said Castle.

"Yes," agreed Kate, "but it was a very effective pitch."

"What do you think?"

"If the stories are fun for you then yes, if not then no."

"You know what I'm thinking?"

"Probably not. I'm thinking about the crazy man who said something about a book jacket, a Senator and three kids."

The band was a 'Swing' band and they played primarily forties and fifties big band jazz. It wasn't long before Kate and Rick began tapping their feet to the music. "One dance Castle," pleaded Kate "Just one dance before we go to bed."

"They play too fast," cautioned Castle.

"We will dance to our own music," countered Kate.

Getting up Castle offered his hand to his Lady.

When the conductor saw Kate and Castle enter the dance floor he immediately changed the band's next selection. 'Stardust' he announced to the band. The Castle's finished the dance forehead to forehead. Before they could get off of the floor the band started another Louis Armstrong song 'A Kiss to Build A Dream'. True to the song, the Castle's ended the song with a kiss and they were the envy of the crowd. For it was obvious to everyone, that even though Kate was pregnant, when they danced they moved with the style and grace of a loving couple. After the song had ended the Castles' nodded to the conductor and departed the floor for their room.

**On the Course**

At the Tee House they split into two foursomes "One foursome will be me, Rick, Jacob Henry, and Robert Freemen. The other foursome will be Gino, Jim Thompson., Scott Weathers, and Mark Walker," said Tom Bristol. "We'll swap Gino and Rick at the tenth ok. Also let's do skins ten dollars a hole Ok for everyone?"

'The maximum I could lose is one hundred and eighty dollars,' thought Castle. 'People would pay a lot more to play a round of golf with these guys,' he thought to himself. 'This is going to be a great day. '

All through the round the members of the foursome made variations of the pitch that Jacob had made. Even though Castle had never played golf in his life he discovered that he was pretty good from tee to green, but couldn't putt to save his life. He did manage to win two skins, one on a par three where his tee shot ended up an inch away from the cup and on a par five where his third shot ended up about a foot away. He used his winnings to pay for the first round at the nineteenth hole.

"You guys are pretty persuasive," admitted Castle. "And I'm inclined to accept your offer, at least initially. I like the idea of writing about my friend the Mayor. After that we can see what happens, but before I formally agree to anything I want to talk to Kate."

"Understand," said Scott Weathers, "there really is no formal agreement. You write and we will find a way to reward. Oh and we have some suggestions on some contract language when you finally sign with Black Swan. I'm confident they will accept your terms," he continued with a smile, "after all several of us do sit on the Board of Directors."

**At the Spa**

When Kate arrived at the Spa she was curious and a little bit apprehensive. She had heard about Day Spas but had never experienced one. Also she was a little bit more body conscious than normally because of her pregnancy. She was met by a pleasant looking attendant who handed her schedule for the day's activities.

First off she was to meet Mrs. Smith in the changing room to be measured fort a gown, then exfoliation, followed by a hydrating body treatment, then an aromatherapy message for pregnant mothers-to-be, then lunch. After lunch would be a facial, final fitting for the dress, then a manicure and pedicure and ending up at the hair salon.

When Kate entered the changing room she found all of the other ladies present. They had all gotten to the spa early and had ready changed into loose robes and were taking with Mrs. Smith and her assistants on the style and color of the dress they wanted for this evening. "Mrs. Castle so good to finally meet you," beamed Mrs. Smith, "If you can just change we can get started on your measurements. Crystal says you are a Detective, so if you don't mind I would like to do a huntress style dress. You know right arm and should covered but the left side bare as if you were drawing a bow. Do you have any special jewelry that you would like to wear, that will help us chose the color of the gown?"

"I'm Kate by the way and I have an emerald necklace and earrings that I am fond of," said Kate. "The necklace is a dark green while the earrings are somewhat lighter. "

"Ok I think a sea foam green gown would be just lovely, and my name is Emma."

Kate watched Emma's face pale when she saw the scars on her side from the surgery, and thought her eyes literally poped when she saw the scar that the bullet had made.

"That won't do," said Emma shakily. "I guess we can do a mirror image."

"No," said Kate with a surprising amount of steel in her voice. "Let's go with your original plan. I only dress for one man and he sees this scar every night when we go to bed and every morning when we wake up. This scar is a small reminder that if it wasn't for his warning I would probably be dead. As for the others, well I'm sure several have them have seen bullet wounds and for the rest it can be a reminder that death can come unexpectedly, even at your Mentor's funeral."

To the other Ladies in the room the message was clear; Kate had faced death and survived. She loved and was loved by her husband and the rest of the world had better learn to live with that.

"Of course," said Emma recovering quickly, "we will go as planned. We will put in some extra support below the baby to relive some of the pressure. The dress will be beautiful and you will be too." In a rush Mrs. Smith and her band of helpers disappeared.

When Kate looked around the room she was not surprised that several of the women glanced away nervously. 'Cows' she thought.

"I had read about it of course," said Amanda, "but I never realized how close you came."

"It was a near thing," confirmed Kate, "but that's behind me now. Castle and I have moved on."

"Gino said that you had been shot and that you and Castle had almost been blown up several times. I really didn't believe him till now."

With a nod Kate said, "Castle and I have faced death together several times. Now," Kate continued with a huge smile, "we face life together."

The rest of the day was like a dream. Kate had never been so relaxed, so pampered, and felt so beautiful.

**A Black-Tie Affair**

When Kate entered the main room of the suite from the bathroom, she saw Castle in his normal black-tie condition, still trying to tie his tie.

"Let me do that," she said for at least the hundredth time. She watched his eyes travel down her body stopping at the baby bump down to her feet then back up pausing ever so slight on the necklace, "Kate," he said, "you are…."

"Thank you kind Sir," whispered Kate. Castle's eyes had said everything she wanted to hear. "Do we need to talk?"

"You know they want me to write non-fiction, become America's storyteller. I don't know if I can do that. The first story they want me to write is about Bob, our Mayor. I think I want to do that. I told them I would ask you first."

"What happens after Bob?"

"Another Nikki Heat I guess. After that who knows?"

"I can live with that."

"Good, let's go eat I'm hungry."

The dinner was both beautiful and anti-climatic. All the Ladies were extraordinary lovely and the food was five stars. For Castle the jazz quartet made him uncomfortable because it brought back memories of his first wife. Kate noticed grabbed his hand and helped him create a new memory.

**Back in NYC**

"Ugh," said Kate as the airplane door open and the cold of NYC rushed in replace the warmth of the plane.

"This is the worst part of the trip," confirmed Gino, "But it still was worth it. Good luck on your book Rick. I'm looking forward to reading it."

"I have to get Bob to agree to let me write it," said Castle. "Hopefully that won't be too difficult. Thanks for the introduction Gino. This could prove interesting."

"See you guys at Tony's," said Crystal as see scurried to the warmth of the town car.

At the Loft Castle completely surprised Kate by picking her up, carrying her across the threshold and setting her gently down in her favorite chair. "Welcome home Mrs. Castle," he whispered. Kate could do nothing more than look into his eyes and sigh. 'Welcome home indeed.'


End file.
